60 Days in Fairytail
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: My first fanfic YAY . I've always seen stories of what if team natsu came to our world but what if we went and tried to live there and the only way to go back is... Pairings included: OF COURSE NatsuxLucy, JellalxErza, MirajenexLaxus, LissanaxBixlow, GrayxJuvia, EvergreenxElfman, WendyxRomoe, LevyxGajeel, ect...
1. Meet and Greet!

60 Days in Fairytail

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

My P.O.V:

It was my last day at school _finally. _But it wasn't such a big deal because our world is still boring. I was walking home from school the only thing I have now is my laptop T.V and my fanfiction website. Huh you want to know why I'll tell you why anyways my mom and dad went to Paris for the whole summer, my oldest brother is staying in his dorm in his university my older brother is going with my uncle and his family to Sweden while I'm stuck here.

I reached my house, then I took a bath and wore my PJ's because I was tired and wanted to wear something that's comfortable. After that I ate and went to my room to start reading fanfiction of my favorite couple Natsu and Lucy.

As I was reading an odd looking page opened on its own.

"What the heck is that? Well that's weird" Then I started reading what it said outloud.

"_Have you ever dreamed of going to Fairytail or even wondered what it would be like?"_

" Heck yeah!"

Then the words changed

"_Well you can go and visit fairytail with just hitting the yes button."_

" Wait what if it is a virus?!"

" _Don't worry it's not."_

"oookay"

"_You can go if you press the yes button if no then press cancel."_

"Ummm, but wait how should I come back? "

"_Well there is a request you got to get almost all the guildmates in a relationship_ _in a matter of 2 months"_

"2 MONTHS? It's like mission impossible"

"_Don't be afraid the time zone will help you"_

"Time zone?! What do you mean?"

"_What I mean is there will be difference in time between each world a day in the real world is a week on earthland"_

"ooh okay! Now I get it. But wait if this is true I have to change my clothes bring my IPad and my phone also some gum. Now wait for a second. And just so you now by second I mean like an hour."

I went to my closet and chose a black leather short shorts and a white shirt written on it 'Lick Me' were my breasts are and the shirt didn't reach my belly. I also brought a black leather jacket the reached my mid-back and wore white boots that reach my knees.

I also brought a black small bag and put my IPad and cellphone in it and also some gum after I finished I went to my laptop.

"Okay I'm ready" Then I pressed the yes button.

"What the heck? Nothing happened I knew it you were a virus."

Suddenly a black hole appeared on the screen and put my finger on it.

"Now what's this huh? Some kind of black hole that'll send to the world of fairytail."

Then I felt something pulling me through the screen and the next thing I saw was a bright light and everything went black.

God knows were:

"Umm excuse me, wake up, wake up, young lady wake up."

I felt something shaking me and telling me to wake up then slowly I started opening my eyes.

"Were am I?" Then I turned around and found a young handsome man beside me. He had black hair that was like Gray's hair messy and had blue eyes. And he surely does have some hot abs. '_Snap out of it you don't even know his name'_ Then I shook my head slightly trying to get rid of the thought I just had.

"You were in the middle of the street unconscious so I took you to my home. And your in Magnolia. Are you okay? By the way my name is Ray Penber"

"Umm, I think I'm fine now thank you for taking me in your house without even knowing me. And my name is Mystique Lin, it's nice to meet you Ray"

"Nice to meet you to, you don't look like you're from this town am I right?"

"Yes you're right"

"So why did you come to Magnolia?"

"I'm actually looking for the infamous guild Fairytail"

"And why is that?"

"I actually have something important to do"

"If you want I can show you around town after that I'll take you to Fairytail"

"You'd really do that?"

"That's of course if you'd want"

"Of course, thank you, thank you."

After a while:

"Well that's the whole town" Ray told me.

"Wow the town is amazing"

"It is, isn't it? Well let's go to Fairytail now you said you wanted to go there didn't you?"

"Yes so we're going now?"

"Yes"

Minutes later:

"Well that's your stop, this is Fairytail. Good luck with whatever you have to do"

"Thank you I hope we can meet again"

"Me too well I guess this is goodbye so goodbye"

I giggled a little and then said" Goodbye"

After that I run to the doors and pushed them as I entered.

"Wow so this is Fairytail in real life!" Then everybody looked at me. I started laughing nervously while scratching the back of my neck.

"H-Hello" I said nervously

"Who are you, and what do you want?" A girl with short white hair said and obviously she was rude.

"Ever heard of something called manners miss snow white" I replied.

"Oi, don't talk to her like that" A pink haired dude came and started talking and as we all know this is Natsu.

"I think you should mind your own business _Natsu Dragneel"_ I snorted back.

"Wait how did you know my name?" I started getting nervous '_oh my god I can't let them find out I'm from another dimension'_

"W-What name? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Well you just said his name" A guy with his shirt said. And of course this is Gray.

"Stay outta this _Fullbuster"_ I retorted back.

"How do you now _my _name?" Gray asked.

"Juvia thinks you're a love rival." Of course Juvia will think that. '_Come on I got to think of something'_

"Can you just excuse me for a second?" Then I got my IPad '_Yes! There is internet maybe because I'm inside my laptop or….i don't care at least there's internet'_

"Okay seriously NOW you tell you're on your own. And you dare to add sucker! Oh if you weren't inside my precious IPad I'd so kill you." Then I looked at everyone in the guild and said" Hehe, why not just answer lissan- I mean the white haired question okay?"

'_Curse my big mouth' _I thought.

"Okay since no one objected let's start. My name is Mystique Lin. That's all there is to it."

"Okay you answered the first question. But you didn't tell us how you knew their names." A red headed woman said (Erza).

'_Think come on think you need to thi- GOT IT'_

"I'm guessing you all want to know how I know your names. And of course being you Erza you got to ask. The reason for me knowing your names is because that's my magic, I can also figure out what kind of magic you use and your weak points also how to defend myself from your magic, and I know your past, future and I know how much time you have left until you die." Then I showed them my IPad "And this is what also helps I call it an IPad you can say I'm like Lucy she hold keys I hold an IPad so you could say I'm an informative mage"

'_I hope they believe it'_

"So by what you're saying is that you can and you know everything" A blue haired girl said which is Levy.

"Correct"

"Aw some! So you know where the dragons are?" Natsu butted in.

I nodded my head.

"So can you tell me were they are?"

I shook my head.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't if I did then the whole future will change that's why I didn't want to tell you. So now that that's aside. Can I join you?"

"Not until you tell me where the dragons are"

"Not gonna happen, but I can give you a little hint a person who is a girl knows where they are."

"Wait but isn't that you?"

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't I don't know. Now can I join?"

"Of course you can Mystique that'll be an honor" MiraJane said.

"Yay, at least some of you people know what manners mean."

"What color and where do you want it to be?"

"Ummm, silver on my left cheek" After she putted it I thanked her then I sat at the bar thinking. '_Okay now I joined I need to start my plan'_

"Erza, I got a surprise for you" I shouted.

"Is it a strawberry shortcake?"

"Aaah no, it's much much better" Then I smirked.

"What could possibly be better than my cake?" I heard her mumble.

"Wait and you'll see." Then I ran to the guild door and whistled.

"Come on you can come in now"

"Are you sure?" A voice said.

"I'm positive" Then I turned around and said. " Feast your eyes on the magnificent surprise."

"You know that I'm not an object right?" said the voice as the belonger of this voice entered.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. " I turned to everyone else "So do you like it?"

"What is he doing here?" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir" Happy agreed.

"Natsu calm down let them explain." Lucy said trying to calm him down.

"Well I think Natsu has some anger management I think he should get some help. Well that's not the point, do you want to know why and how he's here?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok it was a cloudy and stormy night" I started.

"The sun was shining and it was today." The blue haired man interrupted (A/N:and yes you guessed right it is Jellal.)

"I was hiding and entering threw holes like a spy"

"You entered through the main hall with some stranger name Ray Penber"

"Okay you don't want me to have fun now do you?"

"No not really. Now let me tell you what really happened"

**Flashback:**

_Normal P.O.V:_

_Mystique was entering with 2 guards and a weird guy then she said to the guard of my cell to free me._

"_Now I'm gonna ask nicely will you please open this cell so we can get Jellal and get out of here?"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am but he's a criminal we can't let him go"_

"_Okay that's it No more mr. nice guy" then she jumped on him and started choking him_

"_I want this cell opened right now got it ?"_

"_B-but…"_

"_Are you objecting me?"_

"_N-no"_

"_Good now open this cell"_

_After Jellal got out _

"_I'm sorry but who are you?"_

"_Instead of thanking me you ask me who I am. By the way I'm Mystique Lin nice to meet you and I already know you we're going to Fairytail got it?"_

"_Y-yes ma'am"_

"_Good now let's go"_

"_Wait how did you get the acceptance of getting me out?"_

"_Ok it was a cloudy and stormy night_"

"_No it wasn't let me tell him what really happened" Ray interrupted_

_**Flashback Inside of a flashback:**_

_Mystique was talking to the council about Jellal._

"_I'm sorry but he did a lot of crimes"_

"_But we can send him to Fairytail and you can keep an eye on him. Please."_

"_We already said no"_

"_Come on it well help"_

"_If we say yes well youstop nagging and just go away?"_

"_Yes, yes I will"_

"_Fine then go take him and never come back"_

_**End of flashback inside of a flashback**_

"_And that's how she got you out"_

"_Oooh!"_

_End of flashback_

After everyone heard the story they all sweat dropped at the method I used.

**And that my friends is how I met Fairytail and joined. So now wish me luck. Ja ne.**


	2. My first mission!

Chapter2: My first mission

**Hey guys I really liked your reviews . Today I'm gonna update like 2 or 3 chapters because I can't update for like 2 days because I'm going to my village and the internet ther is SLOW. **

**Well let's just start here's the next chappy enjoy \(^0^)/**

I was sitting on the stool bar looking at my lemonade drink and sighed. Then I took my bag and searched for some money, it was funny(A/N:that rhymes XD) that the money that I took with me from home turned into the money that people use here. Well at least I got some money, Yay me.(A/N:That sounds like London Tipton in the suite life of Zack and Cody) And I sighed again.

MiraJane looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed again and looked at her "Yeah I just need to do a job and fast I only got 500,000J and I need the money so I can find a house."

"You know that by the money you got you can rent an apartment. You don't need a house for one person right?"

"I guess you're right, but I still need some money"

"Why don't you go on a job?"

"I was thinking about that" I mumbled then I looked at MiraJane and asked her "Hey is Laxus here?"

"Ummm, yeah why did you ask?"

I ignored her question and walked to the request board. Then a mission with high payment caught my eyes.

"Hey Mira-san wish me luck"

"Okay good luck" And she smiled at me with that motherly smile. I then took a deep breath and shouted.

"HEY YO LAXUS, I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR F*CKEN FAT A*S DOWN HERE NOW"

Everybody looked at me like I was some crazy person.

"What never seen a girl shout like that before" I snorted.

"Well it's not that it's that you shouted to _Laxus_ to get his f*cken fat a*s down here. It's like you have some death wish" Gray talled me .

"Well that's being a man" Elfman interrupted.

Then suddenly a lightning shot in front of me and I was guessing that was Laxus.

"Oi, what do you want brat?"

"First of all don't call me a brat second of all I want you to come on a job with me."

"Che- you could've at least asked nicely."

A lot of jaw dropped after they heard them say that. I guess it surprised them that he didn't kill me. Oh well, lucky me.

"Okay fine, I'll ask you nicely. Laxus you got great legs, _please_ let us see how they move to the guild door then to the train station after that to the place we got to meet the client"

After that a lot of sweat dropping was shown.

"You got gut kid I like that now lets go"

"Don't you at least want to know what the job's about"

"You'll tell me on the train"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of maid."

"Well I wouldn't if you didn't look like one."

"You better shut up before hell break loose got it?"

And by that we left the guild to our destination.

"Wow nice team." MiraJane broke the silence.

"Luce why can't we be like that?" Natsu said.

"You want us to throw insults at each other?!" Lucy answered

"No I meant to have fun"

"Don't we have fun?" Lucy said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Y-yes ma'am"

"Good boy"

"Cute couple" Gajeel said smirking.

"We are not" They both said together.

"You llllllliiike each other" Happy interrupted.

"Shut up neko before I pull your whiskers and WE DO NOT"

Everyone was busy teasing the Salamander and Lucy they didn't notice an annoyed looking Take-over mage at the back of the guild.

At the train station:

Laxus and I were inside the train waiting for departure.

"So girly what the jobe about" Laxus asked.

"I have a name just so you now, and why don't you read it yourself"

Then I gave him the job request and he read it, it said:

**_Help of two mages is needed._**

**_ Request: Destroy a dark guild that lives in the forest_**

**_ This guild is threatening us to give them all our money please_**

**_ Help sincerely the mayor. Price: 900,000. _**

"Well that'll be pretty easy" Laxus said and I just nodded. After a while the train started moving and we just sat there in complete silence waiting to reach our destination.

After a while:

Suddenly the train stopped we guessed that we already reached our destination.

After walking for several minutes I started nagging "I'm tired, when are we going to reach for this mayor's house, I want to be done, my feet are hurting me, I want to e-" Then Laxus started shouting.

"Shut up okay, just shut up we will reach the house when we reach it. So stop nagging. Sheesh."

"What's wrong with you dude I only asked when are we going to reach the house sheesh. What a short tempered person"

Then a huge house was in front of us.

"There we're here so shut up" Then he knocked on the door and an old looking man opened the door.

"Hello I'm the mayor nice to meet you, you must be the mages I requested am I right?"

"Yes you are I'm Mystique Lin, this huge short tempered and scary guy is Laxus Dreyer nice to meet you too" Laxus just glared at me and kept silent.

"Please come in so I can explain to you the job"

His house was quiet big, there was statues and pictures on the walls and beside it, also a long red carpet on the spotless white floor. After that we reached a huge big office.

"Please have a seat do you want anything tea or possibly some water"

Laxus was about to say water but I butted in and said

"No thank you"

"What about the young man?" I stopped Laxus again and said

"No thank you we don't want anything. So what is this job about?"

"Oh yes, some Dark Guild called 'Dark Throne' is in our west forest they've been threatening people that live in the west to give them a certain amount of money every month if they didn't receive the money they requested they would kill the person by-by horrible and disgusting ways"

"Don't worry we will get rid of them. Laxus let's go"

After we left the mayor's house we went to the forest.

"Okay Laxus use your dog senses and sniff the guild out" Then Laxus's eye started twitching and a vein popped on his forehead. Then he shouted at me.

"THEY ARE NOT SOME DOG SENSES YOU DIMWIT THEY ARE CALLED _DRAGON _SENSES." Then suddenly a whole dark guild was surrounding us.

"Great look what you did here instead of _us_ finding them _they_ found us. Happy?"

"Like a clam. Now shut up and let's defeat them." Then I felt something touching my ass so I looked around and saw some ugly dude with heart shaped eyes and a mouth drooling too much that it made a puddle drowning my foot.

"EEEW, PERVERT" Then I hit him on the head. And I saw all the guys lookin the same as the other one. And I went to get them.

10 seconds later: 

"Don't you think you over did it ?" Laxus said looking at the pile of people in front of us.

"What do you mean?"

"You're some crazy woman you know that. What kind of a _normal_ person would do that? You defeated a whole dark guild in a mere of 10 second, what kind of a girl are you?"

"Well since I did all the job _alone_, I'm taking the whole reward"

"WHAT? You can't possibly do that?"

"Watch me"

As we were interring the guild:

"I can't believe you did that" Laxus said angrily

"Did what?"

"You took the whole reward"

"So? I did the whole mission it's only fair if I did the whole reward"

"Ughh, you and your stupid logic"

"I know it's okay there's always a second time. Do the whole work and get half the reward"

"What if I did the work shouldn't I get the whole reward?"

"Not on my watch you're not"

"Hey guys how was the mission?" MiraJane asked

"Ooh it was awesome Laxus was so kind he gave me the whole reward"

"Oh really?" She said while looking at Laxus

"WHAT? Don't believe her she took the whole reward without telling me"

"FINE! Here's 1,000J just shut up and stop nagging like the little girl you are." Everyone held on their mouths so they won't laugh and then after that get killed by Laxus.

"WOW! Jee thanks!" He said sarcastically.

"What?! It's better than nothing sheesh. A girl wants to do good and they ignore her" Then I sat aside.

**And that was another day with another Fairytail adventure. Wish me luck guys. Oh and stay tuned for the next chapter. (Whispers:I shouldn't say that but the romance will start in the next chapter okay? ^.)**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Couple Activities!

Chapter 3: Couples Activities

**Here is the second chapter I posted today enjoy! ^.^**

I sat at the bar with Lucy beside me. I recognized that she kept sighing every once in a while, so I went and asked her what's wrong.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay? You're sighing a lot today and we're still in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's…it's nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Then she looked at me and smiled. After that Mira-san came to join our conversation.

"Hey guys, so Mystique did you find an apartment?"

I nodded

"Yes, it's in the same building and floor as Lucy's I live to the apartment that's next to her, and it's only 100,000J a month."

"Isn't that more than Lucy's rent?"

"Yes, since the apartment's bigger"

Then Mira-san started talking with Lucy I turned around and saw Natsu talking to Lissana.

'_Oh, now I get it_' I thought.

"Hey Lucy, I want you to answer me some questions and honestly okay?" By the MiraJane was gone.

"Ummm, okay sure I guess"

"Okay! First question: Are you sad because Natsu's hanging out with Lissana and leaving you aside?"

"Well…..Um yes kinda but I don't want to be jealous I mean he talks with a lot of girls I don't know why I get so bothered when he talks with her, also he stopped visiting although I used to get so annoyed with him barging through my window and sneaks inside my house or sometimes sleeps on my bed or eats all my food I kinda miss him."

"Okay, to tell you the truth I think you like him, you know what erase think I _know_ that you like him"

"I'm not even to bother and deny because I guess I really do like him"

"Like who?" A voice from behind interrupted. We turned around and then the person we feared to be behind us _was_ behind us.

'_Eh? Speak of the devil. Or dragon, whatever fits him more_' I thought.

"Mr. Mcdonald"

"Who's that?" Both asked me confused.

"I'm sorry I just panicked okay? I'll leave you 2 alone I want to go and talk to master."

"You traitor come back here" I ignored Lucy and kept walking.

"Okay fine don't come back here but if I'm going down I'm taking you with me 1 way or another."

I left the 2 alone and walked to master's office. Then I knocked and waited for 'Come in', after I heard it I entered.

"Oh Mystique what brings you here?"

"Look master I need you to help me with something." Then I told him what I want and he smirked. (A/N: I'm not gonna tell you now what I told him. Mwaha mwahahahaha mwahaha *cough,cough*)

Then we got out and master stood on the second floor and me beside him.

"Okay, listen brats. I want the people that Mystique will name to step forward."

"Okay so I'll start with the boys." I got the my IPad and started reading the names.

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Yosh"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Whatever"

"Jellal Fernandese"

"…"

"Laxus Dreyer"

"Annoying"

"Bixlow"

"Let's go babies"

"Elfman Strauss"

"That's called being a man"

"Romoa"

"Yosh" (A/N:I made Romoa say the same thing as Natsu since Natsu is Romoa's idol.)

"Gajeel"

"Che"

"Okay now for the girls, Lucy Heartiphilia"

"Alright"

"Levy Mcgarden"

"Yay"

"MiraJane Strauss"

"Okay"

"Erza Scarlet"

"They better be cake after we're done"

"Lissana Strauss"

"okay"

"Wendy Marvell"

"I'll try my best"

"Juvia Locksar"

"Juvia will win for her Gray-sama"

"Lastly, Evergreen"

"The queen of fairies will surely win"

"Okay everyone I need for every single person in the crowd to write the most two people you prefer to be a couple"

"WHAT?" Everyone I chose screamed

"Well this is… well you can say how can I put it like a trust activity or team activity or something so get ready for after the people finish voting."

After a while:

"Okay now that the voting's done let's see the couple numbers.

Natsu and Lissana: 25

Natsu and Lucy: 10

Gray and Juvia: 30

Gray and Lucy: 33

Jelall and Erza: 45

Jellal and Lucy: 5

Laxus and Mira: 20

Bixlow and Lissana: 15

Evergreen and Elfman: 17

Romoa and Wendy: 50

Levy and Gajeel: 27

Wow look at Romoa and Wendy they are the most pair that is chosen okay now I will ask the contestants some questions and they should answer honestly and we'll be done wish them luck guys. Okay let's start since Lucy and Lissana were the 2 choices for Natsu I will ask him a question about both of them and the answer he will give me will tell which girl is closer to Natsu. Okay Natsu your question is: What's the favorite color of Lucy and Lissana?"

"That's easy Lucy obviously likes pink and Lissana likes… Ummm she likes purple no wait white yes WHITE"

" You took some time to answer about Lissana well we'll give you another chance. Second question: Wich one of the two girls likes to go out with friends but also likes peace and quiet?"

"That's way too easy of course it's Lucy"

"Well this answer is correct so that concludes that Natsu knows Lucy better. Well let's see for the two girls. Okay your first question: What is Natsu's Favorite color and food?"

"Well Natsu of course likes the color red he also like fire chicken with extra hot sauce." Lucy answered

"Nuh-uh he like BBQ the most with extra hot sauce."Lissana said

" I'm sorry Lissana but Lucy's right so Lucy and Natsu are the better couple so Lissana and Bixlow are better together while I was asking you master asked Bixlow alone and some other couple people I'm not gonna name well I'll name them now but let's continue"

"WHAT?! ME AND BIXLOW? Are you dreaming or something?"

"Okay fine wait tell the next part of asking the questions. Okay now that master and Kinana are done with the others let's say out loud the best couple okay. Master you do the honor."

"Alright thank you Mystique we'll start shall we. Okay first couple are Natsu and Lucy, after that comes Wendy and Romoa, those two got the most votes, then Erza and Jellal, wow people really liked those two, then comes Gray and Juvia, well turns out Juvia's dream might come true, Oh look at that Laxus and MiraJane this is surprising then Levy and Gajeel, Wow they remind me of beauty and the beast okay that doesn't matter then comes Bixlow and Lissana after that Evergreen and Elfman."

"Okay now that was some crazy activity don't you think?"

"It sure was, okay now listen here brats tomorrow I'm going to tell you about a little party we're going to do hope you all participate now scatter around."

A little while after that:

"MYSTIQUE" Lucy shouted

"AAAAAAH DON'T KILL ME I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE, oh no it's too late I… can see….. the…. Light… I'm dead" I lyed on the floor.

"Stop being stupid and stand up, Why did you do that stupid activity?"

"I did that stupid activity to show you that he knows you better than her and that you're perfect for each other, duh" I whispered so nobody could hear while I was still lying on the floor. "And I told you I'm dead didn't I"

"Well I guess I should thank you, so thanks. And stand up you're not dead a dead person doesn't breath"

"I'm not I'm holding my breath. OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATHE I'M REALLY DIEING HELP ME!" Then Lucy sat on me and started slapping me.

" Take a hold of yourself breathe you idiot breathe." Then I started breathing and I thanked her.

"Thank you I owe you one but next time _don't slap me_. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" She waved her hand like she didn't care.

**Well that's it for the third chapter now I can continue normally so more chapters are coming up stay tuned.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Stuck up Bitch!

Chapter 4: Stuck up B*tch

**Well this is the 2****nd**** chapter I uploaded today. Enjoy !**

Well it's just another normal day in fairytail, as normal as fairytail can get but I couldn't remove that feeling of mine that something bad will happen today. Oh well, at least we will have fun. That's what I thought until '_that' _appeared.

I was sitting on the stool bar with Levy and Lucy on each side. Lucy just kept on sighing and we got curious so we asked her.

"Lu-chan are you okay? You've been sighing a lot now"

"No, I'm so not fine. Ughh"

"Wow it's the first time she doesn't deny that she's not fine" I snorted.

"Mystique I'm serious my life is practically over"

"What do you mean Lu-chan?"

"What I mean is my stupid cousin is coming"

"What's so bad about that?"

"She's so…. I don't know how to say it but she intend to take everything that's mine, like she takes my friends, give's first impression to other people I know to show them that she's so much better than. I just hate her, the worst thing of all she's so stuck up and self-centered girl."

"Oh now I get, you're afraid that she'll see Natsu with you and steal him. Huh?"

"I guess that's a _little _bit true"

"Oh my god Lu-chan didn't deny it. It's the end of the world, oh the horror" Levy said sarcastically "Oh come on Lu-chan just give her a chance, maybe she's not so bad after all. Just like I'll try and think of being in a relationship with Gajeel" Levy muttered the last part.

"I can't give her a chance she's a pure demon send from hell. And you're thinking of giving _Gajeel _of all people a chance of being your boyfriend come on think of it Levy-chan."

"I said I'll _think _if maybe being his girlfriend isn't so bad."

"Oooh, you llllliiiike him"

"I guess so, and STOP ROLLING YOUR TONGUE LIKE THAT"

"Hello, you now I'm still here right?" I interrupted

"Hehe, y-yeah we do don't we Levy-chan?" But Levy was no were to be seen. "That traitor"

Then the guild doors were opened delicately which was weird for the mages of fairytail. And at that moment my phone started ringing. As I was walking out through the fairytail doors I accidently pushed the girl standing there.

"Uh, how dare you. Do you now who I am?" A girl that quiet looked like a rich and snotty girl said.

"Umm, let me guess, the cleaning lady?!" Then she gasped dramatically.

"This…This is unacceptable, I can't believe my cousin like a place that looks like, looks like…. Butler what does it look like?" This supposed to be cleaning lady said while snapping her fingers together in a way that made me want to puke.

"I suppose the word you're looking for M'lady is garbage can." This butler said. So I took my phone and answered.

"Hello, Um Ayame I guess I'll call you later I'm kinda busy with exterminating some snotty bees, and they're nagging a lot so I'll call you later Ja ne"

"Lucy cousin, were are you? Uh this is hopeless butler."

'_Ugh if she kept on doing that I swear she will wish she was never born_'

"I suppose M'lady that is on the bar in front of you."

"Oh a bar, maybe I'll ask for some champagne or red wine."

'_okay that's it'_

"Listen here missy if you thi-" Then suddenly Lucy's voice stopped me.

"Oh sweet cousin what brings you here so sudden?" Then we all looked weirdly at Lucy like she's some kind of a monster trying to be cute.

"What the heck happened to you?" I asked in the nicest way I could.

"Cousin, how dare you let this….this peasant talk to you like that? In some indecent way."

"Okay that's it sister it's on. Lucy hold my earings."

"Butler hold my umbrella but let me keep the gloves so I wouldn't have to touch this-this supposed to called a '_person'_ "

I tried to jump on her but something warm caught me from behind so I supposed it was Natsu.

"Natsu. Let. Me. Go. Oh I swear when I get my hands on you….." I tried pulling away from Natsu but to no avail, he was stronger.

"No, because if I would you might kill her, and she's Lucy's cousin"

"Uh, I don't care if she was also my cousin. So. Let. Me. Go."

I noticed that that stuck up b*tch calmed down and looked at Natsu.

"Cousin you didn't tell me that you now such a handsome creature, and also with some kind of unique hair color and also hair"

"HA NATSU HANSOME. DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING. HAHAHAHA." Gray said. You can see a visible popping vein from Natsu's head.

"What did you call me, porn star?"

"You heard me, flamer."

"Slippery bastard"

"Birdbrain"

"Get outta my face."

"You stink"

"Do I HEAR fighting?" Erza (thank god) interrupted.

"N-no Erza the both of us are getting along great today, as always!"

"Aye!"

"Natsu's acting like Happy again!"

"AYE SIR" Then Erza continued on talking.

"I see, well even best of friends fight sometimes but I like seeing you getting along okay?"

"Aye"

"Oh, cousin he's cute and adorable but he needs to change his clothes or styles and he'll be perfect, what do you think?"

Then Lucy mumbled "I think if you'll die in hell and turn to ashes you'll look better than this."

"I didn't quiet catch what you said could you please repeat?"

"My pleasure, I said I think if you-mph mphhph" Levy's hand stopped Lucy in her mid-sentence.

"Excuse us."

"No worries take your time, while I'll take this infamous Salamander and make him look perfect. Let's go Natsu, butler."

And by that she took Natsu's hand and walked away.

"Ugh, that b*tch why did Natsu stop me ooh if I had my hands on her I'd so kill her."

"Let me help you Mystique, since I'm her cousin I should involve in almost every single activity that involves my cousin."

"Girls that's not gonna happen." Erza interrupted while eating her favorite cake.

"W-what but Erza-"

"No buts, and that's final."

"FINE. Laxus" Suddenly some lighting struck the guild's floor.

"What you're annoying me while I'm taking my nap."

"I'm gonna need your help in making some new kind of BBQ shaped as a person. Now use your dog senses and let's go."

"I told you last time they are not DOG senses they are DRAGON senses. And I'm not gonna help you kill a person."

"What happened to the old Laxus, you completely destroyed him, just who are you?"

Erza then held her sword to my neck.

"You dare and defy me, huh? Huh, you little girl? Do you want me to slice you in 2 pieces?"

"JELLAL HELP ME YOU OWE ME ONE AND NOW I WANT YOU TO HELP ME. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. I DIDN'T EVEN GET MARRIED. WHY? WHY? CRUEL LIFE. WHY DOES GOD HATE ME? WHY? "

"Just shut up and stop being such a drama queen. And no more watching Opra for you got it? And Erza why don't you put your sword down so we can discuss this normally with no violence ok?" Jellal butted in (thank god) and saved me.

"Okay Lucy so what' with your cousin?"

"Since we were little kids she was so jealous of me and wanted to take everything I own or to surpass me in a way or another which made me hate her she stole my friend, she made first impression on some important people I know just so she can show them better than me. So later on my father started telling me 'why not be like your cousin she's amazing?' and other stuff like that."

"Don't worry Lucy you'll still be number 1 to us, isn't that right guys?"

"YEAH" Everyone shouted

"She's right Lucy no one can replace you."

"YEAH"

"We'll always stay by your side"

"YEAH"

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We'll wait until Natsu and cousin come back."

"okay"

With Natsu and Naomi(A/N:She's Lucy's cousin.)

"Oh Natsu isn't that great our names both start in 'N' it's like fate is telling us something."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Natsu said waving her off.

"So what do you want to do?"

"EAT!" Then he took a hold of her hand and ran to the nearest restaurant.

When they arrived Natsu ordered everything while Naomi just ordered water.

Then Natsu started eating. And we all know what happens when Natsu's eating, he started throwing food around like always.

"Umm, can't you eat a little bit properly?"

"Wat dpho memphn?" (What do you mean?) Spitting food on Naomi.

"I mean without… never mind, hehe you're just an adorable little man. But please stop talking while you're eating."

"Buph I alweph do phat." (But I always do that) Spitting food on Naomi again.

"Well you can stop doing that now."

"Ophay, I'll tphuy" (Okay, I'll try) Spitting food on Naomi _again._

"You know what I'm going to the restroom" She said while standing up.

"Taphe youph tiphe." (Take your time) Spitting food on Naomi_ again._

In the Restroom:

"Ughhh, you know what I'm ending this date now." (A/N:She thinks it's a date XD)

Outside:

"Oh you're done from the restroom. Wow girls sure take a hell lot of time. Ready to go?"

"I was ready to go the first I saw you eating. You eat like a pig." She said disgusted.

"I know people said that to me _a lot. _So you're not gonna pay?"

"PAY? Aren't you the gentleman, shouldn't you pay?"

"Well Lucy always pay's for me"

"Ugh fine, butler please give this restaurant 500,000J. Maybe they can make this restaurant look a little bit decent."

"Right away M'lady."

At the guild:

"Uh! They're late!" A pretty much frustrated Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lu-chan they'll come back."

"Thanks Levy-chan, but I'm not worried, it's just that I wish that the reason they're late is because my cousin fell off a cliff and died."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"TADAIMA MINNA!"

"Natsu you're back" Lucy jumped on him. "Please tell me my cousin's dead."

"What ?! No she's not she's on her way here."

"Ah Damn it.!"

Then a very mad Naomi came inside.

"So cousin how was your day out with Natsu.?"

"He's an idiot that eats like a pig, walks like one, and pretty much talks like one. I am NEVER EVER gonna come back again" And by that she walked out of the guild.

"YES THE DEVIL'S GONE. YES!"

"Oh man! I wanted to kill her, Thanks a lot Natsu. You like to destroy my dreams don't you.?"

Every one sweat dropped by that comment.

**Well this day was sure crazy, wish me luck guys. **

**The comments you gave me guys are amazing thank you so much ^.^ I'll try and work on another chapter now because I can't update for like 2 or 3 days but if I didn't update it means I didn't have time. Also on the next chapter I'll work on the plot better so you don't have to wait long.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Getting Together!

Chapter 5:Getting Together

**I'm so sorry I'm late I was going to update yesterday but I was so tired because I was shopping with my cousins in this HAYUGE mall there were many and many beautiful shoes oh these shoes and sweaters also shirts *cough* sorry I got out of control. After that my friend called me telling me all of our friends are going out so after my cousins dropped me at my friend's house, we went together to this amazing restaurant called Dip 'n Crunch the food is amazing! After that we went to a cinema watched 2 movies the new resident evil oh god AMAZING! And also step up revolution they had this cool dancing and after that we went to café called swiss café and ate icecream ect… so I didn't update well enough excuse here's your chapter, enjoy! ^.^ **

I was sleeping peacefully on my soft, soft bed. Or so I thought, somebody's banging my door _hard _and I can't sleep. '_Ugh_. _What the hell, who comes to visit at 11 o'clock'_

I stood up and walked to the door with half lidded eyes. I opened the door and the site I saw made me open my eyes.

"What the heck Levy, why are you here now?" Levy was running from my apartment's door to Lucy's, while pulling her blue hair, and saying some incoherent words. I stood in front of her and held her from her shoulders.

"Levy what is it? Tell me."

"Go, guild, Gajeel, saw, park, talk, Pantherlily, hear, like." Levy said nervously.

"Ok I got it, I'll go get Lucy just sit in the living room and do whatever guests do." After that, Levy interred my apartment, and I went in front Lucy's door and got from under the mat an extra key for her apartment, and opened the door. As I interred I saw Lucy in a towel dripping wet. Then I grabbed her hand and she stared at me confused.

"Lucy we have an emergency."

"Eh?" She said confused while blinking several times.

"You'll understand in a little while." Then I took her inside my apartment.

Meanwhile in Lucy's apartment:

Natsu and Happy entered Lucy's apartment as usual from the window.

"LUCY. WERE ARE YOU?" Natsu shouted (A/N: Duh, it's Natsu.)

"Lushy." Happy said while searching in her fridge for some fish. After they searched for quiet some time.

"That's weird Lucy's usually here by this time getting ready to go to the guild."

"Natsu look." Happy said pointing to some drips of water. They followed the trail of water until they reached half way of Mystique's door.

"Natsu do you think she's kidnapped?"

"No Happy Lucy's strong she wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Do you think we should go and tell the guild?"

"No let's not just jump to conclusions we should wait a little while." By that they went to the apartment, waiting for Lucy to come back here.

At Mystique's apartment:

I explained to Lucy what happened and she understood instantly. So now we're talking to Levy about the events and what happened with her.

"So Levy what happened that it got you so worked up at 11 o'clock and you came and woke me up?"

"Gomen, what happened is that I found Gajeel in the park."

**Flashback:**

**Normal P.O.V:**

_Levy was walking to the guild early as usual. While she was walking she found Gajeel and Pantherlily talking together and it looked like the issue they were discussing was quiet important, so she decided to sneak behind the huge oak tree and listen to their conversation._

"_Don't be such a wuss Gajeel I'm sure she'll understand your feelings for her." Lily said._

'_Wait Gajeel likes someone.' Levy thought rather disappointed._

"_I can't just go there and tell her 'Hey Levy I like you very much, so could you be my girlfriend?' this will be called being crazy, or insane, I mean we're so different I'm some bad guy who hurted her before and I'm and fucken huge asshole, and she's an innocent little bookworm I don't even think she likes me back, what the heck am I saying? I don't like her, I love her. Every time I breathe her sent it drives me crazy, makes me want to jump on her and devour her." Gajeel explained_

"_Wow Gajeel, you got it bad. Real, real bad. If I were you I'd go and tell her before someone gets her."_

'_Wait a second, G-gajeel loves me? Oh god what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?' Levy panicked and after that she ran to her bestfriends houses for some help, you know what scratch that for major help._

**End of flashback**

"And that's what happened." Levy explained.

"OH MY GOD LEVY-CHAN, YOU'RE SO LUCKY." Lucy practically squeaked, and jumped from her place because of the excitement. (A/N: Shouldn't the towel fall?)

"Lu-chan I don't know. I don't feel lucky."

"Huh?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"Well you can say that yes Levy is lucky, but she's just shy she can't go and tell Gajeel she likes him, it will be hard and she may get embarrassed and nervous, and when a person is nervous everything goes wrong." Then I looked at Levy and continued. " Don't worry Levy I'll think of something that'll help you out okay?"

"Thanks, Mystique-chan." By that Levy went to the guild and Lucy went to her apartment and I went back to sleep.

In Lucy's apartment:

As Lucy entered her apartment she was welcomed by a serious looking Salamander, a serious Salamander is never good. '_Oh boy' _Lucy thought.

"N-Natsu w-what b-brings you h-here? And w-were i-is H-happy?" Lucy mentally slapped herself for stuttering, but she couldn't help it under his intense gaze.

"Happy's in the kitchen eating your fish." Natsu continued giving her the intense gaze while he walked up to her.

"U-uh o-okay, I-I'll just g-go a-and c-change so w-we could g-go t-to the g-guild." She said while taking a step back, which lead to Natsu taking a step towards her. It continued at this process until Lucy hit the wall, Natsu in front of her trapped her between his arms and his leg between her legs.

Lucy started blushing hard at the closeness between them. She kept starring at everything except him. Suddenly the floor looked so interesting. After a while Natsu broke the awkward silence.

"Lucy look at me." Lucy cringed at his tone, she looked at him for a second and then continued to stare at the floor.

"Lucy I said look at me." But she didn't apply his request and kept starring at the ground. Then he took a hold of her chin by his hand and pushed her face up so she would be looking at him.

"Lucy were where you?" Then Lucy mumbled something incoherent.

"What? I didn't quiet catch your voice is too low."

"I-I was a-at M-Mystiques apartment."

"In your towel?" Natsu asked obviously he didn't believe her.

"Well yeah her apartment is the one next door." Then she fwlt to strong arms around her she looked up to see Natsu hugging her.

"Thank god you're okay I was so scared, Happy was even crying. Don't you ever leave without putting a note or telling me okay? I don't know what'll happen to me or what I'll do if something happened to you or you left, never do that again got it?" Lucy then relaxed in his arms and hugged him back. And the way Natsu asked her a question it didn't sound like a question more like a command. '_I really did make them worry about me huh?' _Lucy thought.

"Don't worry I won't scare you again like that_._" She said as she played with his spiky pink hair. To her surprise it was so soft like silk.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise." By that Natsu hugged her tighter as if he let her go she'll run away. _'Lucy feels so nice to hug, I want to keep hugging her forever. If only she knew.' _Natsu thought.

'_I wish we could stay like this forever. It feels so nice being in his arms like this. If only he knew.' _Lucy thought.

Both of them were busy by the company of each other and by their thoughts of also each other, that neither of them recognized a pissed looking take-over mage watching them from behind the entrance. (A/N: Yes Lucy forgot to close her door.)

At the guild:

Levy was sitting at the usual table while reading her new book, she failed to notice that someone was looking at her. Then she averted her eyes from her book to the guild doors as they were opened rather quietly, after that not only her eyes but everyone else's bulged out of their place as they watched the two blushing mages walking together _alone. _ And what surprised them that _Natsu _was _blushing_.

Then some random person broke the silence. "Are you two dating?"

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"NO! Me and Natsu are just nakamas nothing more." Lucy cringed as the word nakama she herself wished they were more than this but she didn't know about Natsu.

"She says" Some other person said that.

"Yeah, just nakamas." Natsu said looking _disappointed?!_

After that everyone went to what they were always doing. Lucy went to Mira while Natsu went to start a fight with Gray.

Levy just continued reading, but then was interrupted when Droy came holding flowers while shaking nervously.

"Um Droy, are you alright?" Levy asked with the hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah I j-just wanted t-to a-ask you s-something." Droy stuttered

"Sure. What do you want?" She said while putting her book away and giving him the most innocent smile.

"I-I w-wanted t-to ask y-you i-if y-you'd l-like t-t-to g-go on a-a-a d-d-d-ate?"

"Psh, like hell Levy would go with a pussy like you, you could barely protect yourself. What if something happened? Huh? It's a hundred years too soon for you to take something on like that." Someone huffed from behind Levy, she turned around and noticed it was Gajeel.

"I-I'm sorry L-levy." Droy stuttered.

"No, wait Droy." But Droy was long gone. Then she looked at Gajeel while anger was visible in her eyes. "How could you? Who are you to choose instead of me? Huh? Answer me. You know what don't answer, just what were you thinking?! Didn't you think that maybe I wanted to say yes?"

"Listen Levy-" But Levy interrupted Gajeel.

Then Levy continued while poking his chest "No _you_ listen Gajeel, I don't care what your reason was, but you had no right to do what you just did right know. I thought you now me better than that, I was going to reject him either ways because I like _you *poke* _not him, I was going to tell you, but why Gajeel? I don't understand what I'm saying right now my mind is mixed with many emotions right no-" Then Gajeel stopped her with a kiss, but not just any kiss, he licked her lower lip seeking for entrance which she gladly accepted. They didn't care about the loud cheers around them, because nothing can stop them when they are in there little own world.

When they (finally) stopped making out, everyone surrounded them congratulating them, just then the guild doors opened, revealing a tired looking mage which was our lazy Mystique. Levy ran to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Your idea of making Droy ask me out so Gajeel will confess and ask me out worked." Then she hugged her again.

'_What plan?! I didn't do anything. Oh well, might as well take all the credit.'_ Mystique thought.

"Of course, anything for one of my best friends." She replied while giving her a smile. Then she walked to the bar and ordered some lemonade. _'Well at least it's easier now. One down, seven to go.'_

Mystique P.O.V:

Then I looked around and saw Lucy sitting on Natsu's lap while he was hugging her protectively and don't forget possessively, while she rested her little head on his muscular toned chest. At that sight I smirked and took a picture using my phone. But then the next thing I saw made me drop my smile. A very jealous looking short white haired girl was looking at their way, with a glint of evil, jealousy, and anger in her eyes.

'_Oh boy this isn't good.'_

**Well this was a Gale and a hint of Nalu. Hope you enjoyed it ^.^ I'll start with the next chapter kay? **

**Ja ne!**


	6. THEY SLEPT TOGETHER!

Chapter 6: THEY SLEPT TOGETHER?!

**Well this is the 2****nd**** chappy today enjoy! **

**P.S. this is just a filler I HAD TO WRITE IT XD(Nalu)**

Lucy's apartment:

Lucy woke up because of the annoying sun rays in her. As she was stirring she felt something around her waist pushing her tighter around this muscular looking chest, she shot her eyes wide open, and screamed as she saw Natsu was the one who was beside her. Second later I barged inside her apartment holding a bat.

"What? What is it? Did something happen? Is the bugler a mage?" I panicked while looking around.

"No, nothing I just freaked out when I saw Natsu."

"Why? Where is- O boy I can't believe it you had sex with Natsu o this is gonna be awesome." I stopped myself in mid-sentence by the _incredible _scene in front of me.

"WHAT? No I didn't he just barge in while I'm sleeping and sleeps beside me."

"I know I'm just teasing ya. Well if you don't need me I'll go back to sleep." I said while walking away.

"Wait, who sleeps at 9:30 o'clock. Should'nt you get ready to go to the guild?"

"No I sleep tell 1 o'clock that's why I get so late to the guild well, bye now."

"Wait, don't tell anybody about what you just saw, okay? Please." Lucy begged.

"Huh, fine."

"THANK YOU." After Mystique got out, Natsu woke up.

"Huh? Lucy what's with the loud sounds? I want to sleep." By now Lucy had a visible popping vein.

"Natsu." She said, in a low and creepy voice that send chills through Natsu's spine. And not the kind of fluffy feeling. "Well you now. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FREAKIN' BED?" She shouted.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing? I'm apparently sleeping." Then he plopped his head back to the soft and fluffy pillow. Then a dark aura started emitting out of Lucy's body, that had Natsu's eyes wide open, and him being wide awake, after that she gave him her famous 'Lucy kick' out of the window. And the people sailing their boats along the canal got to see a pink-haired dragon slayer mage being pushed from a two-storey building.

At the guild:

"Jeez!" Natsu complained when he got to the guild. "That damn Lucy!"

"What's up?" Grey asked.

"She pushed me out of a freakin' window!"

"Why?" Elfman joined in the conversation.

"Oh," Natsu rolled his eyes. "Because I slept with her."

"Y-y-you-!" Elfman stuttered, then punched the air, crimson-faced. "Sleeping together is MAN!"

"That doesn't even mean anything." Natsu muttered.

Grey was staring at Natsu. "You…slept with Lucy?"

"What?" From the next table, Alzack, Bisca, Levy, Droy, Jet and Gajeel joined the conversation. Mirajane, who had been listening in, edged closer. "You slept with Lucy?!"

"Yeah," Natsu shrugged. "I sleep with her a lot."

"_WHAT_?!"

By that sentence, Cana spit her beer that she was drinking, Erza choked on her cake while Laxus choked in his own spit, Mira fainted, Gray froze, Elfman's eyes bulged from their place, and other had nose bleed or rather fainted.

Erza being the first to recover from this shock stumbled towards Natsu and spoke.

"D-did I just hear you right? N-Natsu?!"

"What was it like?" Gajeel demanded.

Natsu sighed. "It's great. Lucy smells so good and she's so soft and comfortable…"

"Keep going!" Gajeel grinned.

"Yeah!" Makarov cheered and Mirajane shot him a reproving look.

"Is she good?" Grey butted in.

_Good?_ By now Natsu was confused, but he just nodded.

"Yeah, of course- she's the best."

Everyone in Fairy Tail squealed.

"Oh god, what happened to our pure innocent Lucy?" Alzack was practically sulking by now.

"What do you mean? I just slept with her. I didn't do a crime, now did I ? Sheesh." Natsu said innocently

"It's the end of the world Natsu had found a girl that accepted him, and she even slept with him." Gray said dramatically.

"What do you mean stripper?"

"I'm so not a stripper."

"Oh yeah, then what happened to your clothes?"

"Ah, crap" Then he went somewhere to find his missing clothes,

"Loser" Muttered Natsu.

Then the guild doors opened and revealed Mystique.

"Hey guys, what's with these weird faces?"

"N-nothing, but were is Lucy?" Mira asked, after she just revived from her fainting.

"Well, she's not coming here today, because her back and legs are hurting her."

At that everyone in the guild widened their eyes and had their jaws dropped. And all had the same thought '_They really slept together.'_

But they really wanted to make sure of it so they made a plan.

Next day:

Of course Natsu was beside Lucy in bed.

Natsu woke up in the early hours of the morning.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Lucy.

"Lucy?" He said.

Lucy was still deeply asleep.

Natsu sighed and rolled on his back, then looked down and realized their hands were linked.

He reddened.

When he looked at her sleeping face, his heart melted just a little.

With sudden urgency, he moved closer to her face, poised.

"IT'S TRUE!"

"_Wha_-?" Natsu turned to see the entire Fairy Tail guild who had suspended themselves outside Lucy's window by ropes, ladders, magic ect….

"They really _are_ sleeping together!" Gajeel announced.

"So it's true!" Erza cried.

"Who'd have thought?" Muttered Grey.

"Juvia wants to do it with Grey-sama!"

"I'm too young to see this!" Wendy cried.

Makarov shook his head, turning pink. "Young love…"

"Wh-what the hell are you guys doing here?!" Natsu yelled, red-faced.

Lucy opened her eyes and was met with about fifty other guilty pairs staring her back.

"Oh, what the hell?"

All at once, someone lost their balance outside, crashed into the person behind them and the entire Fairy Tail guild fell head-long onto the road outside Lucy's building.

"Oh god, and Natsu what are you doing in my bed _again?!" _Lucy spat.

"Uh, I well I….. I …" And before Natsu could continue he was thrown _again _through the window. Poor, poor Natsu he never learns. Oh well.

**Hope you enjoyed it ^.^ oh and give me your opinion if next chappy should be Rowen or Elfever. Please and thanks.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Technology!

Chapter 7: Technology

**I loved this chappy and it was long just for you guys. So enjoy !**

Everything was normal today, as normal as it can get in Fairytail… Or not, the weirdness started to spread this morning. It started when Mystique woke up early, and went to the guild _early_. Everyone was on a mission except team Natsu, Mstique, Mira, master, Jellal (A/N: I didn't forget him XD), Juvia, Wendy, Charla, and Luxus.

"YOU CRUEL FIEND, HOW DARE YOU?" And that's how our day started, by me shouting while looking at my IPad.

"M-mystique-chan is everything okay?" Mira asked while sweat dropping.

"No it's not okay. Why cruel fate? Why does god hate me?"

"Is something going to happen? I-is the guild going to get attacked?"

"Nah, that's nothing, this matter is worse than even when Zeref attacks you, and Natsu almost died on Tenrou island."

Everyone looked at me with worry and fear in this eyes waiting for me to continue.

"This cruel bastard, how dare he make me like a song that was for Taylor Swift and was nightcored? What kind of dark magic is this?!"

Everyone sweat dropped after they heard what I said.

"W-what? This was the bad matter, that is even worse then Zeref attacking us?"

"You also forgot _and_ bringing Achnologia."

"WHAT? Did you say Achnologia will be summoned?" Master interrupted.

"Duh, didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"Okay, who is Taylor Swift?" Gray asked.

"And is she a hottie?" Master continued.

"Taylor Swift is a singer from my uh… from my country. And master this is Taylor Swift." I said showing him a picture of her. He then whistled.

"Can you get me an appointment with her?" Then Mira came and shot him a glare. "O-on second thought, I don't think I need that appointment anymore." Then Mira nodded her head in approval of what he just said.

"Oh, Mystique-san, why were you laughing this morning?" Little Wendy asked me.

"Ah, I was reading Fanfiction."

"What's that?"

"It's stories about you, written by your fans."

"Really?" Natsu joined our conversation.

"Yup."

"Can you read us some stories?"

"Um, sure. Since there's nothin' to do." Then the 2 huge doors revealing 2 persons and 2 exceeds.

"Yo, fairies." Sting said as he entered with Rogue, Lector, and Frosch.

Then I started screaming while jumping up and down and pointing at them.

"AAAH, OMGG! IT'S HIM. YAY!" Then I ran to them.

"Guess a fairy, is one of our fan girls." Sting huffed.

"Don't get to cocky of yourselves." I said while picking up Frosch. "I was talking about Fro he's so cute and adorable." I continued while hugging him. Then I looked at him. "Do you want some fish while I read some stories?"

"Hey! Why don't you ask me if I want some fish?" Happy interjected.

"Cause I don't wanna."

"Fro wants some fish." Fro replied.

"KAWAII" I said while hugging him.

"What? A fairy's going to read for other fairies so they can sleep." Sting scoffed.

"Nuh-uh. It's a fanfiction stories about all of you guys."

"Oh, really. Then I think we'll stay."

"Yay, so I can keep Fro with me until you go."

"Yay, Fro is happy." Fro snuggled closer to me.

"Oh boy. He got attached to her, good luck Rogue with taking him back."

"It's okay, I'll keep him if you want."

"What? No Frosch is mine." Rogue interjected.

"Well, can you stop blabbering and let us start with this fanfiction?!" Mira said.

"Okay, just let me find a story." I smirked at the choice I got. "Okay guys, I found them so gather around." After that everyone that was there was gathered around me, while Fro just sat on my lap, snuggling every once in a while. Then I cleared my throught and started reading.

**What is Strength? **

Natsu: Maybe there is something that'll help me become an S-class mage.

Sting: Oh please, probably something that talks about love or friendship being the true strength. So it's probably boring.

Frosch: Fro wants to listen to Mysti-san.

Me:*hugs Fro* Oh, you're so cute.

Erza: Continue reading or else.? * Dark aura*

Me: A-aye.

**Author: petpermint**

Lucy: Weird name.

Me: Ugh, no comment.

**Summary: One-shot, set after chapter 291. Behind the smirks of a certain blonde Sabertooth member, lies something more pure and honest. Thinking he could hied it forever, he continues putting on that mask. What happen if he sees the blonde beauty from Fairy Tail being gravely injured by Minerva? Will all be revealed?**

Lucy: The author sure knows the real beauty.

Gray: Don't get to cocky.

Lucy: *Dark aura* WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Gray: I said you sure are.

Lucy: Nice save.

Sting: She's scary.

Rogue: *nods vigorously*

**"LUCY!" Natsu and the rest of the fairies from Fairy Tail shouted as the blonde celestial mage hung limply outside the ball of circle.**

**"Call the medics!" the referee ordered.**

**Simply said, the whole stadium was in chaos. Minerva smirked and cackled loudly for everyone to hear. This was the power of Sabertooth – the true power of Sabertooth. From my peripheral vision, I could see Jiemma looking on with a proud smile on his face. The master tilted his head a little and spotted Rogue averting his eyes from the battered body of that Fairy Tail mage. Upon this sight, his brows furrowed slightly. I hurriedly started cheering for Minerva and put on that infamous smirk of mine. Jiemma was already mad at me for losing to Fairy Tail at that competition, and I cannot have him being mad at me again.**

Sting: WHAT? I'll lose against _Natsu.!_

Rogue: Sting it's just a story.

Me: No he'll really lose against Natsu TWO times, and Rogue you'll lose once against him.

Sting: Yeah right, how do you know?

Me: I know everything I'm an informative mage. I even know about you and Lector and your promise to him.

Sting: WHAT? Oh gosh that means I'll really lose. *sulking inn emo corner* Why? Why cruel fate?

**Knowing that her opponent did not have any chance of recovery, Minerva dropped the celestial mage onto the ground like a rag doll. While cheering for my guild mate, I could see the dark smile on her face. This was why Jiemma adored her so much and why she was considered to be the strongest in Sabertooth. I felt the glares of the Fairy Tail members upon our guild and a burning one from a certain fire dragon slayer, in particular, that was directed at me. Natsu Dragneel. I wonder how much he hates me now that his best friend has been gravely injured. The best friend of Natsu Dragneel – Lucy Heartfilia.**

Natsu: Oh my god I'm your best friend. *Tackles Lucy while rubbing his face against her's*

Lector: How could they be best friends if they're dating?

Mira: Oh sweet, sweet Lector they're past dating, they even slept together. *smirk*

Lector, Rogue, Sting: WHAT?

Frosch: Mysti-san what does slept together mean?

Wendy: Frosch is right, what does it mean?

Me: *eyes widen* It means that they slept in the same house but different rooms.

Wendy and Frosch: Ah!

Rogue: *Whispers* Nice save!

Me: Thanks.

**The name of this blondie never really stood out to me. Until now, that is. I remembered the first time I saw her. I was bragging about how I had slayed my parent dragon to Natsu, the mage I had idolized seven years ago, until he disappeared, along with the other strong people of the guild. His disappearance caused me to lose hope in dragon slayers and the purpose of my magic. To clear all these doubts, I was determined. Determined to hunt down dragons and slay them. How ironic that the very first and last dragon which I would slay would be my own parent. I did not feel particularly proud about it; neither did I feel depressed over it, but even so, I boasted about it to Natsu. I was only interested in Natsu's reaction, but from time to time, I could feel another's gaze on me. Yet, whenever I shifted my eyes to look for owner of that pair of eyes, I would find the aversion of a certain pair of brown orbs belonging to Lucy Heartfilia. I never understood why she watched me so closely.**

Lucy: They make me sound like a stalker.

**Until our second meeting****.**

Natsu: YOU SAW HIM AGAIN?

Luxus: Why do you care? You jealous?

Natsu: I….Um…I….. On to the story

Luxus, Sting, and Rogue: *smirks* You llllllllliiiiiiike her.

Natsu: No I don't and stop rolling your tongue.

Happy: Aye! That's my line.

**Our second meeting was when the first day of the tournament had ended. I didn't even notice her until she called me, much to my surprise.**

**"Hey! Sting-kun! STING-KUN!" she shouted, breaking my chain of thoughts.**

**"What do you want?" I snarled, not particularly pleased to be speaking to a Fairy.**

**"Nah, just heading somewhere and you seemed lonely."**

**I snickered, "You do realize that you are alone too, right?"**

**The charming smile of the girl in front of me faltered and I panicked for a moment. Have I said something wrong? As if nothing was wrong, she looked up again and plastered the grin over her face. This time, it looked force.**

**"I just needed to get a breather. Oh well, nice meeting you! I'll let you do your own things now!"**

**I nodded, feeling a little dumbfounded. I was shocked mostly because I thought that she hated me, but hearing her farewells, I thought otherwise.**

**As she walked away, there was a strong urge in me to follow her, but I resisted it. As I walked further, I caught sight of a group of punks, just a little younger than me.**

**I was about to ignore them when I heard one of theme whispering, "Hey, isn't that the mage from Fairy Tail today? The one who lost to the Raven Tail?"**

**"Oh, that pathetic little mage? It looks like it, why?"**

Lucy: Oh no sister, give me that IPad, and I'll show them who's pathetic.

Me: Nooooooo! *slaps her hands* NO TOUCHY!

Lucy: A-aye!

Frosch: Fro thinks Lucy-san's acting like Happy.

Juvia: Get her Mystique-san, show her what happens when she's a love rival for Gray-sama's heart against Juvia.

Sting: *sweat dropped* She's crazy.

Happy: Aye!

**"Let's have some fun with her!"**

**"Sounds great, we were looking for something to do anyway!"**

**My ears perked up and I swirled back to see the smug grins on the three punks who were just whispering to each other. I decided to observe a while more before deciding if my help was needed.**

**"Hey blondie," the guy with the red Mohawk licked his lips.**

**"Nice body you got there," his friend with the shaved head winked.**

**"W-what do you want from me?" Lucy stuttered, one of her hands going to her belt****.**

Lucy: What the heck? Why I am the one targeted?

Sting: Isn't it obvious cause they said you're weak.

Lucy: Why you little-?

Luxus: Will you shut the fuck-

Erza: Laxus Language.

Luxus: Yeah, yeah whatever.

**"It's dark, and you are alone, and since we were bored, we decided to have a little fun," the last of the group said suggestively.**

**Unable to withstand it any longer, I took a step out of the shadows and warned, "You better get away from her."**

Frosch: Sting to the rescue!

Sting: Shut up.

Frosch:*tears in his eyes*

Me: *see's Frosch- dark aura* Why you little- *holds a mug and throws it at him*

Sting: *Dodges it* Ha miss me, miss me, now you have to kiss me!

Me: PERVERT! *Hits him on the head*

Happy: He llllllliiiiiiiikes you!

Me: Shut it cat.

Happy: A-aye!

**The three punks squinted, unable to see my face in the dark, and then smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"**

**"XXX **_**RYU NO HOKO**_**!" I opened his mouth to attack them, purposely missing them by a millimeter.**

**The three faces turned white and they slumped down, horrified by their near-death experience, while I stormed towards the stunned celestial mage and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the park. It was only until we have reached the park that I realized that I had such a tight grip on her wrist that it had left a red mark on it. I dropped her arm immediately and looked away sheepishly.**

**"Sorry," I muttered.**

**I cringed, realizing how out of character I was. If the master was to know how I was behaving right now, he would have expelled me out of the guild. Thankfully, Minerva was busy right now, and in her place was Yukino, or it would have spelt 'double trouble'.**

**I was still deep in thought when suddenly I was smacked in the head.**

Natsu: Way to go, Luce!.

**"Ouch! What the hell?" I yelped in pain. "What was that for? In case you have forgotten, I just saved your life back there!"**

**"Hmmph!" Lucy snorted, "As if I needed your help! I could have dealt with those jerks myself!"**

**"Like you would be able to handle them yourself! They targeted you precisely because they thought you were weak!"**

Lucy: *slaps Sting* JERK!

Natsu: *laughs hard* Way to go _dragon slayer_ hahahhahaha.

Sting: What the fuck?

Lucy: Language. You're lucky I didn't take you outside.

Sting: Why?

Gray: * remembers a bad memory, then shudder* Don't ask.

**Lucy's eyes widened and I saw her eyes tearing up. I slammed my hands over my mouth then to my head.**

**"Sor-" I started, but was stopped by her hand, which was held in front of my face.**

**"No, don't say it. I have got enough pity as it is on one day. At least someone managed to tell me the truth to my face."**

**"That's not true!" I argued.**

**"Then tell me, what is the truth? Is it not true that the group of idiots eyed me because they knew I was weak?"**

**"Y-yes, but they **_**thought**_** that you were weak."**

**"And why did they think that way? Wasn't it because of the match I lost today?"**

**"Hold on a minute," I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. "When someone is more powerful than you, it doesn't mean that you are weak!"**

**I saw the determination in her eyes flickering for a split second before I felt a kick in my shin.**

**"What the fu-?" I cursed and started hoping on one foot.**

**"You deserved it. I couldn't breathe with your smelly hand over my mouth **_**and**_** my nose!" she scowled, cutely, if I might add.**

Erza: Eww! I don't think he washes his hands.

Rogue: To tell you the truth I never saw him washing them.

Everyone: *watches in disgust Sting then move away two feet from him*

Rogue: *Smirks*

**"Anyway, did you understand what I just said?" I glared at her, not really forgiving her for hurting me, yet.**

**"I'm no idiot, of course I understood. Just one thing, though. Since you said that, why do you want to keep proving that you are stronger than Natsu?"**

**I kept quiet, not knowing how to answer her question.**

**Finally, I flicked her nose, "That's none of your business. Back to the main topic: Stop. Saying. You. Are. Weak. Okay?"**

**She rubbed her nose in annoyance, "What has it got to do with you?"**

**I shrugged, "I like celestial mages, that's all. Plus, I don't think you are weak."**

Lucy: You also like Yukino?

Sting: Well I'm not sure.

Lucy: *Slaps him* you 2 timing pig.

Everyone: * Laughs*

**A pinkish tint filled her cheeks as she looked away. Even though it was rather dark, I could still see that colour beneath the lamp post we were seated under.**

**"Thanks, that compliment was one of the best birthday presents I have received so far," she muttered, only loud enough for me to hear with my keen senses.**

**"It's your birthday?" I exclaimed a little too** **loudly.**

**"Yes, what of it?" she snapped. "Let's not make such a big deal out of it, alright?"**

**"And you are not in your guild celebrating, because?"**

**"I told you, I needed a breather. I couldn't handle a celebration on a day like this."**

**"Did they forget?" I smirked.**

**"I said, NO!" she shouted in exasperation. "How could I celebrate when I just disgraced my guild's name?"**

**I put back my serious face. There was the talk about her being 'weak' again.**

**I sighed, but before I could say anything else, she gave me a side glance, "If you are really that concerned about me not having a birthday celebration, there's nothing to worry about. I told the guild that they could celebrate it after we have won first place at the tournament."**

**I gave her a smug smile, "So, am I invited to the party? And I'm ignoring the comment about the first place because you and I know that Saber tooth will get that spot."**

**She stuck out her tongue at me, "Depends on my mood, but I will try to reserve an invitation for you and your buddy. That's if you guys dare to even take a step into our guild. Anyway, I have to go back to the guild now. It was nice talking to you. I am starting to think that my birthday wasn't so depressing after all."**

Sting: You're really stubborn aren't you.?

Natsu: Tell me about it.

Lucy: *dark aura and a creepy smile* Natsu, Sting will you go for a little while with me outside.

Natsu: WHAT? No, anything but outside, anything…

By that the three of them were out, screams were heard and everytime a scream emitted they cringed. After a while 2 bruised and defeated dragon slayers came inside with a blonde smiling in a creepy way.

Lucy: what are you waiting for continue.

**I nodded and gave her my most charming smile.**

**Unexpectedly, she snapped her fingers, "No wonder it felt weird that day!"**

**I raised my brows and looked at her with confusion.**

**"Why are you unhappy?" She asked with a straight face.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"The smile that you gave Natsu when you were bragging about how you slayed your dragon seemed to be missing a sparkle. Why?"**

Sting: I'm sorry Miss Heartiphilia not everybody like you can carry a sparkling smile 24/7 a day like you.

**"I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia. Not everybody can carry a sparkling smile 24/7 a day like you."**

Sting: SEE!

Rogue: These stories aren't half bad you now.

Lucy and Sting: Shut up.

**Lucy rolled her eyes, and continued, "It doesn't look like the smile of someone knowing that he is stronger than his rival."**

**I did not believe it. She could saw through me with just one look. The feelings that I, only I, myself, knew of.**

**"Oh well, I don't know if we are counted as friends, but if there's anything troubling you, you can always talk to me, or maybe Natsu, if he is still not angry at you. Bye, got to go!" Lucy waved her hand.**

**I was still frozen in place when she waved goodbye. Realizing that I might not get any alone time with her anymore, I ran up to her and pulled her by her wrist. The other hand went around her waist. The hand that was initially holding onto her wrist went to her face. I stroked her cheeks, which then flared red and grabbed hold of her face by her chin. I felt her both hands on my chest, trying to push me away from her.**

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Sting: This is bullshit. No way you're gonna continue.

Lucy: I second that.

Mira: NO, she has to continue *everyone nods in agreement*

Master: Majority rules.

**"Happy birthday," I blew into her ears gently. Her blonde hair floated gently behind her ears.**

**Then, I tilted her heads sideways, and slight upwards, and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks.**

A lot of silence.

**As quickly as I had grabbed hold of her in my arms, I released her and took a step back. I put on my signature smirk, "Your birthday present. Enjoy the rest of your day."**

**With that, I walked away from her, with my hands behind my head, hoping that she could not see the pink colour creeping towards my cheeks and ears.**

**That was the second time I met her.**

**Lucy Heartfilia.**

The silence broke and the laughter erupted. Even the cool and collected Rogue was holding his sides.

Rogue: STING… BLUSHING…. LAUGHING….. HAHAHAHHAHA

Sting: SHUT THE FUCK UP IT'S NOT FUNNY.

Lucy: STING LANGUAGE.

Sting: A-AYE!

**It was the middle of the night as I stood outside the infirmary, hiding in the shadows. I could see her guild mates pacing outside the ward. Even though the Fairy Tail master had already chased most of them away, there were still many of them here, and I could name a few. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, that air dragon slayer, Mirajane Strauss and her siblings, and even Gajeel Redfox. I could not recognize the rest.**

**The moment the doctor walked out, he was engulfed by the swarm of the worried Fairies. Even with my good hearing, I was unable to hear what was being said. I continued watching as some of them reluctantly went home expressionlessly, while Lucy's group members rushed into the room to see her, not forgetting Makarov.**

**"Why don't you ask someone how she is?" a voice spoke out.**

Me: I bet 1,000J that it's Rogue.

Mira: I bet 500J.

Laxus: 600J

Master: Screw that, 800J.

**"Are you insane? Not only will they start attacking me, so will Jiemma-sama!" I shouted softly.**

**"How long more are we going to be controlled by him, the person we call our master? Is this what a guild is supposed to be? If one of us were to be gravely injured, will our guild members wait outside the room like the scene you have just witnessed, or will they cheer for us to be exiled from our own guild?"**

**I kept quiet, knowing the answers to all the questions Rogue had just asked.**

Me: Zing, I won. Now Rogue cough up. *stretches her arm*

Rogue: WHAT? I didn't bet anything.

Mira: If you didn't pay up you'll get beat up.

Rogue: A-aye! *throws money on a near table, everyone goes to take the money he betted on*

**"What is strength, Sting? For what reason, are we pursuing it? Haven't we proven our worth?"**

**"Shut your preachings," I snapped.**

**"I hope you know what to do."**

**I pursed my lips and spied on the room Lucy Heartfilia was in. When I saw everyone exiting the room, I waited for a while more before entering. The moment I closed the door, I saw the patient shuffling in her bed.**

**"How are you?" I asked softly, wincing at the sight of her overly bruised face and body.**

**She tried to push herself up, but I stopped her.**

**She tried chuckling, but stopped because of the pain. Instead, she put on her glimmering smile and replied, "Not dead yet. Is Minerva-san pissed that I'm not dead yet?"**

**I looked down apologetically, "S-she – I'm sorry." Not knowing what else to say.**

**"What's there to be sorry of? I spotted your fake smile in the stands before I lost my consciousness. When your guild was cheering because of your win, remember?" She whispered slowly and gently.**

**Before I could say anything else, the door flew open.**

**Natsu had fireballs in both hands and was baring his fangs towards me, "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?"**

**"Are you here to see if Lucy is still alive? Well, sorry to disappoint you! She still is! Now get out of here and tell this to your master: Fairy Tail will never let you off for what you have done to our nakama. Your guild will pay!" He continued with a growl.**

**As reckless as I had heard he was, he threw the fireballs towards me. I dodged one of them and saw the other heading towards Lucy's bed.**

**"Lucy!" I dived in front of the fireball, which landed squarely on my chest.**

Sting: Damn I saved her again!

Lucy: Got a problem with that? Or do you want to go outside for a little while.

Sting: N-no no p-problem!

Lucy: Good.

**I coughed in pain, and felt Lucy struggling to get out of her bed. She almost fell onto the ground, if not for Natsu's quick reflexes, she would have been even more injured.**

**After putting her onto the bed gently, Natsu frowned, "You threw yourself to protect Lucy, why?"**

**"Wouldn't you have done the same?"**

**"Yes, but it's only right – she's my nakama."**

**I paused, not knowing what else to say.**

**"Please, Natsu-san, please listen to us," my friend popped into the room, interrupting our conversation.**

**"St-Sting isn't a bad person. I can vouch for that, even though you might not trust me. Indeed, we did slay our dragons, but that was because we were tricked by Jiemma-sama. Our greatest mistake was to join Saber tooth. Ever since we joined his guild, we have been trapped in Jiemma-sama's clutches. Strength had to be our main priority, even though we didn't want it to be. We wanted to belong to a guild similar to yours, where everybody cares about every member."**

Sting: That's so not true.

Rogue: Well it's only half true.

Sting: ROGUE.!

Me: Puh-lease when you see what your pretty little Master that Natsu over there hurted him _alone_ and beated your S-Class mages, what he did you'll regret ever joining Sabertooth.

Everyone: WHAT?

Rogue: N-natsu beating the S-class mages and hurting master t-that's impossible.

Me: You better believe it or wait till the time comes and you'll see.

Natsu: AWSOME!

Me: And Natsu, in the S-class exams, You'll beat Gildarts but not litterly.

Everyone except Natsu: WHAT? AGAIN.

Me: ON TO THE STORY.

**Rogue practically listed out all the insecurities I ever had, since joining Saber tooth. He knew too. He knew what I have been feeling for the past years, and to think that I always thought I had hidden my feelings well. Having my own feelings being revealed like that, I finally understood what was important to me – it wasn't strength, it was finding a place where I would belong. Shocking even myself, I burst into tears and slumped down onto my knees, using one arm to try and support myself on Lucy's hospital bed.**

**I felt a pat on my head, and looked up.**

**Lucy was giving out a warm smile, her battered up face did not destroy that beauty she held within, and she asked, "How would you like to join Fairy Tail?"**

**Natsu's jaws dropped upon hearing Lucy's invitation.**

**I hesitated, "What about Jiemma-sama? He will never let us go."**

**This time, to my surprise, it was Natsu who answered with a determined grin on his face, "You have Fairy Tail behind you! Besides, we owe them a payback for what they did to Lucy!"**

**I wiped my tears and a smile slowly spread over my face as I nodded my head.**

**Knowing that I have the chance to escape from Jiemma's control, I felt myself returning to my original self.**

**I put on an arrogant smirk and faced Lucy, "The first thing I would do when I become a Fairy Tail member is to woo you!"**

**"WHAT?" Natsu cried.**

**The End…..**

"The. End," Sting said, gritting his teeth.

Erza was crying, while Lucy was handing he napkins "It…. It was so…"

"I know Erza….. I know" Lucy tried to calm her down.

"I would never become a Fairy," Sting said.

"Maybe I would," Rogue said.

"Juvia thinks that was an interesting story." Juvia said.

"Why not someone reads now, I'm tired I can't." I said.

"I can't because I'll need to calm Sting down," Rogue said.

"Must...destroy...Fanfiction...must..." Sting said, glaring at the white IPad.

"Rogue." Rogue looked behind him and saw Frosch with worry in his eyes.

"Is Sting going to be alright?"

"Yes don't worry Fro."

**HAHAHAHAH what do you think guys, get ready for the next chapter. Just so you know I'm writing these just cause I have writers block until I have more ideas I'll put Rowen and others….. Enjoy! And wish me luck.**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Yaoi!

Chapter 8: Yaoi

**Second chappy today. YAY! Enjoy! ^.^**

While we were asking who would like to read next, the guild doors opened revealing Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily.

"Hey guys, Lu-chan." Levy said as she jumped on Lucy and hugged her. "What are you guys doing?" She continued.

"We're reading a fanfiction."

"What's that?"

"They're stories about us."

"If it's about us I'll read." Gajeel interrupted.

"Well that'll make it easier on us."

"Wait I wanted to read." Gray said.

"Fine, Gray you read."

"Wait, why?"

"Because he doesn't curse every 10 seconds."

"Well that's just a fuckin' bullshit."

"My point exactly."

"Must…. Destroy…. Story…. Fanfiction." Sting grumbled.

"Umm, guys." Rogue said

"What is it Rogue." I said.

"Sting's changing." Then Sting's eyes turned red.

"Mission in life is to destroy IPad, story, and fanfiction." Then Sting started walking towards my IPad.

"GET HIM!" I yelled. Then we cought him and tied him on a chair with some ropes. "Okay Gray, you can search for a story, and then read it."

"AHA! Found 1." Then he cleared his throat and started reading.

"Destruction… Stories…. IPad… Must….." Sting interrupted.

"Levy can you do something?" Erza asked.

"I'll see what I can do." After a while of searching through her books and going to the kitchen, she got out with a weird, looking chocolate, on second thought I don't think that's chocolate.

"Levy, what the heck is that?"

"Oh this?" Lifting the weird looking chocolate, she continued. "It is something that'll help Sting. Now, if only we know how to let himeat it?" Then Rogue walked to Sting and stepped on his foot _hard. _Then Sting opened his mouth and screamed that's when Levy snuck in the medicine through his throat(A/N: God knows how. XD) and he swallowed it. After that we waited for some time. Until….

"Fanfiction… Evil…Destroy." Sting muttered.

Then everyone started sulking.

"Levy-chan, it didn't work." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, guys, it'll take some time."

"Rogue, is Sting going to be okay?" Lector asked worried.

"Don't worry Lector, he's gonna be fine." Rogue replied, giving him a smile.

"Now, can I start reading guys?" Gray interrupted.

"Yes, go on." I said very fast.

**Sex Appeal**

Lucy: This looks interesting.

Wendy: Lucy-san what does sex mean?

Lucy: Ah, ah, ah

Me: *interrupting* Go on Gray.

Lucy: Thanks.

Me: Don't forget, you owe me one.

**Author: ****kyouko68**

Levy: Weird name.

Lucy: Tell me about it.

**Summary: Natsu claims that he has more sex appeal than Lucy does. They make a bet on it.**

Natsu: I'll win.

Lucy: Nuh-uh, I'm so gonna win.

Natsu: Nuh-uh

Lucy: Ah-huh

Natsu: Nuh-uh

Lucy: Ah-huh

Gajeel: Shut the fuck up and let him continue.

Lucy: Sheesh grumpy grandpa

Gajeel: *vein popping* I'm not GRANDPA.

**Hehee, got a funny idea for a fiction. Please enjoy!**

Lucy: I don't think you should continue, this looks scary.

Frosch: Fro is also scared.

Me: Don't worry Frosch I'm here okay. *hugs Fro*

Frosch: *smiles at me*

Rogue: * Glares at me*

Me:*Gulp*

**"Ugh, that was terrible! I think you need to step up you're A game Lucy." Natsu groaned as the team walked into the guild. "What a lack of sex appeal on your part."**

Lucy: *glares at Natsu* Natsu, want to go outside?

Natsu: N-no, it is a story remember Lucy.

Lucy: *inhales* Inhale, exhale *exhales*

**"Shut up Natsu! I **_**have **_**sex appeal, and a lot of it!" The two bickered about the subject ever since the train station. The mission didn't really go as planned, but they got it done. Part of the plan was for Lucy to seduce someone, but that person was left unaffected by her efforts.**

**"Tch, I bet I have more sex appeal than you do." Natsu muttered aloud. Gray, Happy, and Erza listened in on the conversation, silently and occasionally chuckling from the two's squabble. The guild couldn't help but notice what the argument was about as well.**

Lucy: HA, yea right, I'll soo win.

Natsu: In your dreams Luce *grinning*

Charla: I think Wendy should go away this story looks inappropriate for her age.

Wendy: It's okay Charla, you can cover my ears when a bad part comes.

Gray: Can you let me continue.?

Charla: Hmph!

**"I have more sex appeal in one finger, than you do in your whole entire body!" she said angrily.**

Everyone: HAHAHHAHA.

Sting: She got you there buddy.

Rogue: Sting? You're fine, and how the heck did you get out?

Sting: Easy, it was all in the wrist and elbow man you got to-

Gajeel: We don't want to her your stories grandma.

Sting: You want to go GRANDPA.?

Lector: Go get him Sting.

Frosch: Go Gajeel-san.

Sting: Frosch?!

Frosch: What? If Myti-san is in Fairytail, then Fro will cheer for fairytail.

Me: Ha, in yo face, brotha

Rogue: * eyes widen, start sulking in emo corner* Don't worry Fro will come back, Fro is still mine, Yeah he's mine, mine MINE…. HEHEHEHEHE *Laughs creeply*

Levy:* walks to Rogue, slaps him* SNAP OUT OF IT DUDE.

**"Coming from the one who's still single…" he muttered just enough for her to hear. Lucy snapped.**

Master: O boy, Erza please prepare for me my black suit.

Erza: Right away master.

Natsu: *Looks at Lucy* L-Luce

Lucy: *head down and tears in her eyes* JERK *slap*

**"Ok mister 'I know everything'! I bet you can't seduce a single girl in this guild!" she waved her arms to emphasize the female members of the guild. "You know what; we should make it a bet. You have five minutes to show me what you can do!"**

**"Oh yeah, and if I win?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest gesturing that he accepts the challenge.**

**"If you win, I'll buy you a meal at the bar. And if **_**I**_** win, you have to buy me a meal! Let me just tell you, I have expensive taste." She smiled devilishly. Natsu frowned as he felt slightly threatened. **_**What did I get myself into now?**_** He thought.**

Natsu: *Gulps* Oh boy.

Lucy: *Laugh's evilly*

Sting: She's creepier than that stalker girl.

Rogue: *nods vigorously*

Jellal: If what I calculated is true, then Natsu will win. (A/N:I didn't forget him XD)

Sting and Rogue: Where did you come from? *moving two steps away*

Jellal: *smirks* I was here all along.

**"Natsu, there's still a chance to back out you know." Happy mentioned.**

Natsu: HAPPY?!

Happy: Aye sir! Charla is calling for me.

Natsu: TRAITOR!

**"No way! I never refuse a bet!" he claimed proudly.**

Natsu:*Folds his arms to his chest while nodding* That's right go tell them me!

Lector: Idiot.

**"Well, Natsu. I'm waiting." She put her hands on her hips. Natsu gulped. He scratched his butt unconsciously. He looked around to see what he could work with, but he was kind of coming up short.**

**Suddenly his sight was set on Gray. Natsu smiled as his brain hatched an idea. He turned to the ice mage and forcibly tugged on his shirt. "O-oi! What're trying to do?" he protested as he got he shirt entirely off.**

A lot of awkward silence.

**"Shh! Working." Natsu then pushed him over to the table. "Sit." He commanded Gray to sit on top of the table.**

Me: o boy this looks interesting.

Gray: I'm not comfortable I think I should stop.

Natsu: Yea, me too.

Lucy: O no not gonna happen. Not after what happened with me and Sting. *Sting nodding in approval* and it will also be a punishment for calling me single. *evil laugh, everyone back away 2 steps*

**"When did I get wrapped up in this?" Gray asked as Natsu concentrated on his next move. Natsu then removed his own shirt. Lucy watched with curiosity wondering what he was up to.**

Me: O no he's not gonna.

**All of them didn't expect what he did next. Natsu straddled Gray's lap and wrapped his around Gray's neck. "Wait, what are you-" The ice mage didn't have enough time to finish his question before Natsu kissed him fully on the lips.**

Me: he's gonna.

Everyone: *cracks up laughing*

Gray: this is bullshit I'm not gonna continue.

Lucy: anyone who wants him to continue raise your hands *everyone raise hands except Natsu and Gray*

Gray and Natsu: B-but….

Me: Sorry guys majority rules. *everyone nods*

**Gray was surprised at first, but then began to kiss back with a happy sound. Jaws dropped as they witnessed Natsu and Gray practically swap spit. Both Lucy and Erza's heads shot back with blood spewing from their noses.**

Charla closed Wendy's eyes. (A/N: Shouldn't that be ears? XD P.S. I meant to write eyes)

**The rest of the guild saw this as well. "Oh my…" Mirajane said dizzily as crimson liquid streamed from her nose. The bartender then fell over.**

Mira: O MY…. *faints*

Sting: is someone gonna pick her? *everyone ignores him*

**The other girls in the guild suffered the same fate. Levy's nosebleed splashed all over the book she was reading. Wendy's face went bright red, but Charle shielded her eyes. The she-cat too had to hold her nose to keep the blood from coming out. Cana spit out the beer she was drinking and nearly choked. Laki, Bisca, Lisanna and Evergreen were face down in blood as well.**

Everyone: O god. *cracks up laughing*

Lucy: this is the best punishment.

Gray: what did _I _do?

Lucy: nothing it's just fun to watch.

**"G-gray-sama…?" Juvia's face steamed up as she nearly fell unconscious with a stream of blood following her. Pantherlily tsked.**

Lily: tsk.

Juvia: Juvia will respect Gray-sama's hormones. Juvia knows that now she has another love rival.

Natsu: I DO NOT LOVE HIM, AND I'M SO NOT GAY.

Gray: I SECOND THAT.

Sting and Rogue: *Cracks up laughing*

Frosch: Mysti-san what does gay mean?

Mystique: *everyone's eyes widened* Mmm, it is when two boys are best of friends. *everyone sweat dropped*

Frosch: So that means that Rogue and Sting are gay?*he asked oh so innocently*

Everyone:*cracks up laughing there asses out*

Me:Ummm y-yeah *I couldn't hold myself and started laughing*

Rogue and Sting: *Death glared me*

Me: *slapped Sting's check playfully* you don't have to say it I now you owe me one.

Sting and Rogue: *kept glaring*

Me: *gulp*

**"All the women here are such perverts. Aren't I right Gajeel? ...Gajeel?" The black exceed turned to see his partner slumped on his chair with a prominent nose bleed. Lily's eye shot out of his head. "You too!"**

Lily: that will so not happen right?...Gajeel?** ***The black exceed turned to see his partner slumped on his chair with a prominent nose bleed. Lily's eye shot out of his head.*

Me: *laughs*

**Gray and Natsu finally pulled apart. They looked around obliviously. "Um…what happened here?" Gray wondered out loud.**

**"Hey, look at that!" Natsu rejoiced happily. "Lucy, wake up! I'm hungry~!" he poking her face as she was still in her twitchy state.**

**"I…I'll get my wallet…"**

**The End….**

"HA, I talled you he'll win, but noooo, no one listens to me." Jellal retorted.

Gray kept banging his head on the bar table while Natsu was so long sulking in a far, far, away corner, while everyone was still laughing, even Sting and Rogue were holding their sides.

"OH GOD…. NATSU… GRAY….KISSING….IT'S SO EPIC!" I said while banging my hand on the table beside me. Erza and Lucy were busy wiping there tears from their eyes. Jellal was chuckling. I mean come on who couldn't handle this and laugh.

**It was fun writing this XD hope you enjoyed!**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Oh shit!

Chapter 9: Oh boy!

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, enjoy! Oh before I forget this chappy have hints of Gale, Nalu, MiLa, Mirza and Jerza. Again ENJOY!**

"Gray, stop hitting your head with the wall, or else you'll break the wall, and we don't want that to happen to, our _lovely_ guild." Master spat.

"I don't care. Until I get an amnesia or a concussion, I'm so not stopping." Gray replied bitterly.

"Oh god, were did Natsu go?" Rogue said clutching his sides from laughing very hard, and he was still chuckling.

"Ah, that reminds me, Natsu's sulking in that far, far away corner." I replied. " Well I guess it's enough reading fanfiction for today." I continued.

"WHAT? NO! At least read one story that has Erza, Laxus, Master, or another people who didn't get to hear or read a story about themselves." Natsu jumped.

"I thought you were sulking? Huh? What happened to that? HUH?"

"Well, if I heard another story, that is _not_ about me I'll be fine. And it's also not fair."

"Okay, okay, I'll pick only _one_ story with my eyes closed, and I don't care who's it about." At that, I got all of them nodding in agreement. "Okay, here goes nothin'… Found one. Now let us start, shall we. Oh, and wish luck for whoever is in this story." I cleared my throat in meaning I'm going to start, so everyone gathered around.

**The Demon and the Devil**

Me: O boy! I think Mira should get ready.

Gajeel: If MiraJane is the demon, then who's the devil.

Mira: I guess it's Freed, he once used a devil something against me.

Laxus: *scowls angrily*

Levy: OOOOH someones jealous…

Sting: Hahahaha, I can't wait till she continues.

Rogue: Sting stay calm sheesh, at least act as your own age. *Thinking: come on continue WOMAN.*

Frosch: Continue, Mysti-san.

Lector: Aye.

Happy: Aye! That's my line.

Jellal: ….

Erza: Mystique please continue *death glares*

Me: A-aye.

Lucy and Natsu : She's acting like Happy !

Master: Shut up, happy go lucky couple! *smirks*

Natsu and Lucy: WE'RE SO NOT A COUPLE!

Gray: You're in denial.

Juvia: Yay! Juvia doesn't have a love rival! *Happy dance*

**Author: Belmon21**

Natsu: What the heck is wrong with these names?!

Sting: I know right?

Me: Shut up and let me continue.

**In the universe of the second OVA. After being turned down by all three Jellal's Erza decides for a karaoke night with her friends. But as events with the Fairy Tail gang never turn out normal, what is going to happen? ErzaxMira Mirza , Yuri.**

Gajeel: What the heck is OVA?

Gray: And what is a Yuri?

Jellal: Care to explain to us Mysti-san?

Me: Uh, uh… On to the story….

**Well then, my first Mirza fic. A great pairing that definitely needs more love :o**

Lucy: O no!

Natsu: *whispers to Lucy* I think we should find a place to hide after that.

Sting and Rogue: Why?

Lucy: *nods at Natsu* Rogue and Sting, it's better if you don't ask.

Lily: I second that.

**I hope there are not too many mistakes, somehow I feel rather bad at English right now oO**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

**The Demon and the Devil**

Gajeel: We already know the Fuckin' title.

Levy: Gajeel Language, or no sweet stuff tonight. *smirks*

Gajeel: S-sorry.

Wendy and Fro: Sweet stuff?! *tilting their head cutely*

Me: *hugs Fro and Wendy* KAWAII :3

**"**_**You're the devil."**_

**Those words felt like a hundred knives thrusting into Erza's chest just thinking about them. It was the first time that a guy – and a handsome guy at that – finally asked her out for a date and then that… Not only did he reject her by calling her a devil, no, two other guys looking just like him appeared shortly after that, eventually leading to all three of them calling her a devil once more.**

**The only thing she wanted was some love and affection. Was she really that unattractive and revolting? Was she supposed to stay single forever? No, she shouldn't think that way.**

Lucy: Now you know why you should find a place to hide. *Looks at Erza*

Erza: *dark aura* REVAULTING?! THIS WEBSITE SHOULD BE PUNISHED. GIVE ME THAT FUCKING IPAD.

Me: NOOOOOOO! EEEEEEEEEEP!

**"Cheer up, Erza."**

**Great, even Lucy and the others noticed her desperation. No, that was against her pride. Screw those damned tattoo guys!**

Erza: THEY EVEN CURSED _HIM_. THAT'S IT GIVE ME THAT DAMNED MACHINE!

Me: JELLAL HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEEEEEEP!

Jellal: I'm sorry, wanting to survive is a thing and wanting to live is another thing.

Me: SCREW LOGIC! *runs around the guild*

**"You can just tell them that…"**

**"Humph. Did you think that I would be upset over something like this?" she interrupted the blonde-haired girl, trying to look at her as happy as possible. Though Lucy obviously didn't believe her. Screw those blue-haired guys!**

**"Alright, let's go karaoke all night long!" the student council president screamed, determined to sing and party the whole night until she would just forget about all that happened today.**

Gray: What the heck? It's like we're in school or something.

Natsu: Huh? What's school.?

Rogue: *Slaps his forehead* I don't think we should get in all that trouble just to explain what school is.

Frosch: Even Fro nows what school is.

Charla: hmph idiot.

Wendy: Charla that's not nice.

Sting: *laughs* oh the irony

**"Okay!"**

**"I wonder what I should sing…"**

**"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!" came the replies by Lucy, Wendy and Natsu.**

Natsu: What the heck? When do I say I'm all fired up?

Lucy: When don't you say it?

Laxus: What the fuck? What're you 2 doing? And how did you get in that position? *looking at Lucy and Natsu, Lucy was on Natsu's lap, while putting his arms around her slim waist and her putting her arms around his neck*

Master: *crys in the corner* My chances with Lucy is gone. Waaaaah~~

Me: Back to the story.

**"If it's for karaoke, let's take Mira-chan along, too," suggested Gray, which Lucy behind him enthusiastically agreed to.**

**"Alright, then how about Lucy and Gray go to get Mira-san while the rest of us buy a room in the karaoke bar?"**

**All of them agreed to Wendy and so they split up, each group heading to their destination.**

**"A karaoke night to cheer Erza up? Of course I want to join!"**

**Without losing a second, Mirajane grabbed her keys and bag, closed the door of her house and followed her two friends to the popular karaoke bar **_**Fairy Voice**_**.**

**To tell the truth, when Lucy told her about Erza's ruined date she was slightly shocked. The red-haired girl planned to go on a date with some guy and she didn't know anything about it! Usually she was the most trusted person for everyone, so they always came to her to tell or ask her something. She was quite proud of that fact, thus it really scratched on her ego that Erza kept it a secret to her. And it bothered her all the more as the girl with the glasses was special to her. More special than she probably should be. But then again, right because of that it might really had been better for her not to know beforehand.**

Erza: I don't wear glasses

Jellal: Well you'll look cute if you did. *blushes*

Erza: *blushes- go searches for glasses and wears them*

Jellal: Uh, uh… *faint*

Sting: O god just go and get a room.

Frosch: What do you mean Sting-kun?

Sting: Uh, Uh….

Me: He means to put Jellal in a room, Fro.

Frosch: Oooh.

Me: You owe me another one Sting *smirks*

Sting: since when did I owe you a first one.

Me: *clears throat* Don't interrupt me when I'm reading.

Sting: But-

Me: *clears throat*

**The white-haired girl looked up to the night sky, a rather unusual thoughtful expression on her face. Was it okay for her to be happy about the failed date? Was it maybe even a chance to dare a further step while trying to cheer Erza up? But if it didn't work, she would risk their friendship…**

Erza: Waaaaaah~~ You want me to end up lonely Mira *cries in the corner*

Mira: of course not *pats her head* in fact I heard that Jellal likes you.

Erza: *Blushes* Really? *looks at Jellal* (A/N: Who surprisingly woke up. XD)

Jellal: Uh. Uh, y-yeah, E-erza w-would you go on a date with me tomorrow night?

Erza: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Me: *elbows her*

Erza: I-I'd love to *blushes*

Girls except Erza: *squeals*

**"Are you alright, Mira-chan? You look like something is troubling you."**

**"Thank you, Lucy. I'm fine," Mira answered the other girl with a smile. Whether or not she would be able to do something would eventually depend on the situation. For now she should just focus on singing and having fun with her friends. She loved karaoke, after all.**

**"**_**Every day, every night, every day, everywhere, we'll reach it that place called work!**_**"**

**Erza screamed the song with all her might into the microphone, eyes closed and with a few dancing movements from time to time. The three other girls danced and clapped enthusiastically with the rhythm of the music, while Natsu and Gray ordered some drinks and snacks.**

**After the song ended it was Lucy's turn to sing. She chose a song about coming home from a long journey and finally being able to see family and friends again. The two boys started to search for their own song to perform, while the president let herself fell onto the sofa with a slightly exhausted but nonetheless satisfied sigh. Mira tried to observe her neighbor as inconspicuous as possible. Yes, she seemed indeed to feel much better already, which caused the white-haired girl to smile even wider than before. She knew why she liked karaoke that much; it was able to cheer up everyone regardless of what exactly happened****.**

Mira: Yes, singing does makes you feel better.

Sting: As expected from fairies.

Natsu: What'd ya say blondie.

Sting: If you didn't notice, your girlfriend's a blond too.

Lucy and Natsu: *blushes*

Gajeel: he got you there bunny girl, ash brain.

Natsu: What'd call me screw driver.

Gajeel: you heard me b-

Loke: Greeting my little prin- *stops when he sees Lucy and Natsu's position* AAAAAH, BLOODY MURDER, OH WHY? WHY? CREUL FATE? OH THE HORROR. *sulking*

Sting: Shut up, you're making me feel like I'm in some Shakespeare's play or somethin'

Levy: who's that?

Me: Wait, how did you know that guy?

Sting: I saw a little from your IPad thingy when you weren't looking.

Me: *dark aura* would you please come with me for a second to the closet I want to show ya something.

Sting: C-can't R-rogue go instead of m-me?

Rogue: Don't drag me into this man.

Me: *takes Sting by the collar and goes to the closet*

Screams were heard and pretty much the sound of bones breaking was heard. After we got out, everyone stood still scared, while Lucy hid her face in Natsu's crook neck, and same as that to Levy and Gajeel.

Rogue: *whispers to Sting* You should've stayed silent dude. And that oughtta teach you how to stay silent *smirk*

Sting: *scowl*

Me: Now were where we?

I said it like nothing happened and continued reading the story.

**After Lucy's song, Gray and Natsu took the microphones and seemed to have started a singing competition by that. Both of them tried to be louder than the other, causing the blonde-haired girl to cover her ears during the last part of the song. After them it was Mira's turn.**

**"Now, to make the mood even better…" the girl thought determined as she stood in front of the karaoke screen, waiting for the music to start.**

**The song she decided for was upbeat, giving her the chance to dance cheerfully and to rhythmically sway her hip. Lucy and Wendy got so excited about it that they started to dance in sync next to her, with the two boys eagerly watching and applauding them.**

Laxus: There are some pervs in our guild ji-chan.

Gray: Puh-lease like you're not a pervert.

Laxus: I'm so not.

Master: Well last week you got some magazine that has photos about gi-

Laxus: Ji-chan there's no need to say that.

Natsu and Gray: *smirks*

**And to her biggest joy, when Mira looked in Erza's direction, the girl seemed to be quite pleased, too. She grinned at them and sometimes eagerly raised her fists to cheer them on.**

**When the song was over, their drinks and snacks arrived. Much to their surprise the one who brought them was none other than the guy they defeated earlier this day, Gajeel. He seemed to be just as shocked, as he shortly stopped after entering the room. Natsu instantly wanted to fight him, but Lucy was able to hold him back and Gajeel made clear that he was indeed just working here and didn't want to start a fight right now. The pink-haired boy then had to let out some steam, so he started to sing another song. Erza, coming in the mood again, spontaneously joined him. While Lucy and Wendy were searching for another song, the white-haired girl had an idea and got out her makeup, causing the two girls to her left to shiver with fear over her now demonic appearance.**

Natsu: I so won.

Gajeel: As if

Natsu: Shut up.

Lucy: *giggles* Stop talking the vibration tickles me *giggles*

Natsu: *smirks*

Gray: Just get a room and make out there.

Natsu and Lucy: *blushes*

Lector, Fro, and Wendy: what does making out mean? *they asked, oh so innocently*

Happy: Aye.

Loke: Oh the horror.

Me: *clears throat* on to the story.

**"Hey Erza, look," Mira started when said girl sat down to her right and attempted to put on a scary grin. "If you are a devil then I am your demon. Together we deal with everyone who's against us!"**

**"Mira…" the student council president whispered deeply moved before rapidly standing up, taking the demon's hand and walking with her to the singing spot.**

**"Right! Screw those idiots! Let's show them what we got! Give us a real powerful song!" Erza yelled full of determination. Her left arm was resting on the other girl's shoulders and her right hand hold tightly on to her microphone. Mira, with her own microphone in her left hand, agreed enthusiastically and responded to her friend's touch by happily putting her right arm around the waist of the girl next to her.**

**And so the two girls began to sing with all their might, Erza in order to show her power and Mira to not fall behind. The rest of the group cheered them on, laughed and drank cola. The good mood seemed to be on its maximum right now. After the song ended they were all so pumped up that they decided to sing a round all together. Mira quickly cleaned her face from the makeup, Gray ordered new drinks and then the next song could start. All of them stood in a circle and lifted their arms with the microphones full of enthusiasm.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere else.**

**"I don't want to fight here at my workplace, all right. But that doesn't mean I don't want to do anything for my revenge…" **

**With an evil grin on his lips, Gajeel opened a bottle with high percent alcohol and filled some of the liquid in each of the cola glasses.**

**"Now, how do you like this, you flies? Gihihihi!"**

Levy: You're so mean *pouts* we don't even drink.

Lucy: she's right, I can't believe you Gajeel, we all thought youy changed.

Gajeel: *vein popping* it's just a freakin story.

**"Whew, that was fun!"**

**With a wide grin on his face, Natsu let himself fall onto the sofa. Except of Wendy, who started a new song now, everyone sat down on the sofas for a short break and to wait for the new drinks to arrive.**

**"Here are your drinks!"**

**Gajeel tried to sound as indifferent as possible, the hardest challenge, however, was to prevent himself from grinning.**

**"Finally! Took you long enough, scrap-metal guy!" Natsu teased him, but didn't get any reaction. Instead, the black-haired boy left the room as quick as he came without doing or saying anything else. The pink-haired boy was irritated at first, but didn't think about it any further as he wanted to focus on the freshly arrived drinks.**

**"Doesn't this taste kind of different than the cola before?" Lucy wondered, looking suspiciously at the glass of liquid in her hand.**

**"I think it tastes just fine!" Erza replied quickly, the white-haired girl next to her nodding in agreement. "If you don't like it, you can give it to me" the girl offered and so Lucy handed her glass over to Mira.**

Lucy: correction Wendy and I don't drink.

Happy: Waaaaaa, you forgot about me.

Lucy: You're not even in the damn story.

Sting: *Sweat dropped* she's scary.

Rogue, Laxus, and Master: I second that

**"Hey Gray, let's see who of us can empty the whole glass first!" Natsu challenged his best friend, still grinning.**

Natsu: I'll so win!

Gray: As if, walking barbeque

Natsu: stripper

Gray: microwave

Erza: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

Gray and Natsu: Aye!

Lucy: *giggles* Natsu's Happy #2

Happy: Aye!

Frosch: Aye!

Lector: Aye!

Happy: Aye!

Frosch: Aye!

Lector: Aye!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Erza: SHUT UP !

Lector, Happy, and Frosch: A-AYE!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Charla: Hmph

**"You have no chance of winning, Natsu!" said friend commented and took his glass as a sign that he was ready.**

**"Hey, I can beat the two of you with ease anytime!" Erza interrupted them, attempting to join the competition.**

**"But you already drank your glass half empty. You need a full one," Gray objected while pointing at her glass.**

**"Humph. No problem," the girl said with a slight grin, putting the now completely empty glass back on the table. With an almost unseen movement she snatched the glass of the still singing girl. "Now I have one."**

**"Eeeeh? You can't just steal Wendy's glass!" Lucy screamed franticly, but no one seemed to care about her as the trio started its drinking competition, with Mira eagerly cheering them on while emptying her own two glasses.**

**"What is with my glass?" the blue-haired girl asked in surprise as she just finished her song and returned to the sofa. "What? N-no way! My drink… And I was so thirsty…"**

**"Well, I am, too. Let's go get us some drinks from the vending machine outside. That's quicker than to order something again…" the blonde-haired girl offered and stood up from the sofa. "Besides, I don't really trust that waiter anymore…" she added in her thoughts while watching the four other members of their group drinking, laughing and yelling like crazy. With that, the two girls left the room, leaving the other four alone.**

Wendy: YAY! That means we won't get drunk! *high fives Lucy*

Charla: That's good. Alcohol isn't good for a girl your age

Happy: You're always that protective, just the way I like my exceeds *wiggle eyebrows*

Everyone: *sweat drop* Creepy!

Charla: Hmph

**"Say, Erza…" Mira began and moved closer to the other girl. "Why are you searching for a guy anyway? Girls are much better!"**

Everyone: *jaw drops*

Natsu: What-

Lucy: The-

Loke: Holy-

Gray: Mavis-

Rogue: Heck-

Sting: Wiiiiiiiiii

Natsu, Lucy, Loke, Gray, and Rogue: *looks at Sting weirdly*

Sting: What?! I thought it was some kind of game

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Mira: I'M SO NOT A LESBIAN

Erza: ME TOO

Juvia: That means Juvia has less love rivals, now will take Gray-sama , he's Juvia's, Juvia's I tell you, JUVIA'S *laughs creeply* *dark aura*

Everyone: *backs away while sweat dropping*

Sting: Correction she's the creepiest and weirdest one.

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

**"Wh-what do you mean?" the red-haired girl asked, feeling a bit dizzy and her cheeks heating up.**

**"For example…" The white-haired girl didn't seem to feel much different than her, trailing off with her words as if she needed to gain new strength to speak before she continued. "I could give you so much love… you would never be unhappy again…" While talking, Mira got closer and closer to the girl next to her, until she could lay her arms around Erza's neck, pressing her body against her. "After all, I'm your demon…"**

This made everyone laugh, except for Mira and Erza who paled worse than Laxus.

Sting: Fairy and Fairy are getting together *clutching his side from laughter*

Rogue laughed along with the rest. His bad mood was going away.

**The red-haired girl was puzzled. She tried to comprehend all those words from her friend, but the dizziness seemed to prevent her from being able to. She could only understand the last part. "**_**I'm your demon.**_**" It sounded so nice. Even more than before. The feeling of Mira's body firmly pressed against her was a bit strange; she wasn't used to that much body contact, with neither boys nor girls. Though it didn't feel bad, on contrary. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around the other girl, pulling her even closer. The demon girl took that as a sign to go further and tilted her head a bit in order to press her lips on Erza's. Hesitant at first, both girls started to get more confident, closing their eyes and deepening the kiss.**

At this the laughter stopped. Looks of disgust were exchanged across the room. Especially from Erza and Mira, who were looking sick at each other.

**When Lucy and Wendy returned they almost got a heart attack from the scene in front of them. Natsu had stripped down to his underwear and ran through the whole room, pretending to be a wild, fire spitting dragon. Gray was constantly mumbling that he was cold and picked up every piece of clothes that he could find, including Natsu's. So was the scarf of his friend wrapped around his head, making him seem like some kind of ninja. Mira sat on Erza's lap, their arms wrapped around each other, their hands eagerly exploring the others body, while they were still in a very deep kiss. Sometimes were ruffled moans to hear.**

Lucy: What the heck?!

Everyone: *silence*

**"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy screamed horrified, desperately cupping her face with her hands. "Gray, why are you wearing so much clothes all of the sudden? Natsu, why are you stripping instead? And what the heck are **_**you**_** two doing there? Go, get a room! Err… another room!"**

**The little blue-haired girl quickly picked the cola can up, which had fallen out of her hands after she had entered the room. The others were really acting strange. So strange that Lucy instantly ended the karaoke night and pulled everyone out of the bar.**

**"Alright, I really think that there was something in you drinks after all…" the blonde-haired girl started. "But for now let's just all go home and take a nice long rest. I'm sure tomorrow everything will be fine. Well, I hope so at least…"**

**"I don't need to walk, I can fly!" Natsu yelled and started to run in the direction of his house, his arms spread as if they were wings.**

Everyone: *cracks up laughing at Natsu and Gray*

**"Hey wait, Natsu! It's too cold outside, I can't feel my fingers anymore!" Gray complained before following the other boy as the two were neighbors.**

**"Yeah, whatever…" Lucy mumbled slightly annoyed. "So, Wendy, Erza, let's go. Mira-san has to go into Natsu and Gray's direction, too, ri….?"**

**The girl stopped her sentence when she saw that Erza and Mira were still – or again? – clinging to each other and kissing passionately.**

**"And just what am I supposed to do with you two?" the blonde-haired girl asked desperately, clutching her forehead with her right hand.**

**"It's getting cold here… Let's go to your house…" the white-haired girl suggested between kisses, causing the girl in her arms to nod.**

**"Yes, let's go." With that the two women headed in the opposite direction of the two boys while linking arms and walking as close as possible together, also to steady each other as they seemed to stumble slightly.**

**"Well, I guess that problem is solved now…" Wendy commented and looked over to the girl beside her.**

**"Yeah, I guess… So let's finally go home, too," Lucy answered before following the couple. Of course with some save distance between them, just in case.**

**With a loud bang the door of the house closed, caused by a person being roughly pushed against it. Some moaning and gasping for air were heard between wild kisses. The red-haired girl pressed the other girl firmly against the door to feel every inch of her body with her own; their hands were touching each other's faces and hair.**

Charla: *closes Wendy's ears* I told you this is inappropriate. Hmph

**"Now, let's continue where we left," the girl with the scarlet hair whispered into Mira's ear in a husky voice, making her shiver. The white-haired girl eagerly pressed her lips onto those of her beloved and answered by pushing the other girl further away from the door and in the direction of the bedroom. The kisses became more and more passionate with each step that brought them closer to their destination. The atmosphere became more heated, causing the two lovers to quickly cast off their clothes, creating a trace of their route.**

**With a skillful kick by Erza the bedroom door snapped shut and the two girls headed for the bed under the window, being guided by the moonlight from outside. Another little push and the president was lying on top of Mira and started to caress her neck, causing the demon girl to moan in pleasure…**

Everyone: *eyes widen*

Wendy: WHAT IS IT? *shouts*

Me: *closes Fro's ears and eyes* (A/N: I don't know how XD)

Sting: What-

Rogue: The-

Laxus: HECK!

Gray: Holy-

Jellal: Shit-

Juvia: *faints*

**The first thing that Erza noticed when she woke up was a terrible headache. The second thing was something or rather someone moving in her arms. And then all memories of last night started to come back, making the girl stiffen and blush heavily. Slowly she dared to look down on the person sleeping peacefully in her arms. Naked.**

Wendy: Can I listen again *shout*

Me: NO!

Master: *looking at the angry Mira and Erza* O boy!

**"Why-? How could I?" she asked herself inwardly, trying to repeat last night once more in her head. This time she was able to comprehend what the other girl had said to her back then. "**_**I could give you so much love… you would never be unhappy again…**_**" She gulped. Did she actually mean that? What if she really did? And moreover, why did she herself respond to it like that so fast without any further questions or anything, anyway? Maybe Lucy had been right after all and their drinks **_**did**_** taste strange… could that Gajeel-guy have done something into them?**

Me: No shit Sherlock

Mira and Erza: *silence* *death glare at Gajeel*

Gajeel: *gulp* *hides behind Levy*

**She got interrupted in her thoughts, however, when the white-haired girl snuggled even closer into her before eventually waking up. The girl seemed to go through the same process as her, as she first held her head with her hand, then looked up to meet Erza's face until finally realization kicked in, causing her to strongly blush as well.**

**"Good morning," Mira finally whispered, as if not daring to speak any louder.**

**"Morning," Erza replied just as low-voiced, unsure of what to do next. Strangely enough, despite their awkward situation none of them moved from their position at all. Well, it **_**did**_** feel nice after all, having a warm, soft body in your arms, feeling the other's hot breath on your…**

**Blushing madly again the red-haired girl tried to stop her thoughts until she heard Mira's voice again.**

**"Um… last night was… really nice…" she hesitantly brought out, making both of them blush even further. "And I… I meant what I said yesterday…"**

Levy: Yup of course and definitely Lesbian.

Mira and Erza: *still silence from shock*

**"Y-You mean… that with the love…?" It was hard for Erza to say those words, this whole situation was just too unfamiliar, she didn't know what to do. The girl in her arms nodded as an answer.**

**Now what? She had never thought about a relationship with a girl before, let alone with Mira. Then again, she did always feel more comfortable in her presence as with any other, but was it love? Not to forget that last night really felt more than just nice…**

**In any case there was a girl in her arms now, offering her exactly what she was craving for. Love. So why not just as well try and find out?**

**"You want to be my demon? Then I am your devil now," the president said with a soft smile and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.**

**"I'm so happy now," Mira replied blissfully after the kiss. "And I'm sure you will be able to convince my brother to accept you."**

**That brought a questioning look on Erza's face.**

**"Well, he always says that he would only accept someone who's a greater man than him."**

**"Humph. If it comes to it, I will just beat him up," the red-haired girl declared confidently, a small smirk on her face.**

**"Yes, you're right," the other girl answered with her usual cheerful smile.**

"Oh boy" I started.

"Holy shit, I'm scarred for life." Rogue said.

"Tell me about it." Sting continued

"MUST….. DESTROY… FANFICTION….. MUST…. EVIL…. DESTROY…" Mira and Erza said together as Mira turned to 'Demon Haldas' and Erza into her 'Heaven Wheels Armor'

"RUN! EEEEEEP!" I said while running with my IPad. "GUYS HELP!... LEVY BRING THAT WEIRD SMELLING, AND LOOKING CHOCOLATE, PLEASE."

"I'm on it" she replied. While the rest hid where they can't be consumed through this frightening fight that reassures you that you're going to die.

"OH HORROR, OH BLOODY MURDER.. EEEEEEEEP!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Erza shouted.

" AT LEAST GIVE US THE MOTHER FUCKING IPAD THAT HAS THAT FREAKING AND FUCKING STORY AND THAT DAMN FUCKING WEBSITE." Mira yelled.

"JELLAL HELP! YOU OWE ME ONE DIDN'T YOU. EEEEEEP!"

"I already helped you once, remember?" He replied.

"DAMN!"

**Hope you liked it ^.^ to tell you the truth I loved it :3 IT WAS TRUE EPIC XD I'm so evil to Mystique which is me, myself. YAY! I'm crazy I know but bear with me in next chappy is JERZA I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT REVIEW PPL! PEACE I'M OUT oh I also forgot REVIEW, NOW PEACE I'M OUT XD**


	10. I want to be your first last kiss!

Chapter 10: I want to be your first last kiss

**So this is Jerza guys and of course a hint of Nalu. EEEEEEP! XD well I'll work on the other chappy now, ENJOY!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEEE" I continued to scream.

"Oh god, you're still at it, it's 9 in the morning." Sting said as he stretched himself. (A/N: Yes they all slept in the guild.)

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE! ERZA, MIRA, I'M YOUR COMRADE YOU CAN'T TAKE MY MAGIIIIIIIIIIIC! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Then suddenly Erza stopped and stopped Mira with her. "She's right. And it's only a story, it's not real." Erza explained.

"I guess so. Mystique-san, we're sorry." Mira apologized to me.

I stopped running and looked at them like they're crazy. "COULDN'T YOU FIGURE THAT BEFORE! I even think I lost my sight in one of my eyes!"

Then Rogue woke up. "Can't you stop talking, some people like to sleep till noon."

"I like to sleep till noon to, but since I lost my sight from all that hits, I can't find a blanket, oh well I'll just sleep on the ground." I said as I searched for the ground, and then I layed there like a dead person.(A/N:XD)

Then everyone started to wake up the only ones that didn't was of course Lucy and Natsu. " Good morning guys, how ar-EEEEEEEP!" Levy stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at her best friend in the hands of Salamander. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"What is it?" Gajeel said while giving his 'mate' a good morning kiss.

"Look" She pointed at Lucy and Natsu.

"I can't believe they were trying to do it in the guild, AND WE DIDN'T!"

"Gajeel!" she said as she hitted him.

"Hey fai- HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT. WERE THEY TRYING TO DO IT HERE, WERE EVERY BODY IS?" Everyone just nodded. Natsu had his hands encircled around Lucy's slim waist, and he was apparently pulling her closer to him, Lucy had legs circled around his waist and her hands around his neck, and their faces are so close that their lips were touching, and they were getting closer to each other.

" Ha, master you owe me 1,000J, I told you they slept together before like a hundred times." Mira spat.

"WHAT? You serious?" Sting screamed, and Mira just nodded.

"You mean to say _Salamander, the_ most densest creature in the entire world, got _Lucy, Lucy Heartiphilia_, one of the most sexiest girls in Fairytail to sleep with _him_?!" Rogue asked, and Mira just nodded.

"Guys what's with the ruckus your voices are heard to the cele- OH MY GOD, OH BLOODY MARY COME AND JUST TAKE ME AWAY, OH THE HORROR." Loke stopped at mid-sentence once he saw Lucy and Natsu. Which owned him a hit on the head by Levy.

"Good morning gu- should I turn around because this looks inappropriate?" Wendy asked. And everyone just nodded.

"Che, that lucky bastard, at least he got a girl." Gray spat.

"Gray-sama, Juvia can be your girl." Of course that was Juvia.

"I think as a punishment Natsu should take Mystique to Porlysicka so she can check her eyes." Erza suggested.

"Okay but how can we wake them? I mean Natsu is a heavy sleeper the only one that can wake himup is Lucy, and she's asleep, also Lucy won't wake up fast when she's next Natsu because she says he's so comfy and warm." Happy said as he smirked while all the people around him started thinking. " Aye! Fro thinks we should separate them." Fro said.

"That's a good idea." Erza, walked towards them and held Lucy and tried to move her away from Natsu which ended up but Natsu pulling her closer. "This is bullshit, that'll never work." Gajeel said oh so bitterly.

"Natsuuuuu, we got a free fire chickeeeen" Mira said playfully. Suddenly Natsu's eyes shot wide open and looked at his right to see Lucy sleeping peacefully, but his lips accidently touched with hers, and she woke up, and he jumped before she could kick him. "See we could've done that before."

"Good morning guys." Lucy said

"It was a good morning, until we saw you two doing bu-" Gray was cut by Erza's hand.

"I hope you had a good sleep, now Natsu I want you to take Mystique to Porlysicka so she can check her sight, cause she lost her sight. We all wonder how." Everyone sweat dropped because it was obviously her and Mira's mistake, but no one dared to speak one word.

"A-aye!" Was Natsu's reply.

"Now everybody you have 3 hours to go to your house change and come back. Got it ?"

"A-AYE!"

"Sting and Rogue, will come with me, I have spare clothes for guys, don't forget Fro and Lector." I said as I help a pillow. "Wow Fro you're so fluffy and huge?!"

"You now that that's a pillow right?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, I-I knew that. Now let's go." I walked through a wall then changed my way again. "Natsu just come and help me."

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'" Then he held me on his back and started walking with Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch behind us.

At my apartment:

I just finished taking shower and changed my clothes like 20 time because of course I COULDN'T SEE! Damn Erza and Mira.

"Sting, Rogue you can take a shower now and change your clothes if you'd like."

"I'll go first." Rogue said.

"Wait I thought Sting wanted to go first."

"Well he would have but now Lector's helping him stop his nosebleed, because, you got out with only underwear and you wore them the wrong way so you had to strip to wear them the right."

"Oh yeah… I forgot oh well, Natu c'mon let's go."

After 2 hours:

Me and Natsu just came back to my house, I think he went to Lucy's house, oh well, he's lovestruck. Anyway I was sitting on my bed trying to pick a song from my IPad although I still can't see for like 2 or 3 days. Suddenly the doors were opened oh so rudely.

"Who's that?"

"Mystique it's me, Natsu."

"Ooh so Sting and the others left. Okay. What was so important for you to barge in oh so rudely? Huh?"

"I found Lucy's diary and you want believe what I found out."

After that he told me what he found and we went to the guild.

At the guild:

The same people that were there yesterday were here today.

"Oh hey guys, so Mystique, how are feeling?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I'm fine it's just I can't see for like 2 or 3 days that's it."

"Oh M-mystique you know you're facing the wall right?"

"I-I knew that."

"L-Lucy?" Natsu butted in.

"Yes Natsu?"

"M-MYSTIQUE READ YOUR DIARY!"

"WHAT?" I said

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lucy said. Then Natsu closed my mouth with his hand and continued.

"Lucy please forgive her, she just saw the diary on the floor and she couldn't just stop herself."

"This is a total violation of my privacy, this is a betrayal."

"Yeah there's a lot of betrayal around her." I said as I looked at Natsu. I think.

" Now Natsu gonna ask you something about what I read when I was blind." Then Lucy looked t me weirdly.

"I wanted to ask you did Jellal really ask Erza out?" Then Lucy's eyes bulged out from their place, she was worked up for nothin' at least he didn't read further.

"Y-yeah they're going out tonight."

"Oooh okay see ya later."

"Oi, blondie."

"yes Sting, Rogue?"

"Do you want to spy on their date?" Lucy then fell from the chair and I spitted the juice I was drinking, or was this water, oh well.

"Um, I don't know."

"I'll go." Mira and I answered at the same time.

"Come on Lucy it'll be fun." I said

"O-oi, you know you're talking to a plant right?" Rogue said while sweat dropping.

"I-I knew that."

"Okay fine." Lucy answered.

"Okay so who'll come and take me?" Everyone looked at me. "What's with the silence, and don't look at me like that you know I can't see."

"Apparently, since you're talking to the bathroom door." Sting said.

"I-I kn- Oh you know what? DAMN IT!"

"Okay I'll pick Mystique up at 6 o'clock, and we'll start following them from here. Got it?"

"GOT IT" We all said together.

At 6 o'clock:

"You know, you're not heavy. How much do you weigh?" Sting said as he was holding me on a piggy back ride.

" Umm, 40 kg I guess."

"Wow!"

At the guild:

"Hey guys." I said as we entered.

"Hey are you ready?" Mira interjected.

"Since the day I was born." Levy said.

"You know that this isn't the movie Mission Impossible right? Even though that was an amazing movie…. I think." I complained.

"Okay know if you're done talking let's head out." Rogue interrupted.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lucy said, while shaking from fear.

"Look if you're scared don't come with us."

"Rogue! That's not nice you should've said it like 'Oi, blondie if yow scared then back off' " I told him.

"Seriously, this is your definition of nice?!"

"Well it's _my_ definition, so enough chit chat and let's go. Go horsey go!" I said while hitting Sting's arm.

With Erza and Jellal:

"I can't see anything." I said

"Well of course you can't you're blind." Levy told.

"You wanna say that again sista."

"Umm, Mysti-chan you're talking to a tree." Levy sweat dropped.

"Damn it!"

"Sh! I want to listen." Mira commanded.

"Well it was a very nice date Jellal." Erza said as they were saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks, I wanted you to like it. Look Erza, have you ever kissed someone before?" Jellal asked blushing.

"Um, no why?" Erza blushed.

"Eeeeep this is perfect." Lucy whispered.

"And you said you didn't want to come." Levy said.

"I'll say." Sting retorted.

"Because I wanted to be your first last kiss." And by that Jellal smashed his lips on hers. Erza's eyes widened , but she then relaxed closed her eyes and kissed back, the kiss deepened _a lot. _

"Oh damn it, I can't see." I pouted.

"Well you're Lucky." Rogue said.

"He says."

"O god this is becoming intense and uncomfortable." Sting said. And looked at the 3 girls that had stars in their eyes and clasping their hands together and at the pathetic blind girl (A/N: HEY! THAT'S ME XD) that was trying to go home but ended up hitting her head in the tree.

**I really enjoyed writing the blindness part, it was kinda cute. :3 I'll update the next chappy maybe today if I finished it k? wish me luck. Enjoy! Oh NAD REVIEW PPL. PEACE I'M OUT :3 Oh and I don't know if next chappy is all humor or if I'm gonna put romance so wish me luck, **_**NOW**_** PEACE I'M OUT **

**P.S. REVIEW PPLZ ^.^ and thanks please on your way out go through the review hall and leave your opinion there so enjoy the ride thank you. LOL XD**


	11. Awkward!

Chapter 11: Awkward!

**Here's the second chappy for today! ^.^ WARNING: THIS CHAPPY IS ALL NALU YAY ! Don't worry there's more Nalu moments (OF CORSE) ENJOY!**

"Finally, I can see again!" I said.

"I know, I've had enough of you saying 'go horsey go'" Sting said.

"So what're we going to do?"

"How about we read some fanfiction?"

"Seriously _you're _asking that?"

"So?"

'_It did help me with Jellal and Erza, maybe it'll help me with the others'_

"Huh, fine"

"What're you guys talking about?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to continue reading fanfiction since nobody's here until next week." Sting exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"YOSH! I'm fired up." Natsu said, then they all gathered around me.

"Okay I'll choose one right now." After I found one I cleared my throat as a sign that I'm going to start and read.

**Nosy people**

Erza: Don't they think that that's rude, sheesh, nobody's nosey here

Me: _rrrrriiiight_

Happy: Aye!

Rogue: Shut up and let her continue.

**Author****: ****LaynaPanda**

Natsu: That's a really weird name.

Sting: All the names here are weird, whadya expect.

Me and Rogue: *sweat drop*

**Lately I'm seeing people making stories about how they hear things behind doors so; I'm going to make one! **

**With Natsu and Lucy of course. ;)**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Lucy: Oh-

Natsu: Boy.

Rogue: Ha this better be funny!

Gajeel: HAHAHA! Poor poor Salamander.

Gray: Finally a story that I'm not included.

Charla: Hmph, idiots.

**~NORMAL P.O.V~**

**Gray, Erza, and Mira Jane were at the bar talking like usual. For some reason, Natsu and Lucy was nowhere to be seen. "Has anyone seen Natsu or Lucy today?" Erza asked, a bit worried about their nakama. Mira and Gray shook their head. "Wonder where they ran off to…" Mira asked, with a slight smirk.**

Gray: NOOOOOO!

Mira and Erza: *dark aura*

Me: Calm down remember it's just a story.

**"Natsu! That hurts you know!" Lucy said. Mira, Gray, and Erza turned their heads to the noise. A broom closet? "If you stay still, it won't hurt as much! Look, your bleeding more now! And look who has to clean you up." Natsu replied with a slight annoying tone of voice. The three mages face turned bright pink listening to their conversation.**

Natsu and Lucy: *blushes* WHAT?

Sting: HAHAHAHAHAHA, hurry up and continue.

Lily: This looks interesting.

Fro: Aye!

Lector: Aye!

Happy: Ay-

Me: DON'T START WITH IT AGAIN!

Happy, Fro, and Lector: A-AYE!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**"W-W-What are they doing in t-there?" Gray asked the two girls. "I-It sounds like they're having…" Erza couldn't finish the sentence. She blushed harder. "…Sex…" Mira said as she was also red.**

Lucy: *blushes* What? STOP READING.

Natsu: *blushes* WAAAAAAH ~~~~~~~~

Everyone: *blushes*

**"Ah! Natsu, it stings so much! Please be gentler!" Lucy pleads. "Alright, let me just clean this sticky stuff away first. We're both covered in it!" Natsu said.**

Lucy: O god! Why?

Gray: *nosebleed*

Juvia: Love rival.

Sting: *sweat drop* we all get that Juvia.

Levy: she never gets it.

Everyone: *nods vigorously*

**There was a sudden thud in the room and Lucy shrieked. Natsu sighed and it was silent for a moment.**

Rogue: W-What's gonna happen?

Me: If you don't keep stopping me on every sentence I read we would've known by now what's going to happen. *vein popping*

**"N-Natsu…" Lucy whimpered soon. Gray, who couldn't take it anymore stood up from his seat and swung open the broom closet. "What the hell are you two inside the guild?" He shouted his face red. Natsu and Lucy both looked up at the blushing mage.**

Mira: Oh no he went to the closet, please tell me he didn't go to the closet.

Sting: Fine, he didn't go to the closet.

Mira: LIES *hit Sting's head*

Gajeel: Levy, do you want to go to the closet? *wiggles brows*

Levy :*blushes* Gajeeel~~

Everbody: EEEW!

**Lucy was sitting between Natsu's legs as Natsu was wrapping some bandages around Lucy's left arm. There were tissues and ointment all over the place and Lucy had tears in her eyes. "G-Gray…" Lucy said looking up at him. "What do you want, underwear prince?" Natsu hissed**.

Gray: thank god!

Master: O man, now where's all the fun.

Laxus: shut up pervy Ji-chan.

**"Y-You were just helping Lucy with a… cut?" Gray asked. "Yeah, Lucy accidently cut herself when she tripped so I took her in the broom closet to patch her up." Natsu said as he continues to wrap Lucy's left arm.**

**"So, you weren't doing anything else?" Mira asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "No, what else do you think we'll be doing?" Natsu asked raising a brow at his friend.**

**"N-Never mind. We're sorry to misunderstand the relationship between you two! Please punch me as much as you want!" Erza apologized and bowed down to Lucy and Natsu. "E-Erza-San…" Lucy sweat dropped. "You guys are acting weird…" Natsu said as he ripped the bandage with his teeth.**

**"There you go, Luce! All better!" Natsu grinned, feeling proud. "Thanks!" Lucy smiled.**

**Gray turnned red as Erza fainted over embaressment.**

**The End.**

"Thank god nothing happened." Lucy said while taking the breathe she was holding.

"You're just lucky, Mystique that was short read another one." Gray said.

"WHAT?" Natsu and Lucy shouted. '_Maybe it'll work this time'_

"Okay fine." I said, and picked one, then I cleared my throat and started reading.

**Bittersweet 2**

Gajeel: What kind of title is that?

Rogue: Shut up and let her continue.

**Author: ****BookWoRmzZz**

Levy and Lucy: There's someone named BookWoRmzZ.?

Juvia: Maybe.

**Sorry guys! I just feel like making as many one-shots as possible! And this is probably my first GraLu Story! hope you like it!**

Wendy: What does Gralu means Mysti-san?

Me: Uh, uh on to the story.

**She's like an angel. Thats all I can say. With her hair golden bright like that, maybe even brighter than the sun. Her peachy white skin that's ever so smooth-Well not like I felt it!-With her curvy, delicate body-!**

Everyone: Who the heck is she?

Me: I'll give ya'll a hint, her name starts with Lucy and ends with Heartiphilia.

Lucy: Of course who else will that be. *puts her hair behind her back*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**Damn. I'm sounding like Loke now**.

Natsu: I'll say.

**But seriously. I can't help it**.

Lucy: Of course, it's me that you're talking about, who ever you are.

Me: show off

Lucy: couldn't resist.

**Not only is she pretty-No. Scratch that. Beautiful-She has a heart of gold and is very talented.**

**I don't wanna sound mushy but she's the only one to be able to light up my world.**

**A sudden noise interrupted my thoughts as the angel herself came up to me.**

Lucy: o stop that you're making me flustrated. *blush*

Gajeel: Don't get too cocky.

Levy: *dark aura* GAJEEL.

Gajeel: S-sorry Lucy.

Everyone: *jaw dropped*

Erza: d-did he just apologize?

Everyone: *nods*

Erza: o boy *faints*

Jellal: oh the irony

**"Gray!" Standing there with a pout on her lips she inched her face closer to mine and examined it. My voice hitched at the close proximity.**

Everyone: IT'S GRAY?!

Me: and now you know what Gralu means.

Gray: oh god please tell me I'm dreaming.

Loke: Greetings my princess *kisses Lucy's hand*

Sting and Rogue: Ew! Not cool man!

**"Watcha dazing off for?" The angel asked me curiously.**

**"N-nothing." I said as I turned my slightly red face away from her.**

**"Whatever you say." The angel shrugged and return back to her **_**Boyfriend**_**. Yes you heard me. Boyfriend. She's taken.**

Loke: of course that's me.

Gray: don't get to modest.

Me: Shut up and let me continue.

Loke and Gray: A-aye!

**What's even worse is that it was my rival out of all people. That bastard Natsu.**

Everyone: WHAT?

Loke: She's Natsu's… OH THE HORROR!

Sting: Shut up man.

Master: That was unexpected.

Laxus: Che.

Wendy: congradulations

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**I sighed deeply as I had gone over myself that it's Lucy's choice, not mine.**

Me: Oooooooh someone's love struck~

Gray: *blush* shut up woman

**It's already been 2 years since they've been dating. In those painful years I've indured a lot and had reassured myself that Natsu would end up like those other boys she had dumped. But right now, Natsu holds the record of the longest in Lucy's previous datings.**

**It almost seems I had given up.**

**But I know I wouldn't.**

**I gave myself a light pat on the back as I stood up happily and went to the angel's table.**

Mira: someone's desperate ~

Everyone: I'll say.

_**-1 YEAR LATER-**_

**My heart stopped at the moment I looked at the neatly designed invitation card. To a **_**Wedding. **_**Lucy's wedding.**

**My hand shook awfully as tears spilled though my icy blue eyes and down to the paper.**

_**Hey Ice-Freak! Come to my wedding It's gonna be fun! If you don't I'll kick your ass Block-head!**_

_**signed- Natsu Dragneel.**_

**My ability to stand was lost when I fell on my knees, wimpering like a baby. I dropped the card as I brought my hands up to my face and began to sob willingly.**

**Had I really hoped in this years that Lucy would be mine?**

**How pathetic.**

Lucy and Natsu: WHAT? We're getting _married?!_

Everyone: *smirks-snickers*

**-DAY OF WEDDING-**

**The day that I dread the most. Angel's wedding. **_**Lucy's **_**Wedding.**

**I forced myself to give wide smiles as it would be too rude not to.**

**A tear drop escaped my bloodshot eyes as I wiped it away.**

**Then I noticed Natsu coming my way. The worst timing as always.**

**"Hey Droopy eyes!" Natsu waved to me as he said his usual insult slash greeting but with more cheer in his voice.**

**"Hey." I said coolly and regained my composure.**

**"Whoa, I really didn't mean it when I said you had droopy eyes but now yeah." That freak said as he studied my eyes.**

**"I-I accidentally got salt in my eyes when I was cooking." I quickly made up a reason as I rubbed my eyes.**

**"Oh, as expected from an idiot like you." Natsu insulted as he chuckled.**

**A vein popped on my head, "Yeah sure, A real idiot would take love advice from an idiot itself." I insulted back as I pushed away the hatred bubbling inside me.**

**Natsu chuckled not minding that I had called him an idiot. You're so stupid Natsu.**

**"So your not disagreeing that your an idiot yourself?"**

**I was taken back at the sudden comeback. I didn't actually noticed that when I said my insult. I had actually agreed I was an idiot.**

**I chuckled with Natsu and soon I was relaxed. Maybe Natsu isn't a bad guy after all.**

Erza: wow you sound real desperate Gray.

Gray: Ugh, I hate myself.

Natsu: you're not the only one

Everyone: *laughs*

_**-SKIP TO ALTAR-**_

**"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?" The priest questioned as he looked up from his bible gave Natsu a smile.**

**"HELL YEAH I DO!" Natsu replies cheerily as it elicits a giggle from the bride.**

Rogue: As expected from Natsu.

Happy: Aye!

Fro: Aye!

Lector: Aye!

Me: *hugs Fro* KAWAIIIIIIII

**So does everyone else, they laughed heartily but I stayed silent solemnly hung my head down as I gripped tightly on my tuxes edge.**

**"Do you Lucy Heartfilia, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?" The priest faced Lucy as Natsu looked at her nervously.**

Gray: Ha, now who's desperate? HUH?

**For the first time I looked up at Lucy too and was immediately strucked by her beauty. Her white veil hung over her but her face was still seen with it's transparent cloth. Her golden hair that I so loved was done in a bun that made her even more appealing. Her flowing pristine gown curved her perfect body.**

**"I do." The word echoed through my mind as I looked wide eyes at Lucy's wide smile.**

**"Before I may proceed this wedding anyone who disagrees, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest examined the area before looking back down to his bible.**

**"You may kiss the bri-"**

**"I-I object!" I suddenly stood up with my whole body shaking and declared my disagreement.**

**I heard a few gasps and saw heads shook in dissapointment.**

**I looked back at Lucy and Natsu and had also shocked looks on their.**

**"G-gray . ." Natsu looked at me worriedly. I was quite shocked. I thought Natsu would be exploding in anger now. Literally. But instead he gave me a worried look.**

**I took a regretful glimpes of Lucy and almost made a run for it when I saw her equally worried and shocked face.**

**I took a look around again and ran out of the distasteful place.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What am I doing?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As I ran I went to the rooftop of Fairy Tail and let it all out there.**

**I was supposed to support Lucy!**

**Why am I like this?**

**I punch the nearest wall that half crumbled to the power forced onto it.**

**I looked up the sky once my sobs were reduced to hiccups.**

**This life is too much. . .**

**Once that thought was over I made a decision.**

**"I'm coming soon UI."**

**I said up to the sky as I walked leisurely towards the edge of the roof.**

**And with that I jumped off with a last thought-**

_**I love you Lucy.**_

"Still you." Natsu said.

"Wow this is awfully awkward." Mira said.

"I'll say." Everyone else said.

"Do you want another story?" I said.

"Only one." They all answered

"Okay." After I found one I cleared my throat and started.

**The best dare!**

Lucy: I don't like dares, I hope it's not me.

Natsu: I hope it's me.

**Author: ****MissMe2306**

Levy: who's name is MissMe?!

**It was a simple dare for lucy from the girls, kiss natsu, but will the simple dare lead to something more! one-shot**

Lucy: What?

Girls: No comment

Boys: HAHAHAHAH

Girls: *glares at boys*

Boys: *gulp*

**Just a random story I thought of XD, ( and if you're wondering bout my other stories I'm still writing them, it just might take a while because i'm figuring out what's happening as I write!)**

**It was just a normal day at the guild, natsu and gray were fighting, and Lucy was at the bar with cana, mira and levy.**

**''NO! absaloutly not!, no way in hell!'' the blond shouted crossing her arms, ''Awww, pleasee lu-chan, it's just a dare.'' pleaded levy. ''NO! I'm not going to kiss natsu!''.**

Me: HAHAHHAHAHAAHA YOU'LL SOOOO DO IT!

Lucy: MEANIES *pout*

Natsu: *thinking: Lucy's so cute, and those lips are so kissable*

**''Don't be so scared'' Said the drinking brunete, ''What'll I get in return, nothing but me being huiliated!''.**

**''If you do it lucy, I'll give you money for next weeks rent!" mira's statement made lucy look with shinning eye's ''Reall- wait, how did you even get the money!?'' they were all a bit curious on how she got it.**

**''Oh, I just went on a job with Elfman, and we got more money than we needed, **_**sooo, will you do it~**_**'' she said waving some money infront of lucy's face, to be honest, she did need the money!**

**''A-...N-...all I have to do is kiss him, right'' everyone was happy that she had given in.**

Lucy: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY ME?

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Sting: You know when you talk to yourself you seem crazy.

Lucy: SHUT UP OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU.

Sting: A-AYE!

**''Yes, that's all lu-chan''.**

**''But it has to be on the lips!''**

**''What, on the lips!'' she complained, she was just going to kiss him on the cheek,, it would be less humiiliating that way.**

**''Yes, the lip's! good idea cana... Oh he stopped fighting here's your chance'' mira said as levy pushed her towards natsu.**

Lucy: WHAT?! *looks at Natsu* WHY DID YOU STOP FIGHTING WHY?

Natsu: I-I-I I DON'T KNOW, IT'S JUST A STORY *shakes from fear in the emo corner*

**Natsu noticed her slowly walking towards him with the girls giggling and staring behind her. ''Hey luce!''**

**''Hey, ummm... natsu?'' she looked up at him, ''Yeah, what's up?''.**

**After he finished his sentence he was shocked to find lucy kissing him (only a friendly kiss, not passionate!, we'll save that 'till later ), it lasted for about 3 seconds and then lacy left running out of the guild, everyone were staring at natsu, who was frozen in the spot, blushing.**

_**''L-lucy..?''**_

Mira: Oh no she did not just kiss him.

Erza: Scandalize

Wendy: Congradulations *bows*

**''What am I going to do know, he probally thinks I'm a freak, and not to menchion that he likes lissana, not me!, and everyone was staring!'' she stood at the back of the guild wondering what to do.**

**She heared the sound of doors opening, expecting to see her friends, she was shocked and worried to see natsu.**

**''Lucy!'' he started to run towards her.**

**''Natsu!, Look I'm really sorry about that, I was ju-'' she was stopped when natsu pressed his lips against her's.**

Mira: HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT.

Girls except Lucy: OOOOOOOH SCANDALIZE

Lucy and Natsu: *blush* SHUT UP!

**''Natsu..?''.**

**''Don't speak'', as he said that he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, and lucy instantly wrapped her hands around his neck.**

**They stood there holding each other, in a deep, passionate kiss (KYAAA!), They broke apart once again for the need of air.**

**''Luce... I love you''**

**''...I love you to natsu'' she smiled as she kissed him again, not knowing that practicly the whole guild were watching them, the guys clapping and the girls fan girl screaming!**

**''Levy'' mira said turning to her with cana behind her.**

**''We dare you~''**

"KYAAAAAAA" All the girls except Lucy screamed.

"This was so romantic Lu-chan" Levy started.

"I know right? And when Natsu told her 'Don't speak' OH GOSH" I continued.

"Uh, uh, I have nothing to say." Lucy and Natsu said together. "We'll be going home." They said together.

"Come on Sting, Rogue, Fro, and Lector let's go home too." I told them. At that, we all went home.

At Lucy's apartment:

"Ah that was awkward, right Natsu?" Silence. "Natsu.." Then Natsu stood up which startled Lucy and she also stood up. "N-Natsu?" Then he took a step forward and she took one backward.

Forward…

Backward…..

Forward…

Backward…..

It continued at this process until Lucy hit the wall and Natsu trapped her with his hands and his leg between her's.

"Well I don't know Lucy, what do you think?" Natsu said in a low husky voice in her ear, which made Lucy blush, not also because of that but from the closeness.

"W-what do you mean Natsu?"

"What I mean is this-" Then he kissed her, Lucy's eyes widened. '_Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, is kissing me'_ Then she relaxed, she encircled her arms around his neck and started playing with his surprisingly soft pink hair while kissing him back.

As a satisfaction Natsu widened the kiss and pushed Lucy to the wall harder, he licked her bottom lip for entrance Lucy opened her mouth and Natsu entered her mouth with his tongue, exploring every taste and place inside her mouth, as Lucy shivered from the pleasure, and moaned.

Natsu liked the sound of her moan so he held her, and she encircled her legs around his waist, and continued kissing him, he went to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed while still kissing(A/N: Wow they have long breathe XD) they (finally) removed their lips from each other so they can breathe.

"Natsu, that was…..wow!" Natsu just grinned and smashed his lips on hers again.

"I don't….. think… it's a good… idea telling….. them….. we're….. finally together.." Natsu said between kisses. '_Luce tastes so wonderful, more delicious than fire, and i don't think that's possible, finally you're mine'_

"Me…. Too…." Then their clothes were bye bye (A/N: XD) and the rest is understood.

**Did you enjoy the Nalu parts? I KNOW I DID XD I didn't add any lemons but if you want you can just PM me or review telling me DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. ^.^ PAI PAI. **

**Ja'ne **


	12. And the romance begins!

Chapter 12:And the romance starts

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday, it's just my grandma came to visit, so enjoy this chapter and I'll start working on the other chappy! \(^0^)/**

In my apartment:

"No, I wanted to sleep here."

"Well, Fro doesn't like that side."

"Not my problem."

"WAAAAAAAAA~"

Ugh, I couldn't sleep, those stupid exceeds can't make me sleep, from all that sound. So I stood up and walked their way.

"Fro, Lector what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Lector won't let Fro sleep on the pillow." Fro answered.

"Well, I got here first." Lector said.

"Lector, the pillow is very big and it fit you two perfectly so you can move a little so Fro can also sleep."

"Okay, come on Fro, I'll get the right side and you'll get the left side." After that, I went to Rogue's bed and smacked him on the head with his pillow.

"OW! What the heck?" Then he looked at me and continued. "Good morning to you too."

"You know, I'm not a morning person. And I get cranky during mornings. And nobody likes me when i get cranky. " i growled.

"I don't think anybody even likes you now." he mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"N-nothing."

"Good."

"Now what did you want?"

"Your stupid exceeds woke me up. And i want to sleep." Then Rogue looked at the clock.

"You know it's 12 o'clock at noon, right?"

"I know. Now get up and get ready for a shower, I'll go back to sleep, and if your exceeds want something, just fix their problem."

And then I went to my bed and plopped my head on my pillow.

"Aw! Lector, your foot hitted Fro's eye."

"Just shut up and let me sleep!"

Ugh, I walked up to them and saw that Rogue was lying on the floor sleeping, and apparently not disturbed by the noise, I walked up to them _again_.

"_What is it now?" _I asked in my deadly voice.

"Lector hurted Fro's eye by his leg." Then I looked at Rogue and kicked him.

" WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP, I'm up." He said as he jumped.

"Mystique." Sting shouted from the bathroom.

"WHAT?"

"U-um, y-you're out of s-shampoo."

"You've been there for 2 hours and you still hadn't finished.?"

"I've been here for 5 minutes."

"Fine, take this."

"Um, this is a ketchup bottle."

"You know what go get your own shampoo."

"I'll go out naked~"

"Psh, I don't care." Then Sting got out, of course naked, smirking. Then I smirked and told him.

"You know that I'm not a virgin. Right?"

"Fine." Then he went, got a shampoo, and went back to the bathroom. After I was sure he left, I went to the corner of the kitchen and started screaming while covering my eyes.

"My eyes, my virgin eyes."

At Lucy's apartment:

Lucy woke up, she felt some warmth around her waist and beside her, she looked up and found Natsu, then she remembered the events of yesterday and blushed crimson red, then Natsu started waking up, after he opened his eyes and smirked when he looked at Lucy. '_Finally she's mine.'_

"Were you checking me out while I was sleeping?" He asked. While his smirk grew wider.

"_Maayyyybeee" _She answered and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower, and NO peeking."

"I won't promise." Then there was a knock on the door and Natsu went to open it.

"Natsu, were, is, Lucy?" I asked.

"She's taking a shower." Natsu answered.

"Thanks." After that I went to her bathroom and door and started talking. "Lucy, finish fast okay? Because I have a plan of how to make Juvia and Gray a couple."

Then she opened her door and peeked her head.

" EEEP! Really? Then I'll finish fast, I'll see you at the guild."

"Okay, I'll be going now."

At the guild:

"WHERE IS LUCY?!" I screamed.

"M-Mysti-san don't worry, she's gonna come." Wendy stuttered.

"She better."

Then the 2 big wooden doors opened to reveal our favorite dragon slayer, and celestial mage.

"Tadaima minna." Natsu shouted.

"Took you long enough, we want to start reading fanfiction, so hurry up and pick a seat, so we can start." Sting spat.

"Okay guys, I'll pick one so get ready and good luck." I said. "FOUND ONE." Then I cleared my throat and started.

**Wipe The Raindrops From Your Face**

Lucy: I guess Juvia's in this one. Thank god it's not me.

Rogue: You mean the water woman?

Gajeel: Yup.

Levy: Now all of you shut up and let her continue.

**Author: ****Alpenrose**

Natsu: Wow that's a weird name.

Sting: and your surprised because….?

**After losing the battle, Juvia was forced to strip by Sting as 'punishment.' Short one-shot, Gray x Juvia!**

Everyone: *death glares Sting*

Sting: W-what? It's just a story you know.

Levy: OOOOH! But it's Juvia x Gray

Juvia: Juvia is excited.

Gray: NOOOOOOOOO!

Me: MWAHAHA MWAHAHHAHA MWAHAHHAHAHAAH *cough,cough*

Gray: HA! Serves you right.

Lucy: EEEEEEP! *squeals*

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

Lucy: *sweat drop* J-juvia you know I don't love him

Mira: That's because you lllllllllove Natsu.

Erza: You llllllllllike him.

Lucy: *Blush* No I don't and stop rolling your tongues.

Rogue: Denial~~

Lucy: were the heck did you come from?

Fro: From his mother

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Me: *hugs Fro* KAWAIIIII

Juvia: SHUT UP! JUVIIA WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. *dark aura*

Me: A-AYE!

**Author's note: Something short. A fantasy that's been lingering inside my head for a while now, lol.**

Sting: HA! See it's just a fantasy.

Laxus: Just shut up.

Juvia: *dark aura* JUVIA WANTS TO LISTEN.

**Wipe The Raindrops From Your Face**

**Written by Alpenrose**

Gajeel: We already know that, woman.!

Levy: Gajeel, be nice

Gajeel: che

Natsu: at least it's not about me.

Happy: aye!

Charla: hmph idiots.

Wendy: Charla that's not nice.

_**Drip, drip,**__**drop.**_

**Oh, the rain. The rain wouldn't leave her alone.**

Rogue: Duh, she's the rain woman.

Me: No shit Sherlock

Master: Ooh good days.

Erza: what do you mean master?

Master: uh, um….. Mystique continue please.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**"You're kidding me!"**

**"Dammit, my bet!"**

**"Shit!"**

**"That was soo close."**

**"The hell?"**

**To Juvia it felt like a thousand daggers stabbing her back. All at once.**

Juvia: *fake tears* What did Juvia do to deserve this. Oooh Gray-sama comfort me.

Gray: Stay away!

Everyone: You lllllllllliiiiiiike each other

Gray: *sweat drop* shut up!

**Those taunts and boos from the audience were enough to make the once gloomy ammeona cry with the skies once more.**

**She lay on the ground with her eyes looking solemnly at the ceiling. She could hear the thunder.**

Gray: What did you do to Juvia?

Sting: it's just a story man.

_**Like a raindrop she would shatter on the ground like tiny fragments.**_

**Because of her vulnerability, she lost.**

**Her team, defeated.**

**Fairy Tail...**

Mira: LIES.

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

_**Gomen... Gomen ne...**_

Wendy: It's okay Juvia-san we forgive you.

Juvia: *tears* arrigatto

Everyone: * sweat drop* it's just a story guys.

**"Fucking assholes!"**

**Natsu.**

Rogue: as expected from Natsu.

**"Shut the fuck up!"**

**Erza.**

Erza: will this is odd.

Everyone: we second that.

**"How dare you!"**

**Gajeel.**

Levy: wouldn't Erza normally say that and Gajeel says 'shut the fuck up' ?!

Everyone: *nods*

Happy, Lector, Fro: AYE!

**"You've won, please stop it right now!"**

**Lucy.**

Everyone: normal

_**Gomen... Gomen ne...**_

Wendy: I already told you we forgive you Juvia.

Everyone: * sweat drop*it's just a story _again._

**"You've lost, Phantom Woman." Sting Eucliffe hollered as he dusted his creased garments with a huge smile on his bruised face. "Now it's time for your punishment."**

Erza: you cruel fiend.

Sting: _again_ it's just a story *sweat drop*

Rogue: *sigh*

_**Go-gomen...**_

**"I'll show him!"**

**Natsu Dragneel ran across the bleachers toward the arena where the white dragon slayer and the water mage fought moments ago. Plunging his body with full force, he didn't realize that the edges of the circular arena was surrounded by electric magic, thus sending a humongous electric shock instantly at his body.**

Gray: haha idiot.

Natsu: what did ya say popsicle.

Lucy: don't start fighting now Natsu.

Natsu: *pout* Fine

Everyone: *jaw drop*

**"They got it covered?" He bellowed with an angry glint on his eyes.**

**"Nice try, Salamander." Sting Eucliffe hissed, removing the black gloves from his hands. Turning to Juvia, he mumbled, "Strip."**

**Whistling and perverted moans resonated from the eager crowd. All eyes were on her weak-willed body.**

Rogue: how dare you Sting? How dare you?

Sting: *jaw drop* I thought we were a team.

Levy: he's right, how dare you?

Sting: *jaw drop _again_* it's a fantasy.

Rogue: *smirks*

Sting: *glares*

Rogue: *shudder*

**"Strip or I'll fucking strip you."**

Rogue: *exaturated gasp* Y-you fiend.

Erza: *pointing sword at Sting* You want to fight? HUH? ANSWER ME.

Sting: M-Mystique tell them it's just a s-story.

Me: I've got nothing to tell you except 1 thing *puts hand in front of my face* talk to the hand. * whispers to Lector and Fro*

Lector: *fake tears* Waaaaaah~~ how could you Sting? How?

Sting: L-lector not you too.

Fro: *fake tears* Fro can't believe you did that, Fro is sad and disappointed.

Sting: * sulking in the corner*

Me and Rogue: *smirks*

**Gathering what's left of her strength, she tried to melt her body into a puddle but failed. With so much energy drained from her, all her power to turn into a sierra vanished into thin air.**

**Without haste, she closed her eyes and felt the buttons of her thorn sweater, feeling the warm furs on its edges.**

Levy and Lucy: JUVIA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM.

Sting: IT'S JUST A STORY *cries from despair*

**"That's right." Eucliffe slyly lead her on, whispering lewd insults on her ear as she undid the whole thing slowly.**

_**Gomen...**_

**Her white bra gleamed like a diamond from the spotlights of the arena that made the uproar from the audience become louder and louder.**

**"Now the skirt."**

Mira: Oh no he di in't

Erza: Oh yes he di it!

Mira and Erza: You better run. *dark aura*

Me: GUYS! At least leave him until we finish the story.

Erza: She's right.

Mira: Damn it! I wanted to try my new move.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**Her cold fingers felt their way blindly on the hems of her blue skirt. Lifting it with reverence, her emblem of Fairy Tail projected in full.**

**"Hot!"**

**"Now this is what I call a show!"**

**"Hell yeah!"**

**"Sabertooth owns!"**

**Cheers. Cheers. Cheers. It wasn't what Juvia wants.**

**"Unclasp the bra."**

Rogue: HAHAHAHHAHA, oh man I think you better run!

Sting: *running around the guild from Mira and Erza* When I'm done I'll so get you.

Rogue: HA, you'll be dead by then

**Bending her body, her face kissed the ground. She curled her hands on her back, reaching the hook of her brassiere as slowly as she could.**

_**Gomen ne...**_

**"Come on, bitch!"**

**"Faster!"**

**"Stop teasing!"**

**"Ice make: Shield!"**

Juvia: G-gray-sama just saved Juvia *jumps on Gray* ARRIGATO!

Gray: J-Juvia you can get back now.

_**Hareh? Juvia thinks she heard Gray-sama...**_

**Within moments, she felt her whole body froze. Surprisingly, tt wasn't painful, although it looked like it.**

**The ice shell that's covered her felt gentle and kind.**

**Protective.**

_**Gray-sama...**_

**Black out.**

Laxus: more like fainted from happiness

Levy and Lucy: SHUT UP! *dark aura*

Laxus: A-AYE!

Everyone: *jaw drop*

Me: HA, Laxus just got owned. *high five Natsu*

Natsu: *accept high five*

**"She's awake."**

**"Shhhh."**

**"Let's leave them alone."**

**Juvia cringed from the soft bed she was laying, her nap disturbed by the muffled voices inside the room.**

**Slowly she opened her eyes filled with anticipation that she was already dead. Her vision adjusted from the brightness of the room that it took about 5 seconds for her to recognize the anxious face gazing directly at her across the bed.**

**"Gray-sama!" She croaked weakly.**

Happy: Aye! Gray to the resque!

Fro: Aye!

Lector: *stands like superman* Aye!

**"H-hey." Gray greeted. "Glad you're alright."**

Juvia: AAAAH! Gray-sama cares for Juvia, Juvia has a chance *looks at Lucy* You have no chance HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Lucy: *sweat drop* I don't like him *mutters*

**Remembering what's happened earlier, she felt her eyes fill with hot milky tears.**

**"Oi!"**

**"Sorry!"**

**Quickly Gray was already by her side, his hands gently wiping her tears trickling on her cheeks.**

Girls: You llllllllliiiiiiiike her *wiggles eyebrows*

Boys: Creepy!

Girls: *death glares*

Boys: GOMEN GOMEN *bows*

**"Gray-sama?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"You saved Juvia. Juvia... thanks you very much."**

**Gray waved her off.**

**A comfortable silence followed. Juvia stared vehemently at her hands which were slightly covered by her white jacket.**

**White jacket?**

**Oh.**

**Realizing what she was actually wearing, her face turned to all shades of red.**

**"Anoo.. Gray-sama, Juvia's clothes..."**

**Gray blushed furiously as he heard her outburst and scratched his head. "Well they're destroyed, so I umm, kind of wrapped my jacket on your body..."**

Girls: PERVERT! But that was nice.

Erza: good job Gray I will not punish you this time

Gray: A-AYE!

**"Oh... Oh!"**

**Gray stared at the fragile woman's face, scrutinizing her wounds from the previous duel and the thousand verbal injuries she had undergone.**

**He had remained calm as the crowd booed her, thinking it wouldn't slash on her self esteem. He tried to stop himself from plunging on the electric field and unlike what Natsu did, thinking that Juvia could handle herself. After all, she was strong.**

**Yet the strong ones could be fragile too.**

**What a fool he had been.**

**"Juvia, I'm sorry." He whispered.**

**"What for, Gray-sama?"**

**He curled his warm arms on her waist, letting her rest her head on his chest.**

**"For letting those tears fall again."**

**"But Gray-sama, it wasn't you."**

**With this, he hugged her tighter, promising to himself that he would never let her go again.**

"I can't believe Gray did that." I started. I then looked around and didn't find Gray nor Juvia. "Um guys, were _is_ Gray and Juvia?"

"Oh, Gray and Juvia are making out in that far corner." Levy answered.

"So this means they're finally together, EEEEP!" Lucy squealed. And I smirked, now that it is easier for me now that I have less couple. I have now 6 couple…

Or so I thought.

"At least they forgot about me." Sting said, or so he though.

"Oh no, we didn't" Erza said already in her heaven wheels armor.

"Erza calm down. It's just a story it's not real." I told her. The Erza and Mira calmed down and went away

"Couldn't you have done that before." Sting said.

"Nope, it was to fun to watch you in pain."

"You're a devil sent strait from hell."

"Aaaaw thank you, you say the sweetest things."

"Oooh~ Gray-sama~" We heard Juvia say. We all shivered and tried, emphasize tried, to remove the hideous pictures from our brains.

"U-u-um g-guys?" I gulped, "Sh-shouldn't w-we do s-something?" I said but nobody replied, for half of the people had nosebleed and the other fainted, and that's when I joined them and fainted.

**I know crappy chappy, but oh well I have a better idea on chapter 13 and I think the next chappy is longer, well review and enjoy, PAI PAI, PEACE I'M OUT ^.^**


	13. Too late!

Chapter 13: Too late

**Here's chappy 13 enjoy! I'll work on chappy 14 after I eat \(^0^)/ again ENJOY!**

I started waking up, when I realized 2 people were above me, they were Gray and Juvia._ 'ugh, this headache is killing me.'_

"Gray-sama, she's up." I heard Juvia say, since my vision was all blurry.

"What the heck happened?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Well Juvia and Gray-sama came back from….. umm…. A place and saw you all unconscious." She explained, then I remembered what happened and got beat red. "Are you okay? You're all red?"

"If you mean by okay, that I didn't just lose conscious because two of my friends were making sex in the back of the guild, then yes I'm perfectly fine."

"Juvia want to apologize for that."

"Yeah, you better." Then I looked around and made sure everyone was awake and continued. "Since all of us are awake why don't we read another Fanfic and then go home?"

Then I got answers like 'Sure' or 'Why not?' ect…

Then I started searching for a story of course my eyes closed so it will be fair for everyone. When I clicked on one I cleared my throat as a sign so everyone will surround me so I can start reading.

**Too Late**

Mira: this sounds like unrequited love, poor poor guy or girl, who ever it is.

Laxus: and what makes you think that?

Mira: you remember the story where Gray sounded real desperate, right?

Laxus: yeah

Gray: HEY! For your information I have a girl now

Mira: yea, yea, whatever, he kept saying I'm too late, I'm too late, and that's how I concluded that this story is unrequited love.

Me: okay now Mrs. Einstein, thanks for your explanation, so can I start reading.?

Mira: yes you have my complete permission.

Me: *sarcasm* Thank you Master

Master: hey! I'm the master around here.

**Author: ****GoldenRoseTanya**

Natsu: GoldenRoseTanya, seriously?

Lucy: NATSU! Be nice her name is cute. And you might hurt her feelings because we all know she's reading Mystique-chan's story, so shush up.

Everyone: *nods*

**This is a sad unrequited story...Of someone , towards someone... Sneak Peek: But there is nothing I can do now... Because it is too late ; I am too late... Dedicated to Lianne Sabrina chan and PurpleDiva888 chan... Nalu vs Gralu,Gruvia vs Gralu,Nalu vs Nali...Check it out it won't dissapoint you...I feel...**

Mira: HA! See I told you this is unrequited love

Laxus: yea, yea, whatever woman!

Mira: *dark aura*

Laxus; I-I m-mean I sh-should've listened t-to y-you f-from the beginning. *shivering*

Me: HA! Laxus got owned again by a girl, take this sucka *high five Jellal*

Jellal: I'm not gonna high 5 you.

Me: if you didn't I'll keep my arm up.

Jellal: then keep it.

Me: FINE! Until someone high 5's me I'm not gonna put it down.

Sting: *sweat drop* you're weird, you know that?

Me: are you telling the girl who gave you food and shelter and FREE food weird.? *glares- dark aura*

Sting: *gulp* N-no.

Me: Good.

**Hiya Guys many people did PM me to ask when will I write a Fic...Sorry I wanted to write a lengthy N good one but due to my school N classes it is not possible...Of course Nalu...N sorry guys but summary sucks I know...**

**So I was inspired to write a small one which tells Gray's unrequited love towards Lucy N a bit Lisanna's unrequited love towards Natsu ...Dedicated to Lianne Sabrina chan's Wedding Dress And PurpleDiva chan's Unheard Feelings...Sorry Anne chan And Diva chan I know it is not that good but it is dedicated to you so please drop a review about how it was ...N please All Gralu Gruvia and Nali fans don't kill me...**

Gray: I'll kill her alright. How dare she put me in this….. this story.

Levy: GRAY! BE NICE, Mystique promised this writer to put this story, so be nice. *dark aura*

Gray: A-AYE.

Me: show him Levy.

Juvia: *dark aura* LOVE RIVAL.

Me: I'm not and he's already yours, you did _stuff _together *shudders at the memory*

**I want to thanks all those who Pm'ed me and encouraged me to write a story...**

Gajeel: yeah, yeah, whatever just skip these and begin with the story.

Me: *death glares Gajeel* Levy control your _dog_

Gajeel: I'm not a dog.

Me: but you do use dog senses.

Gajeel and Laxus: THEY ARE DRAGON SENSES.

Me: yeah, yeah, whatever

**Especially Beatress and CelestialBlaze and Shimmerchan my 3 self proclaimed(and of course they agreed)sisters on this site...**

**And sorry for the Grammatical mistakes...Forgive me**

**N no matter what I write Fairy Tail will be of Mashima sempai *bows***

Rogue: who's that? I thought Makarov owns fairy tail.

Erza: we don't know, but if I ever found out who he was, HE WILL FACE MY PUNISHMENT.

Rogue: AYE!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**It is entirely in gray's point of view...Except Gruvia Flashback...It is in Normal POV...And it is a bit confusing I know but it has Gray's POV mainly ...This story is related to his thoughts...**

**Ano I did some corrections and added some words...Or must I say some sentences...**

Gray: WHY DO YOU HATE ME? *holds me from my shoulders*

Me: who said I hate you, I just LOVE and emphasize love, to watch people in pain , mwahaha mwahahahaha mwahahahahah *cough, cough*

Sting: you're crazy.

Me: I already know that, so no need to say it.

_**She should be next to me and not him...**_

_**But he was too late...**_

_**Too late...**_

_**She would never be his...**_

Natsu: who said that?

Gajeel: you idiot she said that it's all Gray's P.O.V. except in flashback, do you need more explanation.?

Natsu: you want to say that to my face?

Gajeel: I just did.

_**She was perfect...**_

_**Too good for him...**_

_**He did not deserve her...**_

Lucy: oh Gray stop that you're making me blush.

Gray: * sweat drop *

Natsu: *glares at Gray*

Gray: *ignores*

_**It was all his fault...**_

_**If only he had told sooner...**_

_**Would those three words have been able to change his fate...**_

_**His life...**_

Erza: wasn't it enough that you were desperate the story before, and now you're desperate.

Jellal: well sorry to pop your bubble Gray, but Lucy already has a guy, and you have a girl, are you some 2 timing pig? *exaggerated gasp*

Gray: I'm not desperate. *sulks in the corner*

Sting: well you do sound like one.

_**When he first observed her he thought that she was damn cute... And how always a smile adorned her pretty face which would light up the whole place...How her warm brown eyes would twinkle like stars in the night sky when she smiled...How the glint of fieryness and determination in her eyes would shine when she was in a fight...How her eyes portrayed her emotions...How her eyes would become tender and caring towards her nakama and fiery and dangerous towards anybody who tried to hurt her nakama...Even that dense flame brain was well aware of this...her beauty...her emotions...**_

_**And how did he welcome her? By asking her underwear...What a first impression...He chuckled bitterly at the thought...**_

Natsu: HAHAHAHAHA now I remember that it was the first thing you said to Lucy.

Rogue: OH GOD, HAHHAAHHA, WHAT A FIRST IMPRESSION, HAHAHAHAHA

Sting: HAHAHAHHAAHA, WHAT KIND OF LOSER WOULD SAY THAT TO A _GIRL_, HAHAHAHA, OH GOD, I can't, my sides are hurting me.

Me: well that was pretty funny, you should've seen his face when she hit him with a bat and I don't know where she got that, or was it a stick?

Lily: well that would be fun to watch.

Me: I'll say.

_**Every day when he saw her smiling , laughing and blushing in that flame-brains arms he felt as if his heart was cracking and shattering into small pieces...**_

Gray: why is it every time a story is unrequited love, Lucy would be with Natsu?

Me: don't ask me ask the fans.

Mira: because Natsu and Lucy are a perfect couple.

Natsu and Lucy: * blush*

Mira: HA! See they're even blushing.

Lucy and Natsu: *blushing more* NO WE'RE NOT.

Levy: Denial~

_**The day when **_**he**_** asked her to be **_**his**_** girlfriend and she agreed by kissing **_**him**_** he felt as if the whole world collapsed right in front of his eyes...**_

Mira: * hands on her heart * how passionate of you Gray.

Juvia: Lucy! LOVE RIVAL!

Lucy: NO I'M NOT.

Juvia: BUT THEY SAID HE LIKES YOU !

_**When he saw them chatting happily with Mira, Erza and Lisanna and blushing frequently when they were being teased for their relationship he felt as if someone has stabbed his heart with a dagger a thousand times...Lisanna ...He saw the takeover mage chatting with them with a smile on her face teasing them with the others...But he knew it was forced ...He knew behind that masked smile there was a heartbreaking expression of pain , sadness and sorrow which even the words cannot describe... just like him ...He knew that her fate was just like him...Her heart too was shattering into small fragments while watching her childhood love who was blushing with his girlfriend... **_

Me: oh pish posh, can't she just move on.

Rogue: this is sad.

Sting: shut up and continue.

Me: somebody likes saaad stooorriiiiiieeees~

Sting: * blush * Shut up.

Rogue: or he likes agony and pain.

Me: one of the above.

_**She was one of the few people to know about his romantic feelings towards Lucy as she was his best friend next to Happy... She really was devastated and utterly speechless...Who wouldn't be? He mentally chuckled...When the love of your life tells you about his romantic feelings towards someone else...Yet she gave a sincere smile and encouraged him to go on and ask her out instead of acting as a jealous monster...She was too selfless...She would hide her feelings in front of everybody and lie , lie that she has gotten over her childhood crush long ago...But she couldn't lie to Gray because he was in the same condition as her...And often he found her crying in the store room at the back of the guild...She was giving up...**_

Levy: poor, poor Lissana

Master: we still don't know if it's true.

Erza: is it true? *looks at me*

Me: uh, uh….. on to the story.

_**But no Gray couldn't...He was far too selfish...**_

Natsu: we already know that.

Gray: shut up ash brain

Natsu: you want to say that again porn star.

Gray: sure thing walking candle.

Natsu: droopy eyes

Gray: squinty e-

Erza: *dark aura* SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU.

Gray and Natsu: A-AYE!

Sting: HAHA idiots.

Erza: SHUT UP.

Sting: A-AYE!

Gray and Natsu: *smirks*

Sting: *glares*

_**When he saw him proposing Lucy and her jumping in his arms while blushing furiously and accepting his proposal with tears of happiness he felt as if the world had ended ...**_

_**So why ? Why didn't he die?**_

Happy: Aye! Because you're stupid

Gray: *sweat drop* that doesn't make sense.

Fro: AYE!

Lector: AYE!

Happy, Fro, Lector: AYE!

_**Now he understood how Juvia felt when he rejected her...**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**They were walking out of the guild and Juvia tried to confess to him...**_

**"**_**Gr-Gray –sama-a J-Juvia l-loves You-u..."she said while blushing profusely...**_

_**Gray's eyes were widened with shock..."J-juvia I am so-sorry but I-I Love somebody else" he whispered...**_

_**He saw her eyes becoming watery and he felt very guilty and ashamed of himself...but she forced a watery smile..."J-juvia understands she will not bother Gr-Gray sama-a" ...she said.**_

**"**_**Gray just gray "he whispered guiltily...**_

**"**_**Okay J-juvia won't bother Gr-Gray anymore don't worry Juvia will be fine Thank You for telling her the truth" Juvia said and smiled and with a last smile took off towards her home...**_

_**He looked at her retreating figure with shame , guilt and sorrow and whispered "I am so sorry Juvia..."**_

Juvia: JUVIA IS SAD.

Gray: Juvia I love you this is just a story.

Girls: AAAAAW!

Juvia: Really?

Gray: really

Girls: AAAAW!

Gray: shut up!

_**And now she was going to be married in the beautiful cathedral were once in his dreams she was going to be his... but now somebody else's...it was too late...he was too late...**_

_**He still wonders ...What if I have confessed to her before Natsu ? Would she be mine right now? In my arms instead of his ? Kissing and hugging me instead of him? Accepting his proposal instead of his rival's? Would he be marrying her now? But he could do nothing now...He could only regret ...Regret that he didn't confess to her sooner...Before than the flame-brain ...who knows his fate could have been different...**_

_**He chuckled bitterly...Why am I thinking about it? It is already too late...**_

_**He was correct about Natsu being his rival...Natsu was truly his rival and he had defeated him...**_

_**And he accepted the defeat...Only for her...Anything for her smile...For her happiness...He would do anything ...Only for her...**_

_**And finally the unshed tears trickled down his cheeks...**_

Levy: *sniff,sniff* this is so, so, so saad *cries, sniff*

Lucy: *sniff* I know *cries*

Everyone: *sweat drop* it's just a story.

Lucy and Levy: Waaaaaaaa~~

_**He noticed somebody's footsteps coming closer towards him. He hastily rubbed his eyes and spun around to see who was coming...**_

_**He was dazed by what he saw...**_

_**There was Lucy Heartfilia soon to be Lucy Dragneel in her wedding dress...Having one of the most beautiful smile adorned on her pretty face...Even an angel would have been put to shame next to her ...She was practically glowing...The way her golden hair were fixed by pins in a bun and a veil attached to them ...A wedding gown with delicate carvings made of silk showing all of her curves and her delicate frame ...He was utterly speechless and awestruck...**_

Laxus: you sure are a pervert Gray.

Gray: shut up.

Juvia: NOBODY MAKES JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA MAD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT.

Me: JUVIA CALM DOWN.

Juvia: YOU'RE JUST A LOVE RIVAL

Me: I'M NOT!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

_**"Gray", her voice like wind chimes brought him back to earth...**_

_**"Hello Earth to Gray!" she said while waving her hand in front of my face. **_

_**"Huh?" he blinked out of his dazed state.**_

_**" Where were you? I was looking for you!" She pouted, "You shouldn't miss my big day you know!"**_

_**He stayed silent and smirked, a true smirk ever since she was squinty eyes' and replied "Why do you think I would miss your big day? Don't worry I just had to sort some things out" and smiled**_

_**She flashed a pretty smile which lit up her beautiful face, before suddenly her expression became serious, concern was written all over her face.**_

_**"Gray," She said quietly.**_

_**"Mhmm?" He questioned.**_

_**"Were you crying?" She frowned, "Your eyes are a bit swollen and red."**_

Me: he's such a pussy, eh? Eh? *hold high 5*

Natsu: hell yeah *accepts high 5*

Me: finally my arm began to cramp.

**He was taken aback by what she said, how was she able to notice such little things? After a moment, he relaxed, and inwardly chuckled, she really is way too good for him... **

**"Oh, Why would I ? It was that just something went in my eyes.." he replied.**

**"I thought so." She nodded.**

**"And aren't you coming?"she asked while lifting up a delicate eyebrow.**

**"Oh go on I just wanted some fresh air." He replied.**

**"Okay come soon." she replied.**

**And with a delicate smile adorned on her pretty face she left.**

**"Lucy I Love You", he whispered but he knew she won't come back hugging and saying the same... **

Rogue: and she obviously doesn't love you so get over it dude.

Gray: just SHUT UP! I have Juvia so shut up.

Gajeel: haha, he's all frustrated. *smirks*

Natsu: hahaha serves him right

_**If only she knew...**_

_**How much I was broken from inside...**_

_**How much I Love her and always will...**_

_**How she had captured my heart when I first saw her...**_

_**If only I had told her sooner...**_

_**But there is nothing I can do now...**_

_**Because it is too late ; I am too late...**_

_**Xx THE END xx**_

"Wow that, was sad!" Levy started.

"I know, right?" I continued.

"This is kinda awkward." Lucy said.

"Or irritating." Mira continued.

"You could say annoying." Erza exclaimed. "Um, Mystique, does Gray really like Lucy and does Lissana really loves Natsu.?" She continued.

"Well Gray used to like Lucy-" I was answering Erza's question when I was rudely interrupted by Juvia.

"LOVE RIVAL!"

"No Juvia she isn't, you didn't let me finish, I said he _used to_, now he love you."

"Well you didn't answer about Lissana." Erza said.

'_Darn her, and her smartness' _

"W-well, u-um, huh, yes Lissana does love Natsu and _a lot."_ Lucy was surprised, she was about to cry, but before that, she aked if she can go.

"Um, g-guys, did we finish? I want to go home." Lucy said and her voice was cracking she couldn't hold her tears anymore, as soon as she heard 'sure' she ran away from the guild tears streaming down her eyes, she ran as fast as she could to her 70,000J apartment.

I sighed, which got the attention of many.

"Erza, Mira could I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." After we got in a corner away from everyone, I started talking.

"Guys I don't think the question that Erza gave me about Lissana was a good idea."

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Because if Natsu knew about that maybe his old feelings for her well come back, and now thanks to Erza he knows."

"And that's a problem because…..?" Erza asked.

"It's a problem because if he got his old feelings for Lissana, he can't go out with Lucy, and they _have_ to become a couple, emphasize have."

"Ah, damn it! I was stupid, feel free to punch me as a punishment."

"It's okay Erza, let's go back now." As we got there we noticed that Natsu wasn't there, so I broke the silence and asked them. "Um guys, were did Natsu go?"

"Oh, flame brain went home." Gray answered me. I nodded.

"Okay let's go back home too Lector, Fro, Sting, Rogue." And by that everyone went home.

At Lucy's apartment:

Natsu went as usual inside Lucy's house from the window, he searched everywhere for her except the bathroom, as soon as he reached for the doorknob, the door opened revealing a puffy red eyed Lucy that was only wearing a towel, then Natsu took a step forward and Lucy took a step backward, which both of them are now standing in the middle of the bathroom. Then Natsu broke the silence.

"Why were you crying?"

"I-I wasn't crying."

"Don't lie to me, I can smell some salt, which is the smell of tears."

Then Lucy's tears began to crawl down her face as she said.

"You want to know why I'm crying, I'll tell you why I'm crying, I'm crying because Lissana loves you."

"So?"

"So, I saw your expression, you looked happy and thrilled, you like her Natsu don't you? Answer me."

"Yes, I like her but it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal you say, it is Natsu, I trusted you, you said you love me not her, I trusted you enough to give my first to you, I trust you enough to give you my virginity. And you come here and say you _like _her, tell me where it's not a big deal."

"Look I said I like her, and I do, but I don't love her, I love _you_. I choose you as my mate, my wife, and you should know that a mate means wife, and also that a dragon slayer can only love once. And I chose you as the one."

"Prove it, I don't care how, just prove it."

"You really want me to prove it.?"

"Yes, right here, right now."

"Fine." And then he smashed his lips on hers, and he started deepening the kiss slowly, it wasn't forced, it was soft, nice, gentle. Lucy relaxed in the kiss and started kissing back. Then they parted for air.

"So do you believe me now?" She only nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she whispered in his ear seductively.

"You know, this towel isn't gonna remove itself, right?" Then Natsu smirked, held her bridal style and took her to the bed, and the rest is understood. (A/N: XD)

**I liked this chapter now REVIEW AND ARRIGATO FOR READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING. ENJOY! LOVE YOU ALL.!**

**And PEACE I'M OUT**


	14. Good luck MiraJane and Laxus!

Chapter 14: Good luck Mirajane and Laxus

**Here's chappy 14, so enjoy! And also I can update faster now cause my bro went to a camp for 4 days, and the laptop is MINE for 4 days, that means more chappies. ! ^.^**

It was Sunday, and tomorrow is the day when all the guild members will come back from their jobs, and surprisingly Sting and Rogue are still here so I went up to ask them what are they still doing here.

"Hey Sting, Rogue, why are you still here? You've been here since last Sunday, shouldn't you be back, I don't know like SINCE LAST SUNDAY?!"

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we actually had fun here, more than we have at Sabertooth." Sting replied.

"Oh god, he did _not_ just say that."

"Well I already did, but I can't shake the feeling that Minerva will come here and ask about us."

"Yeah me too, oh and don't forget Yukino, and Reedus." Rogue continued. Then I spoke up.

"Let me guess, they're near here and you want us to hide you." Then they nodded. "Huh, I guess we have no choice, fine, one of you have to read our last fanfiction, since tomorrow everyone's coming. Deal?"

"Yes, deal." Sting said.

"Okay, then go to master's office, there you'll find a window when you hear their voices, go through the window and stand on the roof, when they leave you can come back, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on Sting." Rogue said. After Rogue, and Sting went away, I looked at the guild mates and told them.

"Guys, when they come, if they call us fairies don't answer, okay? And play along with me. Got it?"

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Just do it, please."

"Well, she did ask nicely _this_ time." Laxus said. Then the rest answere 'sure', 'why not?' ect…. After a while, the two big wooden doors opened revealing three people, and just like you guessed they're Minerva, Reedus, and Yukino.

"Oi, fairies." Minerva started, silence. "Oi, I'm talking to you." Silence, "Are you all deaf or something.?" Then I sighed and turned to my friends.

"Huh, guys? Do you hear something like bees, and some buzzing sound? Because if you did, just like me I would want you to help me _exterminate _them, because they bug me, _a lot_." After that I looked at my friends, then I looked at Minerva's expression from the back of my eyes, and smirked. Natsu noticed me smirking, and caught up to what I was planning. (A/N: Shockers right? XD)

"Yeah, I know, it's really bugging me too." He said. Then Minerva got angry and shouted.

"Listen here; I don't have time for you to go foolishing around, I want you to answer some questions, and I want the answers NOW!"

"Well, how can we give you the answers now if you didn't tell us the questions?" Mira said.

"I want you to tell me where are Sting and Rogue."

"Well, well, well, lookie here, the great Sabertooth is asking for help." Erza said, as we smirked. And she continued. "We're sorry to pop your bubble but we don't know where they are."

After that Minerva got out with her little _minions_, while muttering some incoherent words. And I smirked.

"Hell yeah, that oughtta teach them." I said.

"Teach them what?" Rogue asked as he was getting out of the office followed by Sting and the 2 exceeds.

"I don't know, but I just hate Minerva, I hate the ground that she walks on. and i always wanted to say that, it sounded so cool!" And I looked at them as they stood next to me, and I smiled evilly as I remembered our deal, then the smile turned into a laugh, and a creepy one for sure. All of them backed 2 feet away from me. I looked at them confused. "What? I just thought of a story for one of them to read. So who's gonna read our last fanfiction?"

Then Rogue raised his hand and said 'I'll do'. I showed him the story he's gonna read and backed away and took a seat beside Erza while hugging Fro. After he cleared his throat as a sign that he's going to start reading, we all stopped our little conversation and started listening thoroughly.

**A Demon's Dinner Date**

**Author: DemonLover8155**

Gajeel: wow! She sure loves demons.

Mira: or they love me the 'Demon MiraJane' *brush her hair to her back*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**Summary: Laxus invites Mirajane out to dinner to celebrate her victory over Jenny in day two's battle at the GMG. LaMi, hints at GaLe , Gruvia/Lyvia, and Jerza. Implied adult situation at the end.**

Gray: so it's a story mainly based on Mira-chan and Laxus! Good!

Laxus: *eye twitching*

Lucy: Wow! I didn't think you were in these stuff Rogue.

Sting: *cracks up laughing*

Rogue: *glares at Sting* I'm not Mystique picked it and told me to read it.

Laxus and Mira: *glares at me*

Me: *shrug*

**A short little Laxus x Mira oneshot... it's my first one dedicated to this ship and is practice for my big LaMi (btw- I love this shorthand even more since I learned what it could translate to in Spanish, lol) chapter coming up in A Little Push. This one is a long awaited story that I promised to my favorite Rogue on Mangafox- so hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**Warning- hint at adult activities at the end, but I stopped myself before my mind took it's normal nosedive into the gutter.**

Charla: Good, cause they should know that some kids will read this story.

Lector: Hmm, so you're a protective type *wiggle eyebrows*

Everyone: *stare at him in disguss*

Charla: *blush* (A/N: Shocker, I know XD)

Happy: *glares at Lector* Love rival

Wendy: AAAH~ NO! HE TURNED INTO JUVIA #2, WAAAA~

Everyone: *sweat drop* true that.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they belong to Hiro** **Mashima**

Sting: okay, who's this Hiro guy?

Natsu: it's the guy everyone thinks he owns us.

Gajeel: I ain't owned by nobody.

Levy: *dark aura* Gajeel!

Gajeel: E-except f-for Levy!

Levy: Good.

Everyone: *laughs*

Me: HAHAHAHA ALL THE BOYS GET OWNED BY GIRLS IN FAIRYTAIL *holds high 5*

Everybody: *nobody takes it*

Me: seriously we're going through this again, then I'll keep it until you high 5 me, _again._

Rogue: you should learn from the first time, but do you learn, I don't think so.

Me: *clears throat- glares at him*

Rogue: *shudders* gomen, gomen.

Everyone: *laughs*

**(if I were him, I'd make this ship happen... Fairy Tail needs a power couple and who better than these two!)**

**It was the end of the second tournament day, and the members of Fairy Tail's B team were leaving the stadium for their own nightly festivities, separating to find their own entertainment and companions for the night. Gajeel had taken off as soon as he spotted a flash of blue hair in the crowd, stealing Levy from her teammates for the night as he and Lily dragged her away.**

Mira: I smell love in the air.

Master: I don't think that's the smell of love. *gulp*

Everyone: *backs away- looks in disgust at Master* EEEEEWWW!

**Juvia was next to run off, heading for Fairy Tail A team's Gray, only to be intercepted by an eager Lyon.**

Juvia: Damn it! Juvia wants to see her Gray-sama *snuggles to Gray*

Lucy: Did-

Levy: Juvia-

Mira: just-

Erza: curse!

Juvia: ooh! It's not _that_ big of a deal.

Erza:*backs away* who are you and what did you do to the real Juvia?

Everyone: *nods*

**Next was Jellal as he silently vanished, when no one could find Erza it was quite obvious where he was headed.**

Jellal and Erza: *blushing*

Me: Ooooh they're blushing. Eh? Eh? *raises her hand higher*

Everyone: *shooks head*

Me: *looks at Natsu*

Natsu: No *shooks head*

Me: Ah! Damn it!

**Only Laxus and Mira were left, the two mages walking silently through the halls in search of their own teammates. The tall blonde found himself following the younger mage a few feet in front of him, glancing down at her form from time to time as he contemplated something. As soon as they turned the corner into a wing leading towards the stands, the likely place their own friends were waiting, he found himself coming to a decision.**

**"Oi, Mira," Laxus grunted, gaining the take-over mage's attention as they stopped in the hall, her blue eyes looking up at him curiously as she waited for him to continue. "I was thinking; how 'bout I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate your big win."**

Gray: wow Laxus! Who thought you can do that.

Laxus: shut it!

Me: oh come on! Someone just high 5 me.

Everyone: *shook head*

Me: Damn you all *points finger at everyone* (A/N: Not the finger you're all thinking about. XD)

**Obviously the white haired woman hadn't expected his sudden offer, her widened eyes and light blush clearly said as much. Laxus only watched her as she blinked, trying to process what he just said, before sending him her patented sweet smile and gentle nod of agreement.**

Mira: *blink, blink* WAAA? IT'S ME?! *sulks in the corner*

Me: no shit Sherlock! Didn't you hear the summery?

Rogue: well you just shut and let me continue.?

Me: high 5 me and I'm gonna shut up util the story is done.

Rogue: *shooks head* not gonna happen.

Me: then I'll keep talking, LALALALALLALALALALALALALLALA LALALAL

Rogue: *closes his ears* SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!

Me: FINE! *mutters* damn you, damn you all!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**"That sounds nice," Mira answered, turning back towards the stands where they were originally headed as she spoke, "let me just let Lisanna and Elfman know."**

**Back behind her Laxus grunted in agreement, following her as he failed to hold back the smug grin forming on his face. If he was one of her normal fanboys he would be jumping with joy at having just successfully gotten a date with their guild's cover girl, but he wasn't, so he stuck to the smile for as long as she wasn't looking at him.**

Mira: You're not one, aren't you?

Laxus: Of course not.

Me: please anyone just high 5 me, Lucy, I'll give you 100,000J

Lucy: *shooks head* Sorry but no.

Me: Damn you ALL! Somebody better high 5 me before I lose it and start talking some big fuckin shit around here.

Lucy: well it already sound like you already started that, and Wendy's here so watch, your, language.

Wendy: It's okay, I already hear some other guild mates talking with worse language.

Charla: hmph, see she's already learning stuff she shouldn't know.

Erza: I will punish everyone tomorrow. *hold her sword*

Sting: *mumble* I'll be sure I'm not here tomorrow.

Rogue: *nods vigorously*

Erza: Oh no, you're not!

Sting and Rogue: *nods* A-AYE!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**After letting her family and his friends know their plans for the night, both ignoring Elfman and Freed's loud protests, and the sly grins of Evergreen, Bixlow, and Lisanna, the pair headed out into Crocus to find a suitable restaurant for their celebratory dinner. It didn't take long before they found the perfect place- a small pub with a far quieter atmosphere than they normally got with their guild.**

Mira: really? And Freed also?

Gray: well you _are_ pretty popular.

Mira: *mock* really? I didn't know!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**Once their food was ordered, Laxus turned his attention onto the gorgeous woman opposite him, grinning at her as he leaned his arms on the table.**

**"I gotta say; that was quite the battle you had."**

**"Hmmm, you think?" Mira teasingly asked, smiling as her light blush returned. The woman leaned slightly on the table herself, bringing her face a little closer to her companion's, as if what she was going to say next was a secret. "I had a feeling she had set up our battle to begin with, it's her own fault for underestimating me in that last round."**

Me: Yaaaa! Know I remember, Mira kicked Sherry's ass, during the tournament, by posing.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Mira: what do you expect *brush her hair to her back*

Me: no need to be too modest. So is someone GONNA HIGH 5 ME? OR BELIEVE ME, IT'LL GET UGLY.

Mira: couldn't resist

Me: So is someone GONNA HIGH 5 ME? OR BELIEVE ME, IT'LL GET UGLY.

Everyone: *shooks head*

Me: *mumbles* Damn.

**"Ya don't say? Well, you definitely showed her why they call you Demon Mirajane. Personally the last round shouldn't have been necessary; you didn't disappoint me once in all the previous ones."**

Everyone except Laxus: *cracks up laughing*

Me: *giggling* so can you high 5 me now?

Sting: NO! SO SHUT UP!

**"The elder Strauss giggled at him before sending him a deceptively innocent expression, "still as lewd as ever, Laxus. You were probably hoping I'd lose that last round with the bet in place."**

**"You forget who yer talking to, Mira," he snorted, leaning back in his chair as he put his arms behind his head, sending her his smug grin once again. "All that matters to me is seeing Fairy Tail on top; I don't want to see us lose no matter what may come out of it."**

Me: that's Laxus for ya! So can I get a high 5 now?

Everyone: NO!

Me: tough crowd.

**He leaned back in again after she raised her eyebrow in question, teasingly doubting his words. Laxus chuckled at her as he leveled his gaze with her own, his face only a few inches from hers as he continued his explanation quietly, ensuring that the next words only made it to her ears.**

**"I'd much rather see you naked in my bed; not in some magazine spread."**

Everyone except Laxus and Mira: *laughs*

Rogue: HAHAHAHAHAHA, IT WAS SO WORTH IT, HAHAHAHAHAHA

Sting: HAHAHAHAHA, WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT

Mira: *blush*

Lucy: HAHAHAHA, I can't... it's so funny and awkward at the same time.

Natsu: *clutching his sides* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, AHAHAHAHHAA

Gray: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT BUT I AGREE WITH NATSU!

Me: SO, WILL YOU GIVE ME A STINKIN' HIGH 5?

Everybody: NO!

Me: MEANIES!

**As a bright red blush erupted on her face, the lightning mage leaned back again, laughing at her embarrassment. Before she could possibly get angry at his blatant suggestion their food came, forcing them to save anymore discussion on the matter for later.**

Erza: who would've thought you're such a pervert.

Laxus: just so you know I never act like that in real life.

Me: how about a high 5 now?

Everyone: WE ALREADY SAID NO!

Me: FINE! But I'm keeping the hand until I get a high 5

**After finishing their meals, the pair left the pub, Mira not speaking a word to the older man as they walked back to the hotel. As he walked beside her, Laxus let his eyes drift down to her, frowning as she appeared to be deep in thought, yet still hiding any hint of what she was feeling with a stoic expression. He let out a sigh of frustration at her obvious discomfort, mentally kicking himself for being so bold, yet at the same time not really regretting what he said.**

**His long exhale was enough to catch the woman's attention again, causing her to look up at his face with a confused frown marring her own.**

**"Listen, if it makes you feel better, just forget I even said anything," he grunted, uncharacteristically caring about her state of mind.**

Laxus: yes forget everything, so listen to the other me.

Mira: *sweat drop* the story isn't real.

**Mira was once again surprised by him, staring at him wide eyed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, as she stopped walking on the deserted street to face him completely.**

**"Hmmm, I… I don't really mind what you said," she confessed quietly, gaining a grunt of surprise from the tall blonde as she spoke, "I mean, that's how you've always been, in a way I was already expecting it. It's just that… it's been awhile since I've seen you like this… still cocky and perverted… but relaxed and nonchalant about it."**

Laxus: am I really that perverted?

Erza: *shrug* it depends

Natsu: well not as much as exhibitionist over there *points at Gray*

Gray: what did you say Flame brain.?

Natsu: you heard me i-

Erza: Gray, Natsu are you 2 fighting?

Gray: N-no w-we're f-friendly a-as e-e-ever r-r-r-r-right N-natsu?

Natsu: AYE!

Erza: good, I don't want you 2 fighting.

**"Well," Laxus started unsurely, turning away from her as he rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment, "I had a lot of time to think about things."**

**Mira's giggle brought his attention back down to her, allowing his stunned face to freeze at the sight of her bright smile and happy aura. The young woman surprised him more by grabbing his hand, squeezing it between her own as she looked up at him.**

Mira: Looks in disguss at Laxus.

Laxus: You know you just said what you're doing.

Mira: I know, I just want to say it out loud for the people who didn't notice.

Laxus: well it will be noticed by anyone, even by the blind.

**"I'm glad to have you back, Laxus."**

**As the shock wore off, he let himself smirk at her, his hand tightening around hers as he pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear.**

**"I'm glad to see you back, too, Demon Mirajane." He couldn't help but chuckle as she blushed again after he left a surprisingly soft kiss just below her ear.**

Laughing erupted from the room. Even Erza was holding her sides. Mira rubbed her ear as Laxus paled even more.

Rogue: Totally worth it.

Me: so can you high 5 me?

Rogue: well it was amusing, so why not *high 5 me*

Me: finally, my hand began to cramp, ow!

**She may not be the same wild teenager she was before, but he couldn't help but love seeing her once again at her full potential. She was truly a terrifying woman because of her strength and beauty, and her innocent and sweet attitude only served to make her even more frightening when angry.**

Mira: I only agree on that.

Everyone: *laughing*

Laxus: *pale face*

**Turning to once again walk towards their hotel, Laxus smirked again as Mira allowed herself to be pulled along, his hand having not relinquished its hold on hers. Once back he walked with her to their team room, moving to open the door and let them in to wind down and relax for the night. Before he could push the door open, though, he was stopped by Mira pulling him back to face her again. He watched her, quite confused, as she blushed madly at him before giving him the shock of his lifetime.**

**The white haired woman reached her arms up, wrapping them around his thick neck to pull his face down to her own. In an aggressive move she captured his mouth, moaning as he quickly returned the sudden kiss without any thought, tasting her completely as their tongues danced together.**

The laughing stopped as looks of disgust were exchanged through the room, even from Mira and Laxus.

**As their passion escalated, Laxus found himself pushing the slender woman against the door, moving his mouth to trail kisses along her neck while his hands worshiped every curve she had. He groaned into her skin as she tugged on his hair, her arms pulling him even closer as she enjoyed his attentions.**

Gajeel: God, this...is... Does he have to keep reading?

Lucy: yup, just like we had to hear our stories.

**"Laxus," she moaned quietly, panting slightly as she tried to say something, "we should have the room to ourselves tonight."**

**"Huh?" He grunted back, not bothering to stop nibbling on her collarbone as he sought an explanation.**

**"Gajeel…" she started, pausing to moan as one of his hands massaged a particularly sensitive spot on her side, "Gajeel should be with Levy… Juvia with Gray… or Lyon… depends on what happened tonight."**

**"And Mystogan?" He asked softly, pulling away to look at her heated eyes, finding the obvious answer that had him quickly pushing them through the door. "Right, got it… he's Mystogan…"**

**Without another word, Laxus slammed the door shut while leading the woman to the bed, practically tackling her to the surface as he quickly took advantage of the situation she had given him. Turns out she really didn't mind his bold declaration at dinner, and was more than willing to show him that night.**

"Is it over?" Mira asked.

"Yea, thank god, I thought I was going to puke." Rogue said.

"I think I'm mentally scarred forever." Gajeel said.

"You _think?_ It's not a think, it's a definitely." Sting spat.

"Tell me about it, doing it is fun, but hearing about it is not fun." Master said, while all of us looked at him with a hint of disgust in our eyes. "What? What did I say wrong?"

"Apparently everything." Erza said.

"Give me that piece of shit, I am going to destroy that!" Laxus roared, lightning crinkling form his fingers. Then I snatched the IPad from Rogue and hugged it.

"NO TOUCHY!" I said while dark aura emitted from me.

"A-AYE!"

"Okay, since that was our last fanfic, why not play a little game of Truth and Dare?"

"YEES! WE ALL WILL DEFENITLEY PLAY. Right guys?" Mira said as she glared at all of them, and the nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, who will start?"

"I'll start." I said, then I looked at the circle made of people, and smirked at Sting, while he gulped.

"Sting. Truth or dare?" he tried to look tough, but unfortunately he failed miserably.

"D-dare." Then I laughed evilly, and creeped everyone.

"I dare you, to, stand on the most crowded street and shout, 'I am Sting from Sabertooth, and I think Fairy tail is so much better guild than ours', and if you backed out you're gonna receive punishment."

"W-what? I'll never do that."

"Oh well punishment it is. Erza I may need some help, oh and bring your swords." Everyone stared in fear at me and Erza and pity at Sting.

"F-fine, I'll do it."

"Yay, Happy go with him, oh and get me pictures." I said as I gave him my camera and told him what to do. And with an 'Aye' the two of them went away, after some couple of minutes, Sting came blushing like a mad man, and Happy laughing his ass out.

"HAHAHAHA! You won't believe it, his luck is the worst, Jason was there and took pictures of him while saying your he will put it as a cover of the magazine for next week, which is tomorrow." While we all just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah it's funny can we continue now?" After we all calmed down, he chose Natsu.

"Natsu, Truth or dare?" And of course as usual Natsu would say 'I'm all fired up' and choose dare. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Gray on the lips."

Then Natsu and Gray bolted up standing while shouting.

"What? No way…..Stop copying me…. Ugh…. Damn it!"

"Do the dare or face punishment, _both _of you." I said.

"A-AYE!" After that we watched as their faces were getting closer, closer until…

"Ugh I can't take it, both of you." Mira said as she pushed Natsu on Gray and their lips collided together. And everybody cracked up laughing.

'_Note to self, don't kiss Natsu tonight until he washes and cleans his mouth.' _Lucy thought.

"Okay Natsu your turn." Lucy said. After the laughter died down, Natsu chose _of course _non-other than Gray himself.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh man, you're no fun, fine I'll ask you a silly question, are you happy that you had sex with Juvia?" At that Juvia and Gray blushed crimson red.

"O-o-of c-c-course, and I know that I got laid before you."

"Why you little-"

"On to the game." Lucy interrupted before Natsu tells everyone their _little_ secret.

"Okay, umm Mystique." Gray said as he looked at me. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Then everyone stared at me. "What I'm just too lazy to move."

"Fine, umm I don't know what to ask, okay what is your favorite food."

"CHICKEN!"

"Oookay."

"My turn. Umm Laxus. Truth or dare?"

"If the brats over there said dare then I'll say dare." Then I smirked at that, and wiggled my eyebrows, that's when everybody screamed 'CREEPY!' together. And then, I spoke.

"Laxus…." He gulped. "I dare you to kiss for 30 seconds Mira."

"What?"

"Is that a no, okay punishment it is. Erza bring you-"

"Fine, fine I'll do it." Then everyone's jaw dropped starring at the embarrassed Laxus getting closer to the blushing Mira.

"He's not gonna do it." Rogue said, wow! He sure is excited.

Closer…..

"He is, he is!" Fro exclaimed.

Closer…..

"He's not gonna" I said as I closed my eyes with my hands leaving an opening gap between them so I can see.

Closer…..

"Oh! He's gonna." After Gray said that, Laxus closed the gap between their lips. And that's when we started the final countdown.

10

"Wait did they just got closer to each other?" Happy said.

9

Charla closed Wendy's eyes.

8

Gray's and Natsu's mouths fell to the ground.

7

Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Erza, and me were blushing furiously.

6

They were getting closer and closer, if that is even possible.

5

I closed Fro's eyes.

4

Is it me or Mira just moaned?!

3

They're gonna finish.

2

More moaning was heard from Mira, and all of us blushed.

1

And that's when we all screamed '0' but they just seemed to continue, until master stepped ahead and separated their faces from each other, which made both of them blush. Then master spoke "If you're going to do _it, _go do it somewhere else."

"Fine." And by that Laxus held a blushing Mira bridal style and walked outside the guild.

"Master, what is _it_?" Wendy said tilting her head to the side way, oh so cutely and innocently.

"Uh, um… i-it m-means…" Then he cleared his throat. "Everyone go home, it's time to go home." He repeated twice, so the tension will be removed from the air.

During night, at Lucy's apartment:

Lucy was wearing a shirt and some short shorts, waiting for Natsu to come while reading a book on the couch, so they can talk. Then something or should I say _someone _took the book from her hands which lead to her shouting.

"HEY! I was getting to the good part." She pouted.

"Well, welcome to you too." Natsu said sarcastically. Then he started kissing Lucy, '_oh god, how can he kiss like this_' Lucy thought while melting down his touch, as Natsu traveled down her neck Lucy suddenly pulled away, blushing in embarrassment, Natsu looked at her weirdly.

" Uum, N-natsu, can w-we n-not h-have sex t-today?" Lucy asked.

"Um, sure, our relationship isn't only based on sex, but why were you troubled?"

"W-well, u-um, p-promise me you won't leave me alone." Natsu looked at her shocked. Then smiled at her reassuringly.

"Of course I won't you weirdo." Then Lucy's tears started crawling down her face while she looked at him smiling widely. He was startled by what was happening, then he hugged her. "Lucy are you okay? Why are you crying?" Then Lucy pushed him away nicely and looked at his black onyx eyes.

"I'm not sad, these are happy tears."

"You really are a weirdo, so what did you want to tell me?" Then Lucy looked troubled again. "Look Luce if you don't want to tell me it's okay."

"No, i-it's just, I don't know how to say this, but…." Then she looked at him and smiled the most beautiful smile, she ever wore on her face, as she continued, "You're gonna become a father."

Natsu stood there shocked by happiness, and wide eyed, as he registered the information. '_I-I'm gonna become a father, and Lucy's the mother.'_ As tears of happiness trickled down his face, he gave her a big hug, while they were laughing while happy tears crawled down their face, but little did they know that someone at their door was listening, it was non-other than ME!

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**

**Hey ppl! I was thinking of stopping this story so I can write another one like an academy or somethin' of course main NALU! And of course I'll add some gruvia, jerza, ect….. so just tell me if you want me to stop I really appreciate it if review or PM me, and gave me your opinion k? And if you liked this chappy review, favorite, and follow THANKS PPL! AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! PEACE I'M OUT JA'NE!**


	15. The truth is revealed!

Chapter 15: Revealing the truth

**This chappy is kinda short so please forgive me from now on my chappies will be at least 1,000 words and I need to finish this story fast. But don't worry I'll still put my efforts in this story.**

**Anyway if you fine any craziness in this chappy don't blame me blame my Nalu fanfic sister ****FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202**, **and don't forget to read our awesome one-shot 'Boyfriend…no, wait, WHAT?' any way enjoy!**

Lucy and Natsu were happy they were hugging each other, while laughing. And I just stood there understanding why Natsu and Lucy were acting weird, so I guess this is the right time to say, ' I got you little pretty, and your little dog too, nyahahahahahaha', Lol okay that's weird and creepy, onto the story, I'll let them know that I know, there little secret. (A/N: I'ma little hyper so don't wonder why if this chapter gets a little weirder. XD)

Next day:

Everyone was back to the guild, and I couldn't find Sting, and Rogue although they slept at my apartment, I was looking for Natsu and Lucy, at that thought the big wooden doors opened revealing the said 2 with their exceed friend. Just then, they joined the party, the guild held. Lucy went to the bar and sat beside Levy and Cana. I then realized that Cana is trying to give Lucy some booze to drink, and as we all know Lucy can't drink anymore, and that if she ever drank before! So I walked right to them, and sat between Lucy and Cana. Right then we heard Natsu and Lissana talking.

"N-natsu, I want to tell you something." She stuttered.

"Yes Lissana?"

"Natsu, I-I like you."

Then Lucy started mumbling words.

"Lucy, did you say something?" I asked her.

"W-what? Uh, no." I didn't believe her, then I told her something that shocked her.

"Lucy, I know about you, Natsu and the stomach." I said stomach, since I was afraid somebody would hear us. Then I saw her facial expression and continued, "Don't worry, he didn't tell me, did you forget that I know everything?"

'_Or that I can easily eavesdrop?!' _I thought.

Then all the guild turned their attention to the two mages.

"Lissana, I like you too but-" He was cut by Lissana kissing him. Then Lucy turned around mumbling some words. But I caught some of 'em.

"Natsu, told me, he promised." As she continued mumbling I looked at the said couple I was so furious right now, as the guild members were screaming and shouting, while holding their mugs oof booze as a sign for celebration.

I walked nearer to the said couple and pushed them away, while I punched Natsu in the face and send him flying to the near wall. To tell you the truth I never thought I had that much strength, which pretty much surprised me, oh well might as well use this power during fights, YAY!

Then there was a pregnant silence surrounding us, as their eyes diverted at us. As I held Natsu by the collar and started whispering in his ears.

"You bastard, how dare you? Why didn't you push her away? Huh? WHY?" I yelled the last part and slapped, Lucy then screamed and ran to Natsu checking if he's fine.

As tears started streaming down my face I continued.

"She loves you, can't you understand why didn't you push her away? Why?" At that I backed away and stood next to Lucy, looking at the lying fire mage. Who was pretty much shocked. Then Erza came to us, by us I mean Lucy and I.

"Explain, NOW!" After Erza shouted, we were shivering if nobody was looking I swear I would have peed in my shorts.

Then Lucy whispered to me.

"M-Mystique, w-what should we do?"

"Well, in these kind of situation I have an awesome phrase, do you want to know what it is?"

"What?"

"RUUUUN!"

By that we both started running around the guild, with a berserk Erza following us. As time passed by we started getting tired, and the guild members still watched us, we sat down taking our breath and that's when we decided to surrender. I turned to Lucy.

"Lucy I think it's time to tell them the truth."

"Huh, I know, you don't have to tell me." At that she looked at Natsu and smiled softly, she walked right to his side and hugged him.

"Natsu, it's okay, I forgive you I totally understand, but I think it's time to say the truth." Natsu looked in her eyes and nodded. They stood up, and walked right beside me. Then Lucy held Natsu's hand and faced the guild members, while Lissana stood there at the verge of tears, but she didn't cry, and she wouldn't, not now, not when the truth will be revealed.

"Guys, me and Natsu…" Lucy started, but then looked at me and continued, "Will go to Mystique's house, now, let's go." I just sighed and stopped her. I looked at her, and she nodded in understandment.

"I'll tell you everything, instead of Lucy." I sighed again. I noticed I've been sighing a lot well you can't help it. "Lucy is…. Pregnant with Natsu's child."

Then the guild started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA…. LUCY…. PREGNANT…NATSU'S CHILD… HA! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD!" Sting laughed a vein popped on my forehead.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? AND YES IT'S TRUE CAN'T YOU SEE HER SENSE OF SMELL CHANGED? AND WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" after that Sting's eyes widen. And just ignored my second question.

"Sh-she's telling the truth."

Then the guild went silent. Erza's facial expression changed from confused to angry, as she held her sword to Natsu's neck.

"You dare to make her pregnant without even marrying her? HUH? ANSWER ME."

"E-Erza, let me continue." By that she dropped her sword and looked at me.

"Well they are married, but in dragon slayers way. Not in our way."

Then everyone looked at me weirdly, then Natsu and Lucy explained everything.

After explaining everything, the guild started celebrating, that they didn't notice a sad take-over mage exiting the guild, and was followed by a masked man non-other than Bixlow! Wait… WHAT?

**Hope you like it! But I now I didn't XD lol XD any way R&R AND THANK YOU LOL XD I'M GONNA GET YOU ****FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202** **AND YOUR COOKIES TOO XD LOL XD NYAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

**JA'NE!**


	16. He called her a WOman!

Chapter 16:He called her a **Wo**man. Wait, WHAT?

**Chappy 16, enjoy! and don't forget to read my first one-shot He's My Hero, and the other story Living a fairytail, which was requested by fairytail fan obviously but i am writing it with one of ma favorite fanfic sis FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202 and our other one-shot Boyfriend,no...wait, WHAT? again ENJOY!**

"Sting, Rogue, what the heck are you still doing here? It's been 3 weeks and you're STILL here." And that my friends is how I started my new day in Fairytail.

"Well thanks to your stupid dare, I made it to the cover of Weekly Sorcerer, and now Master is trying to find me, and I don't want to know what happens if he finds me." Sting said as he shivered because of his thoughts.

Then, the 2 big wooden doors opened revealing…..

ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN _HAND IN HAND?!_

Oh god, I think I'm going to faint. I gotta sit down, oh wait, I'm already sitting down, okay fine then I'll fall on the floor. Then everyone looked at me weirdly.

"What? Oh please, like you're not thinking what I'm thinking."

Then Mira was the first one to speak. "U-um, E-elfman, w-what is the meaning of this?!"

"Elfman and I were secretly dating but we decided to tell you and stop hiding it." Evergreen said. Mira fainted. Then I sweat dropped. After that Levy walked right up to them.

"How did this happen?"

"I'll explain it, explaining it is being a man."

"Shut up and explain it." Evergreen said as she smacked his head with her fan.

**Flashback:**

_Everything was normal in Fairytail, as normal as Fairytail can get. As always Gray and Natsu will start the big fight._

Erza: wait, you two _fight? *dark aura*_

Gray: N-no i-it's j-just a game.

Natsu: AYE!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

_"What did you call me flame brain?" Gray said._

_"Sorry, I don't repeat to deaf people, underpants boy." The pink haired idiot said._

Natsu: HEY! As you know it takes an idiot to know an idiot.

Everyone: *looks weirdly at Natsu*

Levy: did his sentence just make sense?

Happy: AYE!

Gajeel: it's the end of the world.

_"You want to say that to my face?"_

_"I already did." As Natsu smirked at his victory._

Sting: oh god, he's getting smart, get ready for the last day in this world guys.

Rogue: I've been ready since the first smart sentence he said.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

_"Oh that's it lover boy."_

_"What do you mean by lover boy?"_

_"Oh don't tell me you don't realize it? You and Lucy are always lovey-dovey."_

"_Like you're any better."_

Lucy and Natsu: *blush*

Everyone: *smirks*

_Then Natsu threw a punch at Gray, and it ended in a guild fight._

_~Time skip~_

_Elfman was currently unconscious in the infirmary, Evergreen just entered._

_"I can't believe I have to watch over him. Those idiots."_

_Time passed by, and Evergreen got tired, and bored so she slept, while she layed her head on the bed beside Elfman._

_Minutes later Elfman woke up, and glanced around and noticed Evergreen sleeping, with parted lips and a little tint of pink is on her cheeks._

_"She's been waiting here for me to wake up, of course because she's a woman!" But what he didn't know is that Evergreen heard him._

**End of flashback.**

"WHAT? YOU CALLED HER A WOMAN? YOU DON'T EVEN CALL ME A WOMAN!" Mira stated she surely just woke up.

"I can't believe it, he called her a WOman?!" Gray said.

"Wow! She must be really important to him." Lucy said which made the said couple blush.

"And what about me, I'm his nee-chan, aren't I important to him?!"

And the rest of the day went by us bickering about Elfman and Evergreen being a couple.

**I didn't have any idea for elfever so i wrote like the manga but don't worry i have an amazing thought for rowen. PLEASE REVIEW XD OR NO COOKIES AND GUMMY BEARS XD AND REVIEW.**

**JA'NE XD**


	17. A picnic on the hill!

Chapter 17:A picnic on the hills

**Sorry for the wait guys for all who are reading my other stories too, i'm really sorry it's just i had that major writers block, anyway ENJOY! ^.^**

Another sigh, I can't take it anymore.

"Ugh, god damn it Mira, what is it with you sighing today?" I shouted, Mira just sighed again. Oh, if only I can just slap her? IF….

"I guess she's happy about something." Lucy said. I looked at her and smiled a fondly smile, that I never smiled to anyone, but she was a special case… I guess.

"So Lucy, how's your pregnancy?" She looked at me, and smiled a nervous smile.

"Good, I guess, I'm two weeks pregnant, but god, what's wrong with Natsu? He's just really protective and don't forget possessive." I looked at her laughing a nervous laugh, I can agree to that, ever since they got married….

Oh wait did I mention they got married, two days after the guild figured out there secret and about Lucy's pregnancy, Mira was working fast, it's like love is her boost up. Well, when Mira suggested the idea to Natsu, he told her they're already married, but she insisted on Lucy having, a _normal_ marriage, like _normal_ people would do, and when he just said yes, she was gone in a flash of an eye, you wouldn't believe that Mira got everything done in _1 day_, god this girl can work, well back to the point.

Ever since they got married, Natsu moved and started living with her, and I couldn't sleep since the, not even when using Fro and Lector to shield my eyes, from their unstoppable bickering. And yes, Sting and Rogue are still here.

"Well he just wants to protect you, that's all, he can't afford to lose you, _both_ of you, not like he did with Igneel." I looked at her and smiled, she smiled at me with tears visible in her eyes, the out of nowhere Natsu was beside her, worry was visible in his face and voice.

"What is it Lucy? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Do you need to go home?" He said. Lucy looked at me and started laughing, then she stood up and Natsu, telling him she's okay, and no need to worry. He just nodded and went away with Lucy, probably to start a make out session with her, oh well who cares, less couple on my list.

Mira just sighed _again. _I guess it's about something connected about love or relationship, and her eyes having that glint of happiness when something has to do with couples.

"Mira, did something happen with you and Laxus?" She only sighed dreamily and shook her head. Then I averted my eyes to where she was looking, and spotted Wendy and Romao, aaah now I understand the problem with her sighing. "I know they're cute together, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "I know, oh look Wendy's heading towards us, with a worried look on her face." I looked at Wendy, and indeed she did have the glint of worry in her face.

"What is it Wendy?" Mira asked.

"U-um, well you see Romeo asked me if we can go on a picnic, and I said yes, and I don't even know what to wear or do?" Wendy answered.

"Don't worry about a thing me and Mira will take care of everything." I said with a glint of evil in my eyes. And the same goes to Mira. Wendy just shrugged it.

At my apartment:

"So Wendy, where is he taking you? We need to know, so we could do your hair, and dress you up." Mira said.

"He said a picnic on the hill." Wendy answered nervously.

"EEP! I got the most wonderful plan, Mira you do the hair, and I'll choose what she'll wear."

After a while, Wendy was looking amazing, she wore a white and yellow sundress, and some brown boots, her hair was lifted in a bun, and 1 lock of hair was down from each side.

"KAWAII" Me and Mira exclaimed. "C'mon let's go take you to the guild."

After we took her to the guild, and we told Romeo to take Wendy to my apartment after they're done, we followed them to the hill, were there picnic will be held.

"Mira, move a bit." I whispered.

"What do you mean move, I barely have space."

"Damn this bush is small."

"Ugh, I can't hear anything."

"Me too. Ugh I wish I had Natsu's power right now."

"O MY GOD, THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS."

With Wendy and Romeo:

Wendy and Romeo were talking, they just finished eating and now they're looking at the sunset.

Wendy putted her hand on Romeo's, and looked at him then smiled.

"Thank you Romeo-kun, I really had fun, and the sunset is really beautiful."

"I'm glad, I actually wanted you to have fun I'm really glad, now come on let's go before they start to worry."

Wendy just nodded and smiled.

In front of my apartment:

"Thank you again Romeo-kun." She smiled.

"Welcome," he said while scratching the back of his neck while blushing, then Wendy gave him a small peck on the lips and smiled.

"U-uh, g-good night." Romeo said blushing madly.

"Good night Romeo-kun." Then she kissed his cheek and went upstairs, after Romeo made sure she was gone, he started jumping up and down.

"WOHO, I DID IT! I DID IT!"

"SHUT YPUR YAPPIN' SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!" a woman said.

"Sorry ma'am." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

_'7 down 1 to go.' _I thought

**R&R XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! bad news, this story still have 2 chapters and it will be finished #.# but hope you all enjoyed it XD**

**R&R XD PLEASE ARRIGATO AND JA NE!**


	18. Thinking about it!

**Well guys, the story's coming to an end, i'll start working on the last chappy now! And also i want to thank you for supporting my story sequel 'Good Luck Baby' i got 23 reviews for just 2 chapters, thank you so much, i hope the people who didn't read it will do, it will make me really happy ^.^ anyway enjoy this chappy, and the next one so we could say farewell to my story, but don't worry i'll continue writing stories ^.^**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 18: Thinking about it

Lissana sat in her room, she was surrounded by piles, and piles of tissue.

Mira entered the room slowly.

"Lissana, are you okay? I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's okay Mira-nee, I guess he's not the _one_, but something's irritating me."

"What are you thinking about?"

"About Bixlow." Lissana muttered. Mira's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Why think about him?"

"H-he confessed to me."

"WHAT?!"

"I-it happened when Lucy and Natsu told us about their secret."

**Flashback:**

_Natsu and Lucy just exposed their secret to the guild, and Lissana just ran out crying her eyes out._

_She kept on running and running, not knowing where to go, just letting her legs lead the way. After a while of continues running, she stopped in a foreign forest, she sled down a tree trunk, burying her face in her knees crying and crying, until there was no tears left to cry._

_"Oi, girly are you okay?" a rough voice said._

_"Go away, I want to be alone." _

_"Oi, come on let's go back, it's not safe here."_

_"It's none of your business."_

_"Yes it is." _

_"No it isn't." _

_Then the mysterious man, shouted._

_"Yes it is, because I like you."_

_Lissana's eyes widened._

_"B-Bixlow!"_

_"you don't have to answer me right now, I'll wait."_

_And by that Bixlow went on his way, while Lissana kept sobbing._

**End of flashback**

Mira's eyes widened.

"Oh no you're not, if the babies had the same hair as Bixlow, I'll ask Lucy to call canser, so he will change their hairstyle, got it?!"

Lissana just sweat dropped. And then she sighed.

"Look Lissana, I know you're disappointed that you're not dating Natsu, but you gotta move on, it's for the best, and yes maybe I don't like Bixlow that much, but if he could help you move on from Natsu, then take the chance, I know you'll make the right choice." By that Mira left the room, for Lissana and her thoughts.

At the guild:

Everything was normal at the guild, of course fighting, drinking, cussing, and ect…

Then the two wooden doors opened, revealing Lissana with a determined look on her face.

"BIXLOW!" Lissana shouted, and made everyone freeze in his place, and in half the battle, with battle stances.

Then she walked straight to the frozen Bixlow, held him by the collar and smashed his lips on hers.

Bixlow's eyes widened, but then relaxed and kissed her back. While the guild cheered. Mira started crying. I looked at her.

"Mira what is it? Are you happy for your sister?"

She sniffed and shook her head.

"No, it's just the baby's hair will look ugly! Waaa~" She said as she continued crying, I just laughed, and looked at the new couple.

'_I guess this is the end, huh? I'll miss you Fairytail.' _

**Hope you liked this chappy, i know i was fast in writing it, but the last chappy i will work better so when you're done with the story you'll be happy ^.^ R&R**

**PEACE I'M OUT.**

**JA NE!**


	19. Goodbye Fairytail, hello old life!

**Well this is my LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STINKIN' STORY! ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW AS A FAREWELL XD BUT DON'T WORRY I STILL HAVE A LOT OF STORIES AND I'M DOING A STORY A SEQUEL FOR 'Love is Rare so Grab it' and it's sequel is 'Good Luck Baby' i finished Love is Rare so Grab it, now i'm in chappy 3 in Good Luck Baby! Please read review and support! ENJOY! AND JA NE!**

Chapter 19: Goodbye Fairytail, hello old life

I sat at the bar, watching people decorate the guild for Natsu and Lucy's wedding, it's been a year and a half, and today will be the last day in Fairytail for me.

You're probably wondering about Lucy's pregnancy, well she had twins, a girl and a boy, named Igneel and Layla Dragneel, Igneel is older than Layla in 5 minutes.

Both have pink hair and big brown eyes.

And today, Natsu and Lucy will be getting married, Mira promised to take care of them, while the newlyweds went to their honey moon.

Gray and Juvia, are engaged and expecting a baby in 3 months, Erza and Jellal, are also engaged, Bixlow and Lissana are still dating, Mira and Laxus got married, 6 months ago, Wendy and Romeo are still dating.

I kept looking at my drink, knowing I don't have the appetite to drink it, I placed it at the bar, and walked to the guild doors, but I was stopped when someone got a hold of my wrist.

"Were are you going? You're not gonna miss my big day are you?" The bride said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to, today is my last day." I mumbled the last part.

"What? But you can't, if it wasn't for you Natsu and I, won't be getting married right now. Even Sting and Rogue are attending, well they should, because they're still hiding from there guild." Lucy said as she sweat dropped, and I just chuckled.

"Fine, but don't get too freaked out when something weird happens today."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, and said what I meant, but to make it easier on you, you'll find out later."

And by that I went to sit on one of the chairs.

~Time skip~

Lucy and Natsu stood in front of each other, with master Makarov acting as the priest.

"We are gathered here today to- Oh heck, forget about, just start making out so we can start eating." Master Makarov said as he threw the book behind him. And everybody cheered 'YEAH!'

This was really a Fairy_tail_ wedding.

I was standing in front of the food table, deciding I should say farewell to everyone I stood on a near table, which caught everyone's attention.

I have 3 minutes, and the black hole, vortex thingy will come and take me back, to my own world.

"Everyone, I need to tell you, these 1 and a half year, was really the best thing that happened to me, but unfortunately it has to come to an end."

Everyone started whispering to each other.

"What do you mean?" A random person from the crowd said.

"What I mean is, I will no longer be with you, in a mere of 2 minutes a black vortex will come and take me away."

"What?" Lucy shouted.

"That's why I didn't want to stay here today, but since it was you're best day I was like 'heck, why not?' so this is goodbye."

Suddenly a black hole appeared above of my head, and what surprised me the most is that, Lucy cringed on to me.

"Lucy, let go please."

"No, I'm not letting go, you helped me, you helped us."

"Natsu, pull away Lucy."

But he didn't do it, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, heck even Sting and Rogue, all kept on clinging on to me.

"Guys let g-" Without me being able to continue my sentence the black hole sucked me alone. But that's what I thought.

At my real world in my own home:

"AAAAAH~" the black hole appeared on the top of my roof, and threw me on the ground, "Seriously? Couldn't you have thrown me on the bed, I mean gosh, my butt hurts. I guess I'll have a bath now, I will really miss you Fairytail."

Then I took some clothes, a towel, and my underwear, and headed to the bathroom. As I was walking towards the bathroom, I passed by a mirror, and noticed something.

"Heck? What is this? Why is not my Fairytail mark gone?"

Then I went to the bathroom and started rubbing my check, with everything that has to do with cleaning, but to no avail, I wasn't able to remove it.

"Oh god, what is my mom going to do to me when she sees this?"

Then I heard some voices in my living room, my eyes widened, "Oh please no!"

Then what I saw, just made me wish I'd die, Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Happy, Lector, Fro, heck even the baby twins, where there in my OWN living room.

"Yo!" Said Natsu as he waved.

"My life's going to end!"

~The End~

**Well guys, this is the end of my story, i don't know if i should make a sequel, if at least 10 people want sequel, then i'll make a sequel if less than 10 people want sequel i'm sorry but i won't make one. **

**R&R!**

**Ja ne!**


	20. IMPORTANT!

**HEY PEOPLE! WASSUP? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP THE SEQUEL IT'S CALLED '60 Days in Real World' PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ALSO ENJOY!**

**JA NE! **

**ALSO PLEASE SUPPORT MY OTHER STORIES YOU CAN GOT TO MY PROFILE AND CHOOSE THE ONE YOU LIKE XD**


End file.
